Sharing Emotions
by simplegirl42
Summary: As the war draws near, Saryie is determine to master her new water style jutsu and help rebuild Konoha. She just wishes Sai wasn't so distant towards her. She is hoping he will come around soon. She misses him. Sequel to Stirring Emotions. OC story filled with missions and storyline follows the plot of Naruto. Written in a way that resembles the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, did you think I was dead? Cause I aint and I'm back this holiday season! Hope you all been well. I have written 9 chapters of this story so far and I will be writing more once winter break start hopefully. I have a few ideas for the war but no worries, I am still not changing the plot line of Naruto. There's just some twists I thought I add.**

 **Alright this chapter is during season 10 I believe? And this is a continuation from my Stirring Emotions story. Remember you can always check my profile for updates on stories I'm working on. Oh and if your curious what my characters look like it's on my deviantart page simplyplain42**

 **Some reminders because I know people get confused with OC stories**

 **Team H consists of:**

 **Iroha Hyuga:** sensei, usual team captain, jonin **.** He is already part of the Naruto universe **.**

 **Saryie Hatake** : essentially the main character, chunin, taijutsu expert, uses water style ninjutsu, trains with Lee. Her family are farmers and have disowned her, Saryie has issues with her mom, Tsubaki, and has a little brother named Nao **.** She is not a direct relative of Kakashi, more like second cousins **.**

 **Michi Haruki** : chunin, defensive fighter, uses Earth style ninjutsu, can summon lizards. Has three younger sisters. The youngest is Aoi who is 4, Airi who is 8, and Miyu who is 12. Airi and Miyu are currently in the ninja academy. His mother name is Akiko Haruki and his father's name is Miruko Haruki.

 **Azumi Heizu** : chunin, long-distance fighter, genjutsu user, uses senbon that are sometimes coated with paralyzing toxins. Azumi has no siblings and her mom is dead. Her father is Isamu Heizu and is handicapped.

 **With that please enjoy the first chapter of Sharing Emotions!**

 **Spoilers if you haven't gotten to season 10 of Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Saryie heard from Sai. She tried to not let it bother her… but she knew something was up with him. He had acted so strangely in their last encounter at the infirmary. She was worried about him and was upset that he hadn't come to see her since.

Saryie tried to push her thoughts of Sai to the back of her mind. There was no use overanalyzing it. Saryie believed he would come back on his own, but a part of her wondered if it was true. Would he really come back to her? Was it all just a façade to him? Saryie didn't know and didn't want to think about it.

She just hoped for the best like she always did. She was glad to be out of the infirmary though. Her stitches were finally healed and the medics were no longer concerned about her head trauma. She was free to lend a helping hand to anyone she could.

Saryie had been initially surprised by the damage done by Pein's attack on Konoha. No buildings had remained standing and rebuilding the village took place in the center of the giant crater that Pein had made. Saryie was astounded at how strong Naruto must have been to defeat Pein. He defeated all six of them and was still in top shape afterwards.

Saryie quickly took on any responsibility that she could as she helped pass out supplies, help the construction workers, help move debris, or help find lost personal items. Saryie was all over the place once she was free from the infirmary, which was the day after Sai came to see her. She was happy to get her hands dirty and help rebuild Konoha.

Saryie was sad to hear that Tsunade was in a coma and that the new Acting Hokage was Danzo. Saryie also heard through the grapevine that Danzo had declared Sasuke Uchiha a rogue shinobi. Saryie wondered how Team 7 was doing with the news. Naruto and Sakura had such a strong bond with Sasuke that Saryie was positive they wouldn't be so happy at accepting the news. She didn't know what they were going to do about it.

"Why so glum?" Michi called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Saryie looked to her teammate and huffed a sigh. "I'm not." She didn't want to think about it; she just needed a distraction.

"Liar," Michi stated, calmly, reading her like a book. "He still hasn't talked to you?"

"No," Saryie answered shortly as she focused on her task at hand. She was helping Michi and his family rebuild the Haruki compound. They were laying the ground work for the walls that would surround the compound as others of the clan were laying frames for houses.

Michi's eyes narrowed in concern, letting the silence engulf them. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure," Saryie answered, softly, pausing in her work. "I'm… not sure what to say anyway… I just told him what happened during the attack… and then he… left."

"Maybe he wasn't sure how to respond," Michi reasoned as he watched Saryie continue laying down cement and bricks for the walls.

"Maybe…" Saryie drawled out. "I think he didn't know what he was feeling… and that's why he left. What if he doesn't want to feel?" Saryie questioned, looking earnestly in Michi's eyes.

Michi tried to smile. "Then you know you did the best you could. Ninja like him, who are programed to be mindless soldiers, they don't know how to adapt when they start tapping into their humanity again. You're going to have to let him go, if he is trying to revert back to being mindless," Michi spoke, carefully.

Saryie sighed once again as she looked up at the sky. She knew Michi was right. She knew she couldn't make someone feel something they didn't want to feel. If Sai wanted to suppress his feelings and revert back to what he was, there was nothing Saryie could do.

Even though it hurt, she wouldn't take back any of her choices she made. She was glad to have met Sai; she was glad to have spent time with him; she was glad she went on a date with him; and she was glad to share her first kiss with him. She wouldn't change how she lived her life. There was nothing to change. There were only things to learn and grow from in life. She can't take back who she was.

"Would you two like some water?"

Michi and Saryie both turned at the offer to see Michi's mom, Akiko, carrying a tray of canteens. She smiled gracefully as Saryie and Michi both nodded. Saryie gave a small smile of gratitude, thankful for the distraction as she grabbed the canteen and began gulping the water down.

"Thanks Mom," Michi commented as he turned back to get to work.

"Sure thing. It's so nice to see you finally working without complaining for once." Akiko gave a light laugh. "I half expected you to sneak off and catch a nap up in a tree early on in this process of rebuilding the village."

"Oh believe me, a nap is still on my mind," Michi mentioned, before yawning. "Actually it be really nice now. If you excuse me…"

"Oh don't even joke with me like that!" Akiko's voice rose, her brow furrowing.

Saryie laughed at Michi teasing his mother, seeing Michi's toothy smirk as he worked. Michi's mother stopped short then, her gaze falling onto Saryie and softening.

"Saryie."

Saryie looked up at Akiko, curiously and was surprised when she received a big hug. Saryie was taken back for a moment before she lightly placed her arms around Michi's mother.

Akiko soon stepped back and smiled gently at Saryie. "I never got a chance to say this, what with all the changes this Village has been going through lately, but I really appreciate what you did during Pein's attack. I am thankful that you are alright and I'm thankful that you are Michi's teammate. Without you, I don't know what might have happened out there to my children," Akiko confessed, her eyes grave.

Saryie gave a soft smile. "No need to thank me. I'm just happy that I was able to help Miyu and Airi get to safety. You guys are like my second family."

Michi's mother smiled as her eyes began to well up with tears. "Yes, you are much a part of this family as my own children. You can come eat, sleep, stay whenever you want in my home."

"Hey… Hey…Let's not get to hasty," Michi spoke, turning back to his mother with his hands up, a playful smile on his face. "I already have three sisters. I don't need an another one."

Saryie cracked a smile at Michi and lightly nudged him. "Awe you know I wouldn't be a bad sister. I wouldn't take up all the hot water in the bathroom, I would save you a bit."

"Tch, add that to my other three sisters and it be cold showers for a week. I hate the cold," Michi muttered as he scratched his head.

"You hate any kind of weather," Saryie commented, with a roll of her eyes.

Michi shrugged as Akiko giggled. "I'll let you two get back to work. No slacking off now Michi. Saryie, I trust you to keep an eye on him," Akiko commented as she left.

"Oh come on! I'm older than her!" Michi whined as Saryie chuckled and nudged him again.

"Get back to work."

They continued working on building the wall to the Haruki compound throughout the day. Saryie made sure Michi didn't slack off and Michi made sure to keep conversation light as to not let Saryie get depressed again. Airi came around during the day as well. Her ankle was all better thanks to Sakura's medical ninjutsu and was running around carefree passing out a few snacks to the workers.

When she stopped at Saryie and Michi, she was excited to inform them how Iruka was taking over construction of the academy. Airi was happy to express that she would be able to get to training again. Saryie was glad to hear it as Michi asked where Miyu was. Airi told Michi how Miyu was helping their dad build their house.

When night time rolled around the wall was almost complete and the frames for the houses were already set in place, as Saryie and the rest of the Haruki clan called it a day. Saryie headed over to her tent which was her temporary living arrangements as the construction workers built new houses. Her tent was small, but had enough room to fit a sleeping mat, desk and a chair. She lit the candle in her lamp as she got ready for bed. She took off her dirty clothes and put on a fresh t-shirt and shorts before she decided to lay down.

She stared up at the ceiling of her tent as her mind wandered back to Sai unwillingly. She soon turned off her lamp and rolled over to fall asleep, hoping the next day would bring a new distraction from the way she felt. She felt at a loss. She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't force others to feel and she definitely can't force others to understand. She had to wait… for either Sai to come to her…. Or for the pain to go away.

The next day at the meal hall for lunch was when word of Lord Danzo, Acting Hokage, was defeated in battle. He was no more and gone from this world. People began theorizing and wondering who the next Hokage would be then.

It came as a shock that the new Hokage who hadn't really taken office yet was already gone. There was a lot of anxious uncertainty in the air. Saryie could feel it in her bones that the Village was unsure of its future without proper leadership. Saryie was concerned as well. She didn't know what Danzo's death meant for Sai. Who would become his new commander? And who was fit enough to become the next Hokage?

Saryie sighed inwardly, feeling her head piling up with questions. She quickly scarfed down her lunch before she and Michi headed back over to the Haruki compound to help anyway they could. They had finished building the wall that morning and were now helping others build the houses for the compound.

Everyone seemed to be talking about the New Hokage. Michi had asked her what she thought of it. Saryie really didn't know. The legendary Sanin were all out of commission it seemed.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were dead and Lady Tsunade still lay in a coma. The Third Hokage's son, Asuma Sarutobi, was dead too and Konohamaru was much too young. That just left all the possible jonin in the Village.

Shikamaru's dad seemed like a wise choice, but Saryie wasn't sure if he was the strongest of them all. Saryie really wasn't sure who could be the next Hokage. Michi offered that he thought it might be Kakashi since he was the 4th Hokage's student and since he had such a high reputation as a ninja. Saryie contemplated the thought of Kakashi being Hokage. It made sense but she wasn't sure if Kakashi was equipped to be Hokage.

That night Saryie found it to be confirmed. Kakashi was going to be nominated as the New Hokage by the Konoha council, however it wouldn't be confirmed until the next day. As she was walking back to her tent for the night, she spotted Kakashi outside of her tent patiently waiting for her as his nose was in his orange book.

Saryie stopped in front of him and tilted her head curiously.

"Hey."

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, his one eye glancing up from his book.

"Uh… what are you doing here?" Saryie asked, bluntly.

"Came to see how you are holding up. I'm pleased to see you're no longer in the infirmary," Kakashi mentioned, briefly.

"I'm doing just fine," Saryie answered, her face somber.

Kakashi studied her face a bit longer, before his eye drifted back to his book. "Is that so…?"

"Yes." Saryie voiced, irritated at being challenged.

"Perhaps we should talk inside."

"Whatever you say." Saryie agreed as she headed into her tent first, pulling the flap away to enter.

Kakashi followed after her and glanced around as he placed his book back into his pouch at his hip. He folded his arms as his eye drifted back to Saryie who was staring at him evenly.

"So I suppose you heard the news?"

"That you're going to become Hokage?"

"Yes there's that…" Kakashi admitted bashfully, as he huffed a cough. "But there's other news that I'm actually referring too."

"What other news?" Saryie looked skeptically at Kakashi, trying to prepare herself.

"That Lord Danzo is dead; he was attacked after the Five Kage summit."

"Yea, I heard about that, so?"

"Sasuke Uchiha had killed him," Kakashi stated, evenly.

Saryie's eyes widened as Kakashi continued.

"It's no secret that Lord Danzo had declared Sasuke a traitor to Konoha to all the nations before his passing. Naruto had attempted to change the minds of one of the Kage to excuse Sasuke's actions. I had left in the company of Naruto and Yamato to accomplish this. Afterwards, when Naruto's pleadings had failed we were met by Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Sai. Their arrival was unclear as Sakura attempted to confess her love to Naruto."

Saryie looked taken back and confused as Kakashi continued.

"Naruto didn't buy Sakura's act and they left assumingly to Konoha."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Saryie asked, perplex.

Kakashi sighed. "I know you have some form of a relationship with Sai, correct?"

Saryie nodded, hesitantly as she bit her lip.

"You haven't spoken to him in a bit right?" Kakashi continued to question, probing for information.

"Right," Saryie barely managed to say.

"I figured as much." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I could tell Sai had a lot on his mind the days before the Kage Summit. He seemed to be struggling internally. I had talked with him before I left with Yamato and Naruto. He was divided and confused where his loyalties lie. Danzo had ordered him to spy on Naruto but I could see in his eyes that he was unwilling to follow that order. I had asked him as member of Team Kakashi to not sell his comrades out when he knew Naruto was going to leave Konoha. And you know what?"

Saryie shook her head as she stared wide-eyed at Kakashi.

"He didn't sell his team out. He chose to keep the bonds he had formed with Naruto and Sakura intact and tried to do what was best for his comrades."

Saryie could feel her stomach starting to twist. "Is Sai alright?" Concern was growing in her mind.

"Sai is perfectly fine." Kakashi reassured her with a smile under his mask. "I just wanted to inform you that Sai may not understand completely his emotions, but he is starting to develop them more and more. He has chosen where his loyalties lie and I believe he was able to make that choice because of you. I think you have helped him grow as an individual and I thought you should know that."

Saryie's eyes slightly filled with tears but didn't let them fall from her eyes as she tried to push her feelings down. She was happy for Sai for choosing his comrades and for helping him feel something towards others instead of being distant to them.

Kakashi watched Saryie silently as she smiled lightly at Kakashi, trying to hold on to a brave face. Even if Sai chose to keep his bonds with his comrades, it didn't necessarily mean he had chosen her. It didn't mean he chose to be with her again and that part saddened her. If he had decided to feel something towards her again, he would have come to tell her this himself instead of Kakashi.

"Saryie."

Saryie looked back up at Kakashi's one visible eye that no doubt could see all her hurt in her eyes.

"Give it time. He's not used to feeling such emotion and doesn't understand most of what he's feeling. When I talked to him, he had mentioned you. He sounded very disheartened about your fight with Pein. I don't think he's ever felt that way with somebody. He may be distant towards you at the moment, but I believe he is still sorting out his emotions. Don't get discouraged," Kakashi advised, with a light tone.

Saryie blinked rapidly as the tears in her eyes began to disappear. She smiled fully now at Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi."

"Anytime kid." Kakashi returned her smile.

"I can't believe you're going to be Hokage," Saryie remarked, in better spirits.

Kakashi sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Don't remind me."

"If you become Hokage, can I finally get an A rank mission?" Saryie pestered.

"No," Kakashi answered shortly, giving her a dry look.

"Oh come on!"

Saryie whined as the night came to a close and Kakashi left to get some rest. She knew she was going to have to be patient until Sai came back to her. She was going to stay positive no matter what.

* * *

 **End of the first chapter to chapter 1 of this sequel. I know it's a lot of information in the chapter, but a lot of stuff happens right after the war.**

 **No Sai at the moment but he's coming back no worries. Hopefully Kakashi doesn't seem out of character. If you are all confused about this chapter, then you didn't read my last story Stirring Emotions. Stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **Let me know about the start of this sequel and what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback on my previous chapter. I had final exams this week so I been too busy to edit and post this chapter. Any encouragement or review on my story, helps a lot.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 2

The next day, news spread of Kakashi's nomination as the new Hokage. Everyone seemed more eager about the new choice of the Hokage because many people were confident in Kakashi's qualifications. He was to be announced in front of the Konoha council this afternoon.

Saryie hoped it went well for Kakashi, she could tell he wasn't too prepared mentally to be Hokage. She could tell he was stressed last night.

There were too many things happening all at once, it seemed.

Saryie had just left the mesh hall with Michi when they spied a blur of green and blue racing through the Village. Saryie tilted her head to the side as she distinctly recognized the wisps of silver hair and Gai's green jump suit.

"What the…"

Michi busted up laughing. "Is that who I think it is?"

Saryie cracked a smile. "Yup. That certainly Gai and Kakashi."

Michi continued laughing. "What the heck are they up to?"

"I think they're racing each other." Saryie giggled.

"Behold the future Hokage!" Michi gestured with a smirk.

"Indeed."

"Saryie. Michi."

Saryie and Michi's attention turned to the voice that came from behind them to see their other teammate, Azumi, standing stoically in front of them and next to her their sensei, Iroha.

"Greetings," Iroha expressed, stiffly. "I hope you two are free because I would like to call a team meeting right now."

"Well besides helping build the Haruki compound, we're free," Michi mentioned, calmly.

"What's this meeting about?" Saryie blurted out, curiously.

"Let's go somewhere, more secluded," Iroha suggested.

The four of them headed to a place of privacy which was outside the crater of Konoha, amongst the trees. When Iroha had checked that the coast was clear with his byakugan, he took a deep breath. His team waited patiently for whatever news he had to deliver. Michi leaned casually against a tree as Azumi stood static to his side, eyeing Iroha and Saryie impatiently waiting for Iroha to continue.

"As you are all aware, a new Hokage has been decided," Iroha paused, his face firm. "With that said, your side mission to create a defensive jutsu will have to be put on hold. The Village is struggling to put itself back together and with Tsunade out-of-commission, it is most likely your side mission will be cut."

"What?! We put so much effort into learning this thing! We can't just quit!" Saryie argued.

"I wasn't suggesting you three to quit. It may become a useful jutsu for future events, but as of now…" Iroha sighed. "You three will be asked to focus your attention on other Village matters."

"Like what?" Saryie asked incredulously, a bit upset.

"War has been declared."

Saryie gasped as Michi stuttered, taken back losing his calm demeanor. Azumi's eyes narrowed as her eyes divert down to the ground.

"By who?!" Michi nearly shouted.

"The man's name that has declared war on the five great nations is Madara Uchiha," Iroha expressed, his voice completely serious.

"That's impossible. That man is dead," Azumi coolly interjected, lifting her hard gaze to Iroha.

"Yea, he'd be like 150 by now!" Michi added, his eyebrows drawn down, enhancing the scar between his eyes.

"Regardless how hard it may seem to believe, he is alive and has threatened the entire shinobi world," Iroha answered, grimly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"When did this happen?" Saryie blurted out.

"During the Five Kage Summit."

"What are the five great nations going to do about it?!" Michi asked, hotly.

"They decided to create the first ever Shinobi Ally Forces to defeat Madara." Iroha answered, shortly. Team H seem to let that information sink in quietly.

Iroha cleared his throat to gain their attention after seeing their agitation melt with understanding. "That is why your side mission is no longer of high importance. Konoha will be working on rebuilding itself and preparing for war at the same time. It is best we all focus our efforts in getting Konoha ready to go to war. Missions will still be carried out and Konoha will be busier than ever."

"So we can't train on our new jutsu?!" Saryie demanded.

"We can," Azumi answered, her eyes connecting with Saryie. "However, Iroha will no longer be testing us and the Hokage will not require us to complete it within the next month. As far as the New Hokage would be concerned, this side mission would be canceled. Isn't that right?" Azumi questioned, steadily, her eyes cutting back to Iroha.

"Yes. There will no longer be a deadline for you three to finish your jutsu so you are no longer required to complete it if you do not choose too," Iroha spoke, calmly.

The four fell into silence, each mauling it over.

"Well I'm not giving up," Saryie declared, looking expectantly at Azumi and then Michi.

Michi's eyes connected with Saryie's taking in her determined face. He nodded slightly, his eyes serious. "It would be best in the long run to finish it."

Saryie and Michi both looked expectantly at Azumi, who analyzed them. "I'm not against it."

Saryie cracked a smile. "Good! Then will finish the jutsu when we each have time!"

Iroha smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth curving upwards. "Very well. That is all I had to say. The Village will soon learn about the upcoming war after Kakashi's nomination. Be sure not to cause a panic with the information I have just given you," Iroha commented, unfolding his arms.

When the four of them had returned back to the Village, they split up. Saryie left with Michi to head back to the Haruki compound to help build. They barely started helping construct the roofs for the houses when an announcement they weren't expecting to hear came around.

Saryie had to pause what she was doing to ask again if what she was hearing was true. She was expecting to hear about Kakashi officially becoming the new Hokage but instead it was about Tsunade's recovery.

"Tsunade's awake?" Saryie asked, hesitantly.

"That's great!" Michi spoke, beaming at Sakura who had relayed the news.

"I know! It's a miracle. She pulled through and woke up!" Sakura cheerfully proclaimed. "I'll see you two later, I got to go tell more people!"

"Alright, see you Sakura," Michi called after her as she raced off. "Can you believe that?"

"It's definitely a miracle," Saryie finally mentioned, still taken back at the sudden news.

"Yea, Kakashi caught a break."

"Lucky for him indeed." Saryie laughed, feeling the tension leaving her body. "It's good to have our 5th Hokage back."

"Yea."

Michi and Saryie continued working on the roof of the house. By the time the sun set, it was easy to see the Haruki compound was coming together. They had already completed six houses and were working on three more.

Michi and Saryie sat on the roof of the newly finished house they helped build, looking up at the stars until a voice called for them down below.

"Michi! Saryie! Come down for dinner, mom says so!" Airi expressed, waving the two down, smiling brightly.

Michi and Saryie got up and hopped down from the roof, in front of Airi. Airi giggled as she led the way to where dinner was to be held.

Saryie and Michi were soon surrounded by laughter and the smell of food as a big camp fire was lit in the middle of the compound. Saryie was greeted by a few of Michi's relatives as she passed by, only recognizing a few of the other ninja from Michi's clan.

Airi led them to a spot where Akiko, Aoi, and Miyu were sitting. The three of them joined the other half of Michi's family on the log they were resting on. Most of Michi's family and relatives were eating already as Airi picked up two empty plates to hand to Saryie and Michi.

Michi and Saryie thanked Airi before heading over to where the food was to serve themselves. When they got back Airi made room for Saryie to sit by her as Michi took a spot next to his mom an Aoi. On Saryie's other side was Miyu who was eating her food in delight, while Airi was picking at the food she didn't like on her plate.

Saryie swallowed the food in her mouth before talking gently to Airi. "So how is the new Ninja Academy coming along?"

"Iruka-sensei said that the building is almost all finished! They're working on the finishing touches," Airi explained happily.

"That's good to hear. So classes will resume again?"

"Yea! Hopefully within the next week! I'm so excited to go back to learning," Airi mentioned as she took a bite of food she did like.

"I don't think it will be that soon," Miyu commented, calmly.

Saryie turned her attention to Michi's oldest sister. "How come?"

"The building is almost finished, were only missing furniture and having to rearrange what we do have in the classrooms. That's also not our only problem; a lot of our sensei are too busy helping the village in some other way," Miyu expressed evenly, looking at Saryie.

Saryie nodded firmly, understanding. "But its progress. It's going to take some time before things get back to the way things were."

"Yea and we'll learn how to be strong shinobi!" Airi claimed, positively.

Saryie smiled at Airi, before her attention was brought back to Miyu.

"Me and Airi saw this boy at the academy," Miyu began, making sure she had Saryie's attention. Saryie fixated her focus on Miyu. "He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. He had brownish hair and black eyes. He had similar facial features to yours."

Saryie's eyes widened as she wondered if Miyu saw her brother, Nao, at the Academy.

"The boy was just staring at the academy building determinedly. He looked like a civilian… a farmer to be exact. I asked him why he was there but he couldn't give me a straight answer and got bashful."

"Do you know who he was?" Saryie asked curiously, as she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Miyu nodded, looking into the fire pit. "He said his name was Nao." Miyu turned back to look at Saryie. "Don't you have a brother named, Nao?" Miyu's eyes were serious.

"Yes," Saryie answered quickly as her mind tried to process what this meant. "Can you let me know if you see him there again?" Saryie questioned.

Miyu nodded as she turned back to her food.

Saryie's mind was racing with ideas and theories. What was her brother doing at the new academy? Was it possible her brother was admiring the ninja academy? Saryie knew it might be likely and she was definitely going to investigate if it were true or not.

The night continued onward and once the food was gone, people began to excusing themselves back to their homes. Saryie left soon too after thanking and saying her goodbyes to Michi's family.

Saryie began to head home, walking leisurely. There was no point in rushing. The night was beautiful but she also had a lot on her mind. There was so much information to sort through. The upcoming war, their training, Tsunade waking up, her little brother Nao… Everything was changing and it was changing so fast.

Saryie had thought long and hard about what Kakashi had said about Sai last night while she tried to go to sleep. She was hopeful about Sai. She was happy he chose his friends over the foundation, but she was still unsure what it meant for her though.

Saryie's worries melted away as she approached her tent. There he stood, tall and a bit awkwardly by her tent. Saryie couldn't help but smile, though she needed to stay cautious as her eyes met Sai's dark ones.

His eyes seemed to gaze quickly over her whole form before settling back on her face. His blank expression gave nothing away as to why he was here and Saryie could feel her heart starting to beat fast in anticipation as he began to open his mouth.

"Hello Saryie," Sai greeted, his tone grim.

Saryie could already feel her worry setting back in at his tone. He usually smiled at her in greeting, except when they had first met.

"Hey." Saryie tried to keep her face composed as she stopped in front of him.

"I was informed this was your sleeping corridors for the time being."

"Yes, you're correct."

Sai nodded, gazing through the flap of her tent before his eyes drifted back to her and then behind her. He seemed unsure of himself and Saryie could feel her mouth go dry in nervousness.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Sai questioned, yearning in his voice.

Saryie bit her lip as she nodded her head. She followed beside him as they began walking along the streets. Most of the tents had their lamps dimmed or were completely dark. Quiet snores and crickets filled the air as they made their way to a secluded path.

They walked in between the piles of lumber that were stacked on top of each other for construction. It was there with no one else around that Sai turned to face Saryie. Saryie froze and quickly looked up at Sai, meeting his eyes.

His eyes seemed to soften as he stared down at her face. Saryie was unsure of what to think as he began talking lowly.

"I'm glad to see you are no longer in the infirmary… I have to be honest, when I first heard you were in there, I became concerned…" Sai paused, his eyes never leaving Saryie's as she waited patiently for him to continue. "I haven't felt concern for another individual since I was a child. It felt foreign to me and I wasn't sure why I felt concerned…

"I was able to finally sort through why and that reason is because I care for you".

Saryie's breath stopped short at his words and could tell by the firmness in his eyes that he meant what he was saying.

"It took me a little longer than expected to understand what I was feeling, but I think I finally figured it out." Sai took a step forward, closer to Saryie and gently grabbed her hand.

Saryie didn't fight it and let her hand be held within Sai's gloved one, his exposed thumb hesitantly running over her skin. A smile broke through on her face as she gazed happily up at Sai.

His eyes seem to lightened in response as he returned his signature smile before continuing. "I know now that I cherish our bond we share and I desire not to lose you. At the infirmary, I didn't know how to react…"

"Sai, it's okay," Saryie interrupted, placing a hand on his cheek softly.

"Thank you for being here for me…" Sai spoke, evenly, gazing over her content features.

Saryie giggled as she removed her hand from his cheek. "You don't have to thank me. It's what friends are for." Saryie smiled, charmingly.

"And you helped show me the meaning of friendship. I don't know if I would have defied my orders as easily if it weren't for you helping me discover what a bond truly was," Sai mentioned, his tone soft.

"Yea… Kakashi told me how you let Naruto leave the Village despite your orders."

"Oh, so you already know?" Sai questioned, wide eyed.

"The majority of it, yes," Saryie answered, honestly.

"I see."

Sai took a moment, analyzing her. "Did Kakashi mention how I was the one to tell Sakura that Naruto loved her?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Saryie asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh, I guess not," Sai muttered, unfazed. His eyes shifted slightly away from Saryie's face, looking uncertain. "I am not to certain I made the right call… but at the time, I thought it was. I had told Sakura Naruto was in love with her when he had left the Village."

"Why would you do that?" Saryie asked, curious.

"Because it's true." Sai's eyes landed back on hers. "Naruto looks at Sakura the way you look at me," Sai stated, straight-faced.

Saryie could feel a blush forming on her cheeks as she looked slightly way from Sai's gaze.

"Also Naruto had confirmed my theory."

Saryie's eyes snapped right back to Sai's face, her momentary embarrassment forgotten.

"I had only wanted to help," Sai continued, his tone even. "But I think I caused more of a mess. Naruto was in such pain from the news about Sasuke that I thought part of that pain was the burden of the promise he made to Sakura many years ago. I had told Sakura this, in hopes that she would help relieve Naruto of the burden… but she tried to lie to him instead and tried to go after Sasuke herself."

"What?!" Saryie asked, befuddled

"She meant to deceive her comrades and stop Sasuke herself, but fortunately Kakashi and Naruto were able to stop her from her pursuit," Sai explained, quickly to reassure Saryie.

"That's good," Saryie breathed.

Sai nodded. "It is… however, Sasuke still remains to be a source of pain for Naruto," Sai mentioned, lightly.

"Naruto doesn't want to give up on his friends," Saryie spoke, reassuringly, squeezing Sai's hand.

Sai squeezed her hand back, his eyes briefly darting between their joined hands and Saryie's eyes.

"I can see that now… much like I don't want to give up on this," Sai mentioned, softly, his other hand coming up to cup Saryie's cheek.

Saryie cracked a smile and stood on her tippy toes to share a soft kiss with Sai.

* * *

 **Aweeeee… Ok so they back to talking. Sai had to sort things out for himself and Saryie was more than willing to give him space about it. Stay tune for more.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, Azumi, Miyu, and Airi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a little late, but I'll be posting new chapters every 2 weeks now. I have a side project I am currently working on that's been taking up my time and it is helping me write more. Also I've been lacking inspiration since I haven't been getting much feedback on this story. Any who, Thank you for your patience and for those who do review. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 3

Saryie woke up chipper the next morning. She had a bounce in her step with a wide smile gracing her face. It was easy to tell that her night with Sai lightened the hurt in her heart that she had been feeling. She was more enthusiastic to return to doing tasks around the village.

Michi could easily spot the change in her mood early that morning and he smirked at her as she bounded passed him. She was helping pass out tools needed to build the remaining three houses in the compound.

Michi strolled alongside her, catching her attention. "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Saryie just hummed in response as she continued working.

"Who's bed did you wake up in?" Michi questioned, his eyebrow quirked up.

"My own!" Saryie snapped with her tongue sticking out, knowing Michi was trying to get a rise out of her.

Michi chuckled. "Alright but I'm not buying it…." Michi muttered as he went back to work.

"Sai came to see me last night," Saryie stated.

"Ah, so you had company in bed," Michi teased with a smirk.

"No!"

"I'm just messing around, but I am glad that you're happy again. I can't deal with two Azumi's," Michi commented, with a chuckle as him and Saryie got back to work.

The three house were finished by lunch time as the builders decided to take a break. Michi's mom and dad thanked Saryie for helping, before Saryie and Michi headed out of the compounded to the meal hall.

It was on their way there that they spotted Azumi, who was helping push Isamu, her father, along in his wheelchair.

"Hey Azumi. Hi Mister Heizu," Saryie greeted, curious.

Azumi stopped in her tracks at the sight of her teammates. Her face was composed yet her eyes were narrowed and calculating. Saryie hadn't seen Azumi around much due to the fact that she had to take care of her dad and had to help him start reconstructing projects they lost in the attack.

From what Saryie knew, Azumi told her that Isamu was very upset that he had to start recreating his experiments and potions all over again. All his research was lost. Azumi strived to help her father the best she could in retrieving lost data. Saryie's eyes landed on Isamu and his eyes glared up at her and Michi.

Isamu's mouth was set in a firm frown as he grunted in response as Michi also greeted him.

"Has the Haruki compound been completed?" Azumi questioned, looking at Michi.

"For the most part, yea. Just need the furnishing to get done to make the house a home and for the last few houses the plaster needs to set," Michi commented.

Azumi gave a stiff nodded in understanding as her father grumbled.

"Azumi, I appreciate it if you could chit chat with your comrades later. I don't want to miss the meeting."

Isamu's voice was stern and deep as his eyes stared on ahead.

"What meeting?" Saryie blurted out, her eyes wide.

"The war council meeting," Azumi answered, her voice dull as she began pushing her father once more. "If you excuse me, the meeting starts at 1."

Once they were out of ear range, Michi scratched his head.

"I guess it's starting."

"What is?" Saryie turned back to Michi.

"If there's going to be a war council meeting, news will soon be spread throughout the village that war is coming," Michi breathed, looking solemn.

Saryie turned on her heels and began to march off in the direction Azumi headed but Michi pulled her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the meeting!" Saryie stated like it was obvious.

"No you're not. You weren't invited. Its only for the elite shinobi and elders of the village," Michi expressed, holding on to Saryie.

"Why does Azumi get to go then?! She's only a chunin like us!"

"Probably because of her dad! She has to accompany him. Plus, she's not as brash as you are. Now will you quit it!" Michi whined, tired of holding on to her as she was struggling to get free.

"Ughhh."

Saryie soon gave in with a pout much to the relief of Michi. They began heading to the meal hall once again to grab a bite to eat. Once there, they grabbed a tray and got served whatever the lunch of the day was and sat down at one of the many long rectangle tables.

They ate quietly and soon enough they heard the chatter about the war that had been declared. Saryie pursed her lips in thought. They had known about this only a day before and now it was spreading like wild fire. Some people were sharing opinions of concern about the vulnerability of the Village. Konoha barely got back their Hokage and were busy rebuilding the Village with resources that were already stretched thin. To add war on top of that, no one was confident about it and especially no one trusted the other nations to keep their word on the allied shinobi force.

The chatter began to overwhelm Saryie. Many believe Konoha shouldn't take part in the war, that things will turn out ugly like in the Third Great Shinobi War. Many believe Konoha will be left vulnerable when all skilled shinobi are called away for war, only leaving behind genin. Many fear the other nations or smaller villages would act and take advantage of Konoha's helplessness.

Saryie couldn't take it any more as she soon took her leave from Michi, no longer wanting to eat. She had to just get away for a while. The pessimism of war bothered her. She believed in Konoha and many of those unhappy about the upcoming war were from civilians that worried for their safety. Saryie knew very little about the upcoming war and the politics of it, she assumed she'll find out more about the war from Azumi later.

For now, Saryie wanted to take her mind off of it as she sped away to check on her family's farm outside of Konoha's gates. She knew that with Konoha slim on resources, they were probably taking whatever they could get from outside farmers and suppliers. Which probably means the tasks around the farm were piling up.

She got to her family's farm in no time by running, stretching her muscles felt freeing. It was quiet on the farm. Saryie saw a hamper full of clothes that she presumed were dirty and a big tub that lacked water. Saryie rationalized her mom went down to fetch water from the river so she could start washing clothes.

Saryie glanced around the farm to notice that half the crops were missing from the field. The crops had been picked earlier in order to share with the Village. The other few fields needed attending too as Saryie saw weeds starting to sprout and wilting limbs hanging off growing plants.

She knew it was her brother who helped her father tend to the crops and fields every morning, but it seems they were slacking with the up keep due to continuous traveling into the village to donate supplies.

Without further delay, Saryie began working on the fields. She attending to every crop and removing weeds and wilting limbs as she saw fit. The work in the field came like second nature to her as her knees, legs, hands, and shoes became dirty.

She worked quickly and diligently, finding a peace in the simple tasks. It helped distract her from current events as she soon went to fetch some water for a couple of plants that seem to be drying out. It was then that she spied her mother working away at washing clothes on the washing rack.

Saryie came back soon enough with water for a couple of plants and began watering them lightly, not wanting them to drown. She stopped short, when she saw her mother approach her out of the corner of her eye.

Saryie stood up straight, seeing her mother carrying a cup of something.

"I made you some tea. Drink up," her mother, Tsubaki, informed, offering Saryie the cup.

Saryie took if openly, and smiled lightly at her mom before taking a couple sips.

"It's good, thanks." Saryie mentioned, her eyes catching her mom's expression. Saryie warily stopped drinking, trying to read her mom's gaze.

Tsubaki's mouth was set in a light frown, something Saryie was too use to, but Tsubaki eyes didn't read disappointment or anger like they usually do. Instead there was something else in her mom's eyes. They were narrowed slightly and held a hard gaze.

"Mom?"

"You're much too headstrong like me," her mom finally commented, her tone sad.

Saryie looked at her questionably.

Her mom stepped closer to her. They were almost the same height but Saryie had an inch over her mom. Her mom placed her hands on Saryie face, her hard gaze stiffing.

"I had tried to cast you out of this family so you could one day see how hard it would be to be a ninja. I was hoping one day you would come back, learning that the ninja world was too cruel to be a part of. I always hoped you would come to your senses," Tsubaki paused as she saw Saryie's face sadden.

"I never wanted children that went out and fought a battle that they didn't need to fight. There were other clans that bred fighters and warriors. I figured they could lose their children if it meant mine were free to live safely. I had made the choice for us. To live a tame life. A peaceful one.

"But you…. you chose a different life for yourself. It pained me. It infuriated me. Every day you came home from the academy showing off the new stuff you learned, I was boiling inside. I wanted you to see that the life of a ninja wasn't fun and games. I wanted you to see how dangerous and freighting it was and then you would see and give up on it. But you persisted….

"When you graduated and became a genin, I knew you would be sent on missions from that point on and there was nothing I could do to stop you. Bitterly I kicked you out, hoping you would learn and come back home.

"You never did. You never did learn. You never did come back home and tell me you're sorry," Tsubaki paused as she watched her daughter's eyes almost fill up with tears. "I always thought it be better if I pretended that you didn't exist than to live with the constant fear of you coming home close to death and dying in my arms."

Saryie tried to sniffle up her tears as her mom wiped away at a loose tear that fell down her face. She didn't know what to say to her mom. She was hurting. She loved her family so much but she always saw disappointment and anger in her mom's eyes.

"Seeing you in the infirmary after Pein's attack with fire and passion in your eyes still. I knew you won't ever come back home the way I want you too. I have given up on that hope. I can see how much it means to you. You are one headstrong, determined child and I'm glad you're well," Tsubaki stated as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Saryie dropped her tea and hugged her mother tightly, choking back a cry. It meant so much to Saryie that her mom was finally showing her affection and concern. She had accepted Saryie for who she was even if it didn't make her happy. They hugged for a few moments before Tsubaki broke the hug.

Tsubaki gave a slight smile but her eyes still held a hardness to them. "I think the cows could use some fresh water," Tsubaki mentioned, glancing over at the pen.

Saryie smiled broadly. "I'm on it."

Tsubaki nodded before picking up Saryie's forgotten cup and headed back inside her house.

Saryie leaped cheerfully over to the animal pen that held three cows and one donkey. Saryie placed some fresh water in the pen and then jumped over the fencing, grabbing a brush. She started to brush the donkey's hair knowing it wasn't about keeping the animals well-groomed but keeping the animals use to human contact.

She was humming to herself when she heard footsteps approaching. Saryie glanced over to see Nao heading over. He entered and closed the pen and picked up a second brush.

"You know you're doing my chores right?" Nao stated, eyeing his sister, a small smile on his face.

"Hm, you must be slacking then," Saryie commented, smiling.

"Does mom know you're here?" Nao asked carefully.

"She does."

Nao nodded as he continued to brush the donkey.

"I already done that side, why don't you go brush Betty." Saryie pointed to the cow.

"No way! She's not very fond of me. She'll try to bulldoze me out of the pen."

"Oh stop being dramatic." Saryie laughed.

Saryie walked calmly over to Betty who was grazing lazily. She started to brush her and the cow didn't seem to care. "See. Your dramatic."

"No, I'm not watch!" Nao stated determine as he approached hesitantly. As soon as Nao got into arms distance, Betty seemed to snap her head in his direction, eyeing him.

Nao jumped and back away. "See she has an evil glint in her eye, I just know it."

Saryie laughed. "Whatever, just go and brush the other cows. I got Betty."

Betty seemed to relax as Nao went to the other cows that gave him no trouble as Saryie began brushing Betty. Silence soon enveloped them as they continued to work. Nao soon shuffled the animals poo out of the pen. With both Saryie and Nao smelling like a mess, they left the pen and went to the river.

"So where were you while I was doing all your chores?" Saryie teased, nudging Nao in the ribs.

"Hey," Nao protested as he answered. "I was in the Village. Helping dad mostly."

Saryie nodded, her mind wandering back to Miyu having spotted him at the academy building. She was curious if it really was him and if he was there but before she could have asked, Nao caught her off guard with his own question.

"Is it true? Is there going to be a war?" Nao asked, his tone grave, staring at the ground as they walked.

"Um.. yes," Saryie stuttered out, confused.

"Are you going to be sent into battle?" Nao asked earnestly as his eyes glanced at Saryie.

Saryie sighed as she pursed her lips. "I don't know yet. Battle tactics haven't been decided yet. The Village is only starting to prepare, but it's possible though."

"Are you scared?" Nao asked, bluntly, shifting his eyes away from her.

"No," Saryie stated out of habit and saw Nao glanced at her astonished. "I mean…. I'm concerned… I'm fearful for my comrades lives and my Village but if fighting in this war is what will protect you and my home. I have no fear of dying."

Nao seemed out of sorts at that. It looked like he was struggling to make up his mind of what he wanted to say. "Does mom know about the war yet?"

"I doubt it. She didn't mention it," Saryie commented with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew her mom would certainly disapprove and would not like it one bit if Saryie was sent off to war. Even though her mom accepted her, it didn't mean she agree to Saryie going off to war. After all, that's how Saryie's grandfather died.

Nao had nodded, silence falling over them.

Once they got to the river, Nao was barely taking his shoes off when Saryie pushed him into the water. Saryie laughed as she jumped in. Nao complain how shoes were the hardest things to keep dry. Saryie splashed him in the face and told him to live a little. Nao smirked as he too, began to splash Saryie back.

They had fun while it lasted but once they were clean they sat on the river bank to dry off. Saryie ruffled Nao's hair which he told her to quit teasing him. Saryie laughed lightly watching as Nao ringed out his shirt of excess water.

"Hey so a little birdie told me that they saw you at the ninja academy building the other day," Saryie started, watching her brother closely.

Nao seemed to tense up. "Oh... that, I was just admiring how much the reconstruction of the Village was coming along," Nao spoke trying to act casual.

"Really now? How many times have to gone to admiring the reconstructing of the building?" Saryie questioned skeptical.

Nao turned away. "A few times."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew what it was like."

"Wish to know what was like?" Saryie questioned, watching as Nao looked up at the sky, his face complex.

"To be a ninja…"

* * *

 **Sooo, yeaaa. No spoilers but uh oh lul.**

 **I focus more on Saryie and her mom's relationship in this chapter to amend some of her bonds.**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Michi, Saryie, Nao, Azumi, Miyu, and Isamu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers, I hope your weekend goes well. This chapter is a bit short but it's because its starting off a new mission next chapter which I hope you enjoy. I haven't written anymore chapters passed chapter 9 and with school coming up I might get slowed down some. I've been trying my hand at some other creative writing forms and after about a month or so, I been losing inspiration to write. I have an outline of what I want to accomplish after chapter 9… I just haven't felt any motivation to do so. Hopefully you'll understand, especially those who are writers themselves or artists. Anyway let me know what you guys think. I'm more than happy to hear your guys opinion. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 4

Saryie aggressively attacked the training post all morning. She was relentless as she tried to beat through the concerns that lingered in the back of her mind from the previous day. Her brother wanting to become a ninja was a shock to her. She didn't realize that Nao's ambitions were growing beyond the normalcy of a farmer's life.

She couldn't blame him for wanting more in life, but why the sudden change was what worried her. Nao never once indicated that he wanted to be a ninja. Saryie was worried if Nao would pursue this new ambition. She would love to help him, of course… but… this was the very thing her mom did not want.

Saryie's mom wanted to keep Saryie at arm's length from Nao as to not influence his life. Now look what happened, Nao possibly wants to be a ninja which would break their mom's heart all over again.

Saryie wasn't sure what to do and wasn't sure how certain Nao was about becoming a ninja. Saryie grunted as she punched the training post harder. She was pleased that the Village was coming along smoothly and was able to reconstruct the training grounds.

Just as she landed a kick to the training post, she heard the tail wisp of the wind and turned in time as Sai landed before her.

Saryie's face lifted in delight as the tension in her body faded.

"Sai!"

"Hello, Saryie." Sai greeted as he smiled, swiftly. "Care for a partner?"

"Sure!"

Saryie prepared her stance as Sai readied himself. The two began sparring; however, Sai could tell Saryie was distracted. Her moves were slower and her hits were not direct. Sai found it easy to block her as his eyes tried to analyze her concentrated face.

In the midst of one blocked move, Sai had his hand wrapped around her wrist inches from his face.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Saryie looked quizzedly up into Sai's eyes, snapping back into focus. "Hm?"

"You are rather slow today."

"What did you say?!" Saryie was quick to straighten her posture as she retracted her hand back to her side. She placed her hands on her hips as her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"All I meant was you seem to be unfocused." Sai tried to correct, hesitantly, picking up on Saryie's behavior.

"Oh…" Saryie's defensive posture slackened as she pursed her lips, looking downward at the ground. "I guess I am a bit unfocused. I came out here to get my mind off of family matters. It's been bugging me all night." Saryie sighed.

"What on your mind?" Sai spoke directly, his eyes trained on Saryie.

"It's my brother…. He wants to be a ninja," Saryie admitted, regrettably.

Sai stayed quiet as he took in the information, mauling over possible responses. Sai took so long that Saryie lifted her head to look at him. His mouth opened slightly ajar as if he were trying to find the right words to say.

"Is it relatively a bad thing?"

Saryie took in a long breath. "I don't know. To my mom it would be. To my dad probably."

"And what do you think?"

"I say if it's what he wants… but it's not necessarily bad. I just don't know why he wants to be a ninja all of a sudden and I don't want my parents blaming me for his choices. My mom just accepted my lifestyle and to force her to accept her other child wanting to become a ninja too… well I'm pretty sure she'll be resentful towards me again."

Saryie's shoulders slumped as she pursed her lips in deep thought.

"If it's any comfort…. Nao is 12, correct?" Sai questioned, calmly.

"Yea," Saryie answered a bit confused, looking up at Sai.

"There is a very slim chance that he could become a ninja at that age. The maximum age limitation to enter into the ninja academy is 8 years old. The reason behind that is because the older the children get the harder it is to teach them the ninja way and to adapt to using chakra. It's like learning a second language. Children pick up learning something new a lot easier and faster than older children. You had mentioned you were enrolled in the academy at age 8 which is fairly lucky that you were able to catch up in the curriculum. Others have graduated at age nine from the academy. With your brother being 12, its highly unlikely that he will be able to pick up chakra training," Sai explained, evenly.

Saryie stared, wide-eyed at Sai for a moment. "So your saying… it's too late for him to become a ninja?"

"Yes."

Saryie took Sai's steady answer and let her mind wrap around that. She was somewhat relieved and saddened for her little brother. She was relieved that he won't get hurt but was saddened that if this was what he really wanted, it would be nearly impossible.

Sai's hand soon gripped her upper arm, making Saryie look up at him. "Did I say something wrong?" Sai's eyes darted between hers, trying to understand.

Saryie smiled. "No… I just trying to sort through this myself."

Before Sai could respond, an Anbu member showed up requesting for Saryie report to the Hokage's office. After the Anbu delivered the news, he disappeared in a blur. Saryie soon became widely curious as her previous concerns were shoved to the back of her mind.

"I suppose I better get going," Saryie mentioned as she turned back to Sai.

Sai gave her his signature smile as he gently released her arm. "Yes, its best not to make the Hokage wait. I heard she's been rather cranky after waking from her coma."

"Heh, when is she ever not cranky?" Saryie remarked, with a laugh.

Saryie soon pulled Sai down by his collar for a kiss, catching him off guard. He welcomed the gestured as Saryie's lips met his in a small peck.

Saryie soon released him and smiled dazzling up at him. "I'll see you later," Saryie spoke as she departed from the training grounds.

Saryie made her way to Hokage's headquarters that had been recently moved to a newly finished building. It wasn't the official Hokage tower yet but it was for the time being. When Saryie arrived, she wasn't that surprised to see her two teammates standing there in front of Tsunade.

"Look who is late again," Michi commented with a smirk, having turned slightly to greet her.

"I'm not late!" Saryie argued as she stepped into the room to stand beside them.

"Then how come you're always the last one to arrive?" Michi teased.

"My Anbu messenger must have been slower than yours," Saryie stated, sticking out her tongue.

The three of them turned as a cough interrupted the conversation. The said Anbu messenger stood in the corner of the room, staring evenly at Saryie through their Anbu mask.

"You are a rather unpredictable ninja to find," the Anbu messenger stated.

Michi began chuckling as Saryie glared at Michi. Azumi was seemingly ignoring their banter as she turned to face Tsunade again.

"Glad to see you three are still in high spirits," Tsunade remarked, dryly, gaining Saryie and Michi's attention. "I called you three in here for two reasons. One is to inform you that your side mission to create a defensive jutsu will be suspended. The testing and evaluation of the jutsu will have to wait till after the war. There isn't enough time and I need you three to put all of your effort into preparing for the war."

Tsunade seemed to let go of a deep breath as the expected solemn news settled in the room. Saryie's stare was transfix on Tsunade's figure, ready to hear the next piece of news.

"What's the second reason you called us in for?" Saryie spoke impatiently but not out of disrespect.

Tsunade took a long hard stare at Saryie, reading Saryie's determine face. Tsunade was slightly surprised that Saryie wasn't yelling protestations about the side mission being cut. Tsunade's gaze shifted to the other two and knew that the three must have suspected their side mission to be canceled.

"I have separate assignments to give you," Tsunade declared, evenly. "Michi and Saryie, you two are to go meet Nago at his estate."

"WHATT?!" Both Michi and Saryie shouted.

Their once composed faces shattered into ones of complete astonishment and annoyance.

"Why us?" Saryie insisted, annoyed

"This is a bummer," Michi complained with a whine.

"Why can't you get Team 10 to go complete this assignment?!" Saryie continued.

"Because Nago specifically requested the services of both of you," Tsunade spoke, her tone on the verge of annoyance.

"What!? Why does that matter?" Saryie spoke quickly, flustered.

Michi was shaking his head, sighing loudly.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, quieting the both of them. "Quit your whining! This assignment is important to the wellbeing of this village for the upcoming war!"

With that statement, both Saryie and Michi stood still. Their attention fully set on Tsunade's explanation.

"This mission request is of high importance. Right now, not many missions will be accepted as the Village gets closer to war, but this one… Nago has offered an exchange. He asked for the services of you two by name. He claims you two are the only ones that can do it and what he's offering in return is a steady supply of herbs for the next three months.

"This would be a very advantageous deal for Konoha at such a stressful time. Your assignment is to secure that deal. Whatever services that Nago needs you to perform that is within reasonable means must be done and complete. I trust you two will put aside your discord for the betterment of the village. Understood?" Tsunade eyed them sharply.

Saryie grumbled in agreement and Michi sighed in acceptance.

Tsunade was meekly pleased when she turned her gaze to Azumi.

"Azumi, as for you, I need you to travel to Suna again and deliver this scroll to the Kazekage. Only to the Kazekage do I want this delivered to." Tsunade offered the scroll as she spoke, pointing towards Azumi.

"Yes Lady Tsunade-sama." Azumi stepped forward to receive the scroll and to place it within the confines of her poncho.

"HEY! Why does Azumi get to go off by herself to Suna?" Saryie interjected, annoyed once more.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she glared at Saryie in warning.

Michi elbowed Saryie in the rib. "Just drop it."

Saryie glared at Michi. "No, why do we get stuck with Nago and she gets to go off into the desert? How come Nago didn't ask for Azumi's services?!" Saryie stepped forward, matching Tsunade's glare.

Tsunade glared right back at Saryie before smirking. "Well you can ask Nago that when you see him. He's expecting your arrival by tonight, you better get packing."

Saryie huffed.

"You three have your assignments, now get going."

Azumi bowed in respect before she disappeared as Saryie was grumbling to herself while walking out the door with Michi strolling out casually beside her.

"I guess we better get going," Saryie admitted, looking over at Michi.

"Heh, yea. Who knows what Nago is gonna want. I rather get their early to get the mission over with quicker," Michi droned as he fluffed his hair.

"Alright, lets grab our things and head out. It's only a 4 hour run from here. I'll meet you at the gate."

Michi nodded as the two split up, heading to get their respected gear.

Once Saryie had gathered her things, she went to look for Sai. She found him easily and told him the news. They spoke sweet goodbyes, Saryie shared with him a brief kiss before heading to the gate.

Saryie waited until Michi arrived and then the two of them were off to discover what Nago had in store for them.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. But I didn't think there was a better place to stop.**

 **So we're going to have a brief mission for Saryie and Michi and the side character Nago again. Lul I plan to make the mission light and comedic much like many Naruto episodes.**

 **I like to see my chapters as episodes in the show so I try to write to that effect.**

 **This is all happening around Naruto's ship voyage to the animal island to meet Killer B.**

 **Anyway, reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, Azumi, and Nago.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 5

When Saryie and Michi arrived outside of Nago's estate within four hours, it was already five in the evening. Michi was breathing heavily after having to keep up with Saryie's pace.

Saryie looked upon the estate with displeasure.

With her hands at her hips, Saryie's eyes glanced to Michi who was crouched down out of breath.

"Are you really that out of breath?" Saryie remarked.

"Partly."

"You said you wanted to get this mission over with as fast as possible."

"I didn't mean I wanted to kill my lungs to do it."

Saryie sighed as Michi soon got up and they approached the estate's front entrance. They were escorted in soon enough by Nago's servants and led to a familiar room where they had first met Nago.

They were left to themselves as the servants went to fetch Nago to inform him of their arrival.

Saryie and Michi took a seat on the floor as they waited. Saryie looked around impatiently as Michi slouched in posture and stared up in space.

Soon enough the doors slammed open and Nago entered as the servant tried to announce his name. Nago stood in the open doorway, his beady gaze landing directly on the two of them.

"Well I'm surprised YOU TWO arrived before dinner. LUCKY for you!" Nago announced with his shrill voice.

Silence fell between them for a moment as Nago began to step forward but got stuck mid-step.

"Phi! You're stepping on my robes! Shoo, shoo. Go have the others prepare dinner!" Nago requested as he roughly tugged his robes away from under his servant's foot.

After the servant, Phi, scurried out shutting the door behind them, Nago strolled over to Saryie and Michi in front of them.

"It is slight bothersome to see YOU two again, but circumstances can't be HELPED, I'm afraid," Nago breathed out slowly as he prepared to sit himself down.

"You had requested us! Why would you if we are so bothersome!?" Saryie shot out, immediately, annoyed once more.

"BECAUSE! Though you are BRASH and UNpleasant individuals, I need the TWO of you to ensure procurement of an item tomorrow afternoon," Nago mentioned, his gaze staring down at the two.

"What item?! IT BETTER NOT BE TEA LEAFS AGAIN," Saryie remarked, heatedly.

"NO, ITS NOT TEA LEAFs. The item that I am after is of much MORE value."

"What is it, Mister Nago?" Michi questioned, his tone friendlier, giving Saryie a look.

Nago took a moment to build suspense before uttering the word. "A goose."

"WHAT?!" Saryie was up on her feet in a state of disbelief and irritability.

Michi was quick to grab her arm to hold her back if need be.

"A goose?" Michi questioned, trying to ease the situation.

Nago spoke steadily in his response. "Yes. The goose is of a rare commodity, having been made of PURE AMBER. I've had my eye on the particular statue for quite some time now. Tomorrow I am meeting with the seller to procure it. I've done business in the past with this man, but he is NOT much of a clean whistle. I have a feeling he's going to try to CHEAT me tomorrow. Which is why I NEED you two...

"I NEED you two to help keep the exchange fair and that I DON'T GET STIFLED. He's less likely to do something fishy with leaf shinobi at my side," Nago expressed, exaggeratingly

Saryie gave Nago a deadpan expression as she processed the information.

"You need us here for that?"

"If we ensure this transaction tomorrow and you get the goose, you'll complete your end of the bargain for the exchange of herbs to the Hidden Leaf?" Michi clarified, his hold still on Saryie's arm.

"Yes, once I get MY goose. I will supply the Hidden Leaf with some of my herbs," Nago responded.

Before Saryie could say anything more, Michi tugged Saryie back to the ground.

"We'll do it then," Michi announced as Saryie huffed.

"GREAT! Time for some tea!" Nago screeched in delight as he pulled a bell from his robes and began to ring it obnoxiously.

"Phi! Bring tea. The AFTERNOON PICNIC one. NOT the "PICK ME up" one you gave me LAST TIME," Nago spoke loudly as Phi barely stuck his head in once again before retreating to bring the tea.

Saryie kept her mouth shut, but she was already annoyed at Nago's behavior. Michi's posture slackened once more, having removed his hand from Saryie's. He seemed to be at ease with the mission details.

"Why did you only request the two of us and not all of Team H?" Saryie questioned as they waited for tea.

Nago huffed like the answer was obvious. "You two are strong. The other one seemed flimsy. All she carried on her was needles. She's hopeless for this mission."

Michi chuckled.

"They're called senbon," Saryie stated, with a twitch of her eye.

"Potato phatato." Nago waved off.

Michi snickered again as the tea was brought in and the servants placed it in front of the three. As the three of them quietly drank their tea, the tension could be cut with a knife. Saryie sipped hastily at her tea as she glared daggers towards an oblivious Nago as Michi leisurely took swigs from his tea.

Tea time passed by swiftly and soon came dinner that was splayed out in front of them as Nago critiqued each item on his plate in his loud obnoxious tone. It took everything in Saryie not to grumble as Michi jokingly added to Nago's rants.

When dinner was over, it was like a breath of fresh air as Michi and Saryie were escorted to the guest room for the night. It was the same room that they were placed in before and upon the privacy of the corridors was when Saryie let out a big sigh.

Michi chuckled. "Giving up already?"

"No! But I rather be spending my time actually fighting enemy ninja," Saryie retorted as she shuffled off her shoes, her tone annoyed.

"Cheer up, it's an easy mission and we're doing some good for the Leaf."

"I know." Saryie sighed again a bit in defeat as she laid her stuff down and headed to the sleeping mat.

"I'm going to knock out for the night, wake me when this nightmare ends," Saryie mentioned a bit sarcastic.

Michi hummed in amusement as he soon made himself comfortable on a separate sleeping mat.

"See ya in the morning," Michi muttered as he yawned.

The two both fell asleep at ease.

When morning came a servant came knocking at their door. Michi was the first to stir and looked to see Saryie was completely oblivious to the sound, noting she was in one of her deep sleeps. Michi quickly got up and opened the door to the servant.

The servant informed him how Nago wished for them to be ready in 30 mins and that he will be waiting at the front of the estate. Michi nodded in understanding as the servant turned away.

Michi then shut the door once more, not at all trying to stay quiet. He loudly got himself ready as he showered, brush his teeth, and changed clothes. Still nothing woke Saryie as she as still stuck in dreamland.

Michi was always bemused at how long Saryie could stay asleep. Michi went to Saryie's sleeping form and quickly trickled his fingers along her sides. Saryie soon woke with a fit of laughter as her eyes centered on him as she swatted his hands away.

"Morning."

"Is the mission over already?"

"Nope."

"Then why you wake me?"

"Because the nightmare just begun, plus I can't handle Nago all on my own." Michi grinned, his tone playful.

Saryie rolled her eyes as Michi told her to get ready that they need to meet Nago shortly.

Saryie quickly got ready and tidied herself up. With renewed energy, Saryie was hopeful that maybe her patience could last a bit longer today but as Saryie and Michi neared the entrance to the estate that hope vanish.

Nago stood fanning himself and complaining about the sweltering heat as if he were in a desert. He cursed loudly at the lack of wind as his servant stood with water and an umbrella to cover his head. His state of dress was of clothes that looked too big for his frail body and many unnecessary layers. Saryie could understand why he was overheating.

At their approach, Nago's attention turned to them.

"Thank goodness. I CAN'T STAND another moment in this heat. Let us be OFF," Nago announced as he moved to step forward.

His servants waved their master off as Michi and Saryie followed beside him. Nago was quiet on the journey but began peering at the two of them. Nago stood taller than Saryie but shorter than Michi.

"I expect you two to protect me at all costs much like you two did in your last mission. HOWEVER, I will NOT BE playing the BAIT! And you, brash girl, will not leave my valuables behind like last time!" Nago exclaimed with his hands folded within his sleeves.

"HEY! Your valuables were not as important as your life," Saryie retorted.

"Psh. A SWELL ninja would have accounted for BOTH," Nago replied, arrogant.

Michi gave Saryie a look as Saryie was about to snap once more. The three stood quiet for a moment till Nago spoke up again.

"Once we get to the market place where we'll be meeting the seller, you two are to keep a close eye on the exchange. Jao, the man selling me the exquisite gem statue, has a known history of doing bad business," Nago expressed.

"Then how come you're doing business with him?" Saryie questioned.

"Jao is the only seller in town of rare commodities. If you want a specialized shuriken from the Land of Lightning, he's your man. If you want an unusual exotic pet, he'll know a guy. If you want a one of a kind item, he can forge it. The statue I am after is two of a kind. ONE resides in the Land of Earth and the other has been acquired by him. However, the problem lies with HIS prices and he's not practiced in FAIR trade. He'll rearranges agreements or sell you something a lot more than its worth."

"So… what? You want us to make sure he gives you a good deal?" Saryie expressed.

"Just Keep YOUR EYES on the statue! I'm sure I can keep him to his deal," Nago announced, confident.

"That it?" Saryie asked, skeptical.

"Yes and you two will have to carry the statue back to my estate for me of course," Nago stated.

Michi groaned.

The three of them arrived at the small town that was only a mile from Nago's estate and headed to the market where Nago was to meet Jao. Nago led them behind a shabby grey shop of trinkets to an outside patio where five men were casually sitting around.

Nago cleared his throat. "ONE OF YOU BOYS FETCH ME JAO, PLEASE!"

The sound of Nago's request made Saryie cringe and she saw the flicker of agitation on each of the men's faces at being called boys. One of the men shouted roughly for Jao, and he came out of the shabby grey shop wiping his hands on a towel.

Jao was of average height and built and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had a wheat of grass in-between his teeth and a thick sandy goatee on his chin. He cracked a smile at Nago and Saryie noticed some of his teeth missing.

"Mister Nago! How great of you to grace us little people with your presence," Jao announced with a teasing tint in his eyes.

"Yes, yes and it be GREAT of YOU to supply me with that statue you PROMISED me," Nago addressed, cutting straight to the point his eyes unwavering.

Jao's smiled widened as he nodded and slightly bowed. "Surely. Guys go fetch the Goose will ya?"

Three of Jao's men moved to fetch the goose statue from the shabby shop as Jao sized up Saryie and Michi, noticing their Leaf headbands.

"It must be nice to be able to hire such abled bodied servants," Jao pressed as he nodded his head at the Saryie and Michi.

"We're not servants," Saryie spoke, defensive.

"Sure, sure," Jao expressed with a teasing grin. "What else do you call hired hands when you don't want to do the dirty work yourself, am I right, Nago?"

Nago huffed. "They are here only to carry such a precious STONE to my estate, nothing more."

Jao's eyes widened at that as he looked between Saryie and Michi again. Saryie grumbled slightly as the three men came out with the goose statue. All three men could barely carry the statue the short distance as they placed it down by Jao's form.

Saryie had never been so unimpressed in her life. The yellowish gold color of the goose had to be the most oddly shaped statue she had seen in her life. She had no idea why Nago would want such a dumb statue. It was half the size of her form with the base of the statue being made of solid grey stone.

"4500 if you please," Jao announced, holding out his hand expectantly as he now leaned on the goose statue.

"NO WAYYY. We had agreed previously at 3000." Nago stood firm, his voice even.

Jao smiled as his voiced slipped into an apologetic tone. "Yea man I know, but with the trouble it was to get it here and my men having to lugged it a few places. I feel they need extra compensation for their time."

"3500. That's my last offer. OR you can spend MORE time lugging it around."

Jao snickered as his smile fell. He nodded.

Nago soon gave Michi the money to pass along to Jao as Jao's men moved the statue to Nago's form. Jao took the money from Michi's hands and counted it expertly, the smile soon returning to his face.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Be sure to handle the statue with care," Jao mentioned as he headed back into his shop.

Nago watched Jao go till he was out of sight before he carefully examined the statue. "BRILLAINT. You two grab the statue and let's go." Nago stated as he already turned briskly away and began to march onward.

The remainder of Jao's men watched as Michi sighed and went to try to lift the statue up. Michi could barely get it a few feet off the ground before almost dropping it when Saryie lend a hand.

"Holy moly! ITS so heavy."

"I think I prefer carrying Nago opposed to this," Michi barely whispered.

"Chop, CHOP! We don't have ALL day," Nago quipped in from up ahead.

Both Michi and Saryie groaned as they began following Nago back through the town at a much slower rate due to the huge load they had to carry. Nago marched on without much patience stopping every now and then for the two to catch up.

Saryie was already swearing up a storm in her head.

* * *

 **Haha I like writing Nago. He's so eccentric that he's so annoying and funny to write. Plus, he drives my character insane so I glad to bring him back even if no one cares.**

 **So again this is supposed to be a light mission**

 **Next chapter will wrap this mission up and then we get back to Sai and Saryie stuff.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, Azumi and Nago**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello. Here's chapter 6 that will finish the Nago mission. I didn't want this chapter to get to wordy but hopefully it doesn't sound to rushed. Also I got a review about my OC. Saryie is 16 years old, like all the rookie nine in shippuden so of course she's going to be immature, but her being impulsive and blunt is just her personality traits. They're not great qualities to have at times but she is growing and she's only a teen. As for Azumi, she is 17 years old and Michi is 16 years old. They're all teenagers and they're all growing up so of course they're going to question authority, be melodramatic, or be snotty. That's kind of how teenagers are.**

 **Any who, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 6

"Son of a BISCUIT!"

Saryie and Michi looked up, startled, by the sudden sound of Nago's screeching voice. They nearly dropped the statue at the cry of Nago. As the two looked over to see what the problem was they saw Nago still screeching as he hopped on one foot, complaining about splinters.

He held his injured foot close to his form as he yelled profanities. Michi sighed loudly as he helped place the statue on the ground carefully. Saryie took a big breath of relief from having carried that heavy object as Michi approached Nago.

"Hold still. Let me take a look," Michi lazily spoke as he tried to get Nago to sit down.

Nago plopped down on the dirty road dramatically as Michi crouched in front of him. He took off Nago's shoe and examined his bare foot. Saryie could see the culprit as she had stepped forward away from the statue. It was a good size sticker sticking out of the bottom of his sole.

Nago rose is voice in agony as if this was the worst pain he has ever felt in his life. Michi firmly gasped Nago's foot as Michi went to pull the dreaded thorn out.

"Oww the pain. Pull it QUICKLY," Nago screeched.

"I would if you stop squirming," Michi protested.

Michi soon pulled the sticker from Nago's foot to which Nago let out a big yelp. All the commotion had drawn a crowd as Michi wrapped Nago's foot with a light bandage and replacing his shoe back on Nago's foot. Saryie could feel a rush of embarrassment as others from the town looked out their windows and stopped what they were doing.

As Michi helped Nago up with a heavy sigh, Nago seemed oblivious to the onlookers.

"Just look at the state of my SHOE. You can't let me walk around with an injured foot like this," Nago whined as he still wobbled on one foot.

"I'm not carrying you and the statue. It's one or the other," Michi commented, his voice at ease.

Saryie crossed her arms, her back to the statue as Nago continued to drag on about his misfortune.

"Its literally only another 15 minutes from your house, and then you can rest."

"Psh, indecent girl," Nago muttered, glaring at Saryie until his eyes caught on to a dumpling shop. "A fresh serving of dumplings will do me better!" Nago proclaimed as he hobbled his way over to the shop.

"You got to be kidding me," Saryie remarked, her face deadpan.

Michi shook his head in disbelief as he watched Nago hop into the shop. Michi headed back to Saryie, a small smile plastered on his face.

"We'll take this over there until he's finished," Michi mentioned.

Saryie sighed as she squatted and helped Michi pick up the heavy goose statue.

"I rather see this thing in hell."

"Easy there, this will be over soon," Michi snickered.

They set the statue down once again in front of the dumpling shop and leaned against the statue as they waited for Nago to finish up his meal. Nago hummed in delight as he finished his meal and jumped to his feet as if it was the magic cure for his barely damaged foot.

Nago smiled as he left the shop and waved his hand wildly at the two.

"Let's get going now!"

Michi and Saryie both kept quiet as they lifted the heavy statue as they followed Nago back to his estate. Nago was skipping in his step, feeling fully satisfied until a puny bug trailed in front of Nago's path. Nago stopped short and immediately swatted at the bug that seem to be following him as he stepped back.

Caught off guard and without warning, Nago bumped into Saryie. The statue loosened from her hold as she tried to regain her balance. Michi tried to stabilize the statue but it was merely too heavy and slipped to the ground, cracking and breaking into big chunks.

Saryie and Michi were at a loss for words and Nago soon stopped swatting the fly at the sound of the crash. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"WHAT HAVE YOU FOOLS DONE?!" Nago bellowed in a panic screech as he knelt to the ground looking over the broken pieces.

"What did we do?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!" Saryie snapped, defensive.

"We ALL been FOOOLED," Nago bellowed at last standing up quickly and turned to point an accusatory finger at Saryie. "You let the statue out of your sight! Didn't you!?"

"Huh? What?" Saryie stepped back, confusion written along her face. "What are you talking about the statue is right here!" Saryie pointed to the crumbled pieces.

"This aint the real goose! The real goose wouldn't break! Look at its insides! It's all salted stone!" Nago rushed as he grabbed a chunk of the ruble, shaking it in front of Saryie.

"It's a fake…" Michi commented in realization.

"So you bought a fake, now you know," Saryie commented, still unsure.

Nago glare intensified. "No, no, no. Jao had the REAL one. I inspected it MYSELF last week. He must have made a COPY of it. We must fine him at once!" Nago charged, full of determination.

"And do what exactly?" Saryie bit back, annoyed at the circumstance.

"I told you he was shifty. You two will have to convince him otherwise," Nago directed.

"Oh come on…" Saryie complained.

"There's no time for sniveling. We must SECURE my hands on that goose!" Nago claimed as he jumped onto Michi's back.

"HEY, WHOA GET OFF ME"

"No time! Let's go!" Nago shouted as he clung to Michi's shoulders.

Michi groaned as Saryie sighed loudly as they raced back to the town to find Jao. Surprisingly, they did not find Jao at his shabby trinket shop and only one of Jao's men had stayed behind. Saryie was quick to grab the man when he didn't give answers to Jao's whereabouts.

The man smirked not at all scared by Saryie's demeanor. Saryie was quick to knock the smirk off his face and he begrudging gave them answers.

The trio was quick to make their way to Jao's cottage outside of town where most of his goons hung around. Saryie, Michi, and Nago busted in and it was easy to see Jao was agitated as he sat with a smoke between his lips on a worn-out couch.

"What a pleasure... You could have just knocked though," Jao drawled out with his eyes pinned on the three.

"Oops we forgotten our manners, much like you forgotten to give us the real goose," Saryie stated, fully annoyed.

Jao took a long drag from his smoke. "Care to elaborate?"

Nago having jumped off Michi's back threw a piece of crumbled stone Jao's way. It landed at Jao's feet. Jao smirked at the sight.

"I ought to say you should be more careful with priceless antiques. Imagine if that were the real one," Jao snickered.

"You owe me what we agreed upon," Nago stated.

"Is that so? Didn't I agree upon getting you a goose statue and didn't you get a goose statue?"

"BUT it wasn't the ONE you promised me!" Nago defended.

Jao chuckled. "10,000."

"Preposterous! I already paid you!"

"For the fake one yes, but not for the real one," Jao spoke, confidently as his men in the room stood ready to pounce on their feet.

"You won't get a CENT more from me," Nago stated, defiantly.

"Then it seems you won't be getting your real goose. I'm the only one who knows where it is and if you're not here to deal than you're trespassing," Jao spoke and with a snap of his fingers, his men pounced.

Nago screeched as he was quick to cower and hid behind Michi.

Michi performed his hand signs quickly before activating his reptilian armor jutsu as Saryie pulled out a kunai ready to defend herself. She was all too unhappy as she fought off three of Jao's men that held clubs and sharp objects. Michi blocked Nago as he fought off three of Jao's other men as well.

Saryie, Michi, and Nago were soon pushed back out of the house as the men followed them outside. The men weren't excellent fighters but the sheer number of them gave them an advantage. Plus, Michi and Saryie could not kill them because it wasn't part of their mission.

"Get lost Leaf Shinobi!" One of the men called.

Saryie grunted as she looked to Michi.

"You got any ideas?" Michi chuckled.

"Beat the crap out of Jao," Saryie spoke.

"Good enough, I'll make a distraction."

Michi began performing hand signs again before slamming his hand down. "Summoning jutsu."

In a puff of smoke, hundreds of lizards were crawling and charging Jao's men. Michi quickly preformed new hand signs as Jao's men began to freak out.

"Earth Style: Shifting Landscape."

The ground began teetering like waves as Saryie rushed passed the distracted and off-balanced men. She ran straight to Jao who soon realized the predicament that he was in and tried to escape. Saryie caught him around the scruff of his shirt pulling him back.

She kneed him in the gut and punched him in the face and dragged him to the ground.

"You're going to complete your end of the bargain or so help me I will break every bone in your hand so you can't make shady deals again," Saryie warned, every inch of her face was serious.

Jao cracked a smile through the blood running down his nose.

"You know I kind of like a woman of your caliber."

Saryie was ready to raise her fist again to punch him once more when he spitted out the whereabouts of the real goose that was hidden in the basement of his cottage. Saryie rolled her eyes as she got off of him and dragged him with her as she checked the basement through the hidden trap door.

There Saryie saw the real goose statue that Nago was after. It still looked hideous to her.

As Saryie came back up from the basement she signaled to Michi that she found it. Michi quickly dispersed his jutsu and his summons. Jao's men took off after that not wanting to mess around with the two Leaf shinobi as Michi and Nago entered.

Nago inspected the real goose statue, confirming it was the right one as Saryie held Jao at bay. Jao had stopped resisting and seemed surprisingly calm.

As Saryie let go of Jao, he fell back onto his couch and took out a cigarette.

"Be sure to close the door on your way out if you can."

Saryie rolled her eyes as her and Michi lifted the real statue out of the basement and out the front door.

"Pleasure doing business with you again Jao," Nago commented as he headed out.

"Likewise," Jao smirked as he relaxed back into his couching taking a long drag.

The way back to Nago estate was a long walk as Nago insisted the two of them should go as slow as possible as to not break the real one. Saryie could only bite her lip in annoyance as Nago made it seem like they were the clumsy fools.

Once they arrived at Nago's estate, Saryie couldn't describe how relieved she was. Michi too was undoubtedly glad to no longer be caring such weight around as they both dropped it off inside Nago's living corridors.

Saryie sighed as she stared at the goldish yellow amber goose that stood out from the creamy walls. This was such an annoying mission for such an ugly goose.

Nago was extremely excited as he ordered the servants to immediately to start polishing it and warn them not to break it or there would be dire consequences. As Nago was snapping orders, Saryie and Michi couldn't wait till they got to head back to their village.

Michi quietly reminded Nago of his end of the bargain of which Nago nodded his head as he rushed to order other servants to start gathering the supplies that he had set aside for the Leaf.

Saryie and Michi waited patiently in the room with Nago as he drew out some tea.

"Are you two sure about not staying another night?" Nago quipped.

"YES!" the two answered as Michi's cleared his throat afterwards.

"It would be best we get the supplies back to the Leaf as soon as possible."

Nago nodded in acceptance.

"Well I sure am grateful to you both. Even if you TWO had such slippery fingers."

Saryie grumbled under her breath as Michi nudged her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, we're just anxious to get home is all." Michi responded to Nago with a casual grin.

"I'll SAY. There it is!" Nago announced as two servants came in with packs of supplies for the Hidden Leaf.

Saryie and Michi took them eagerly as Nago followed them to the front entrance. They waved each other off and as soon as goodbyes were said the two took off.

"Glad that's finally over!" Michi proclaimed.

"That is certainly one mission I will never be excited for," Saryie agreed with a nod as the two headed back home to the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

 **So yup that wraps up the silly goose mission.**

 **Hope it wasn't too terribly boring**

 **Next up is some Sai and Saryie stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, Azumi, Nago, and Jao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews I have received so far. It really is appreciated. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 7

Saryie sighed contently as she placed the last of her belongings into a newly furnished apartment assigned for her. It was great to finally be able to move out of that dusty old tent and to get to sleep on a new cozy bed instead of a cot. Saryie smiled fondly to herself as she shoved her clothes into the drawers by her bed.

Her new apartment didn't look much like the way her old one did. It was even smaller than her old apartment. The kitchen was merely a few feet from her bedroom only separated by a half wall. The bathroom was located on the other side of the room next to a big window and Saryie was lucky this time around because she was given a small balcony.

Her apartment was on the top floor of the third story building and she had a view of the Hokage Monument. The street down below was fully developed and neighboring apartments and buildings were all newly finished.

Saryie let the breeze drift in through the open window screen, breathing in the fresh air. Her apartment didn't feel like home yet, but she had no doubt she'll get used to it.

Saryie only wished some of her other belongings from her old apartment had survived. She had lost many of her team pictures from her genin days as well as her family portraits. Most of her personal items got destroyed and now her new apartment was bare and lacking that homey feel.

Saryie felt accomplished as she finished moving in to her apartment. She strode out the door not a moment later, locking up, hoping to grab an afternoon snack.

Michi and her had given Tsunade their report on Nago's mission and delivered the supplies provided by Nago to the Supplies unit. Tsunade was thankful that the mission didn't take them too long and that it wasn't a difficult task. Saryie had asked if Azumi had returned from her mission too, but Tsunade shook her head.

The trip to Suna usually took 3 days and 3 days back. Michi and Saryie should expect Azumi back in about a week at the most. That was when Tsunade had informed Saryie of the newly furnished apartments developed on Block C and that there was one set aside for her.

Saryie was ecstatic and Michi helped Saryie partially move into the apartment that night. Now today with no missions, Saryie was left to enjoy her day off.

She wondered how Sai was and hoped to spot him while she was out. Saryie did happen to spy him as she strolled around the construction site. Sai was resting beside a tree in casual attire with a book in-between his hands.

He seemed to be focused as his brows were scrunched as if he were puzzled.

Saryie was quick to dim her chakra and moved briefly behind him. With an element of surprise, Saryie covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Saryie," Sai mentioned without being fazed, his tone dull.

Saryie laughed lightly as she removed her hands and plopped down beside him. "I guess I wasn't as sneaky as it seems."

Sai glanced over at her, eyeing her playful features. "No you weren't, I sensed your presence earlier," Sai mentioned as he skillfully tried to shield his book away.

"What are you reading?" Saryie questioned as her eyes caught on to his movement.

Sai hummed to himself, seeming to fuddle before showing her the cover of the book.

"Dating Tactics 101?" Saryie read as her eyes traveled back to Sai's gaze.

Sai seemed to take in her open features before resuming where he was in the book.

"Is there anything useful you came across?" Saryie asked, carefully as she smiled hesitantly at Sai.

A blank look came over Sai's features while his eyes drifted back down to the book as he listed off some of the things he had been reading.

"There is quite a few interesting topics. One was on Communication, Flirting, Body language, Affection, Intimate touching-"

Saryie coughed a bit at that with her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Sai's questioning eyes shot up to look at her, not sure if it was something he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Saryie replied as she shook away her embarrassment.

"It says with any healthy relationship their needs to be open communication. That if there's something you feel, it should be addressed as soon as possible so that the other can understand," Sai spoke robotically.

"Ha, I'm fine Sai…. It's just I'm a bit shy about the touchy feely stuff in a relationship," Saryie spoke honestly.

Sai seemed to consider her words for a moment as he glanced back at his book then at her again and then down at her hands that were fidgeting at her knees.

"Does holding my hand make you uncomfortable?" Sai asked bluntly.

Saryie shook her head no as she looked away, a light blush returning to her cheeks.

"I don't mind holding your hand, Sai."

"Why do you feel shy about touching then?" Sai pressed, openly curious to understand.

Saryie looked back at Sai as she bit her lip. She slowly reached her hand out to grab Sai's. Sai accepted her hand willingly and could feel the nervousness of her touch as she squeezed his hand. Sai trained his eyes on her features taking Saryie all in.

"I'm just not use to receiving physical affection," Saryie spoke softly.

Sai could partially understand then. He too was not use to receiving physical affection. It was all new to him. He never received a motherly touch when he was a child or a tender embrace from a parent. From when he was a small child it was about repetition of movement and pining the opponent down first. Occasionally he would receive a pat on the head but most acknowledgement was verbal.

He was trained to not feel, to not want. Physical affection was not something that existed to him. He could barely comprehend it. The desire to touch another's flesh, to feel their warmth, to feel their support, to feel their being. It was all new to him but he was not shy about the unknown territory. It only made him more curious.

"I can understand…" Sai spoke slowly. "If any of this bothers you, just mention so."

Saryie smiled widely at Sai, making him feel as if his mouth had gone dry.

"How about we go get some food?" Saryie suggested chipper, relishing in the feel of Sai's hand.

Sai gave her his signature smile as he agreed. He placed his book into his bag before they both stood up to leave. They headed to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku, and sat down to have a hot bowl of ramen to eat.

After their meal, Saryie sighed contently as Sai enjoyed his meal too but less expressively. Saryie then suggest to Sai that he come see her new apartment. Sai had agreed and when they arrived at her apartment Sai had mentioned how small it was. Saryie had only laughed at that saying she knows, but at least it was better than living in a tent. Sai could see her point as he took in his surroundings.

Sai had noted the bareness of her apartment and the standard living accommodations she had been given. Saryie had a full size bed, wooden drawer, plain wooden table with two wooden chairs, and a white tile kitchen. Sai had mentioned how the kitchen seemed cramped and that Saryie had missed a spot when she had mopped.

Saryie eyed Sai curiously and scoffed at that, giving him a funny look that he couldn't place. She wasn't angry or annoyed that was all Sai knew as he looked at her blankly, before taking a look out her balcony.

Saryie's balcony did have a great view of the mountain side but Sai wondered if that was going to remain when they kept building around Konoha. After the tour of Saryie's apartment, Saryie asked if Sai would like to train to which Sai readily agreed. Although Sai mentioned he would need to change into his ninja attire at his apartment.

Saryie understood and told Sai what training field she'll meet him at as they headed out of her apartment. Saryie parted from Sai and zoomed across the roof top buildings as she headed to the training grounds.

She stretched her body out and warmed up her muscles for combat as she waited for Sai. Sai didn't take long as he appeared soon enough ready to take her on. He was quick to charge at her in a surprise attack but Saryie sense his approach, backing away from him. She blocked his advance as he came forward trying to land a hit on her. Saryie used her legs to create distance from him as she tried to figure out his strategy. Sai was quick not to lay down a pattern as a second him came out of the shadows to attack her.

Saryie moved quickly avoiding the double attack as she had to watch her back. Saryie split herself into two, escaping as the two Sais tried to corner her. Her water clone was almost able to land a kick when Sai's blade cut right through it. Saryie was quick to draw her water blades as the clone of Sai came upon her with his weapon drawn.

The other Sai was swift to unleash his scroll drawing lions and animate them into being. He drew his hand signs quickly as Saryie slash through the clone of Sai and was soon met with raging lions.

The water from Saryie's water blades made quick work of the lions as they dispersed quickly upon the contact from the water. Saryie was surround by the lions in a circle as she sliced them one by one. She lost focus on Sai's position as she got rid of the last lion.

By the time Saryie realized Sai was missing, he had appeared behind her. He was quick to disarm her, knocking one of her water sticks out of her hands while the other he caught in his own hand by twisting her wrist behind her back for her to release.

Sai didn't hold Saryie for long, releasing his grip on her. Saryie huffed at losing as she moved away from Sai, turning around to face him. She saw his curious look emanating from his face as he examined her water stick.

Sai held the object with interest as he studied the way the stick channeled chakra. He tested the weapon with his own chakra noting the slight change in color but no water forming around the stick.

"Do you have water nature chakra?" Saryie questioned as she stepped closer.

"I have some capability of it," Sai admitted, his eyes shifting over to her.

Saryie smiled, lightening up her face as Sai passed back her water stick.

"It is a curious weapon," Sai mentioned, his face blank. "Where did you acquire it?"

Saryie let out a hesitant laugh as she went to pick up her other water stick and placing them into her pouch at her hip.

"It's another long story…. If you have time for it."

"I have no other obligations," Sai stated, noting the shift of her eyes away from him and her slack posture.

Saryie purse her lips in thought. "I can tell you later if you want after we get back and have showered."

Sai nodded as Saryie got into a defensive position once more.

They sparred until the sun went down and afterward went to their respected homes to shower. Sai soon met Saryie later at her apartment and they sat on Saryie's apartment's rooftop above her balcony. Sai had his regular civilian clothes on while Saryie wore spandex shorts and a loose t-shirt.

Saryie's hair was down and blew casually in the wind. Saryie cleared her throat, knowing Sai was here to hear her story about the origin of her water chakra sticks.

"Well it started with a mission to the Land of Rivers. My team and I were still genin. I had barely turned 14 and we were going to go on our first C rank mission assigned by Lady Tsunade. It was kind of after my whole ordeal from the mission I got the scar on my leg from," Saryie voiced hesitantly and let out a light chuckle as her scarred leg twitched as she continued.

"My sensei didn't think I was ready for the mission, but Tsunade took a leap of faith because of my determination to go. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission. A clan from the Land of Rivers wanted to uproot and start a new life in the Land of Fire.

"The clan we were to escort was the Kohaku's. They were known in the Land of Rivers for their fine craftsmanship for unique ninja tools, but also for selling other clan's secrets. They were supposedly under new leadership when the mission request had come across Lady Tsunade's desk." Saryie took a deep breath as she looked up to the night sky, her mind traveling back to that time.

"Tsunade was still a relatively new Hokage and she assigned a team of seven to the assignment. She thought this mission would be a good experience for my team and we were joined by Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"It seemed to be a really simple mission on the surface, we were to guard 30 members of the Kohaku clan to the Land of Fire. From there they were going to settle in a village by the border of Rain Country. So initially I was excited to go out and accomplish this mission." Saryie smiled sweetly at the memory of her younger self and Sai watched her every move, listening intently.

"We met with the Kohaku clan in the Land of Rivers. There the team was split with me and Iroha traveling in the back of group with Kotetsu with Michi to the right and Izumo with Azumi to the left as Genma was in front.

"The trip was long and terribly boring, since we had to move at a snail's pace because of all the carts and supplies the Kohaku clan was traveling with. I was very impatient with the progress and was very vocal about it.

"There was… this kid there… he was traveling at the back of the Kohaku group and he was around the same age as me… maybe a bit older. His name was Yoshiro and he was traveling with his grandma, one of the elders of the Kohaku clan. Her name was Kana. Yoshiro was quiet and use to stare at me with these big brown eyes.

"Naturally, I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that and I called him out on it and he shied away," Saryie laughed briefly, her voice overly calm. "We didn't start talking until after a few nights when we took breaks from traveling during the day. It was during that time, I still suffered from the uneasiness at having my mind invaded from the previous mission.

"I bonded with Yoshiro's grandma and him as we sat by the fire during the nights I had trouble sleeping, just chatting with them. I felt close to them. His grandma gave me the comfort I wish I could have gotten from my own mother. I had asked what happened to Yoshiro's parents one time…

"His grandma had told me they had died fighting a losing battle. That their uprooting to the Land of Fire will help bring stability and a fresh start for their clan. That it will take them away from the prosecution they have felt from villages in the Land of Rivers.

"Yoshiro didn't seem too happy with the move to the Land of Fire; he was resentful of the Land of Rivers. He felt no place was his home. The Kohaku clan was known to be nomads in the Land of Rivers. They moved one place to the next.

"On the eighth day of travel, we were attacked. Iroha barely had time to warn us as enemy ninja from the Land of Rivers came at us. They were after members of the Kohaku clan for the secrets that they may know and weapons that they possessed.

"The surprise attack was sudden and as Iroha went to disable two of the enemy ninja with gentle fist, I saw another leap out. The ninja was about to attack Yoshiro and I was quick enough to stand in front of him and protect him.

"Before that ninja could get their hands on me though, Iroha was already taking care of him with gentle fist. I gathered Yoshiro and Kana and escorted them back to the others of their clan as me, Michi, and Azumi protected them as Genma, Iroha, Kotetsu, Izumo fought the enemies with help from some of the other Kohaku members.

"After the assault was over and the enemy retreated, Kana was grateful to me for protecting her only grandson. As the leaders of the Kohaku clan bickered about the attack, Kana was worried about the other member's wellbeing. My sensei on the other hand was persistent about knowing the reasoning behind the enemy's attack.

"The mission was stated as a simple C rank mission, they weren't supposed to face combat from another Hidden Village. It would have been ranked a B mission otherwise. Iroha wanted to know why the Land of Rivers was pursuing the Kohaku clan when they had claimed they had a made a peaceful agreement with them.

"It was all over my head at the time, but apparently… the Land of Rivers had agreed to let the Kohaku clan leave if they had left behind all of their one-of-a-kind handmade weapons. The ones that had been in their clan for generations. Well as it turns out…" Saryie paused, grimacing slightly, "they didn't give all their special weapons away.

"They had tried to sneak off with some of them and as Genma sent word to Lady Tsunade about the situation, the leaders of the Kohaku clan argued with us. It wasn't until Kana spoke up that a decision was reached. Kana wanted a fresh start for the clan. She said it was important for them to turn away from their old way of living to start a new life.

"She wanted their clan to thrive and not dwindle by number every year because of the untrusted the clan received from outsiders. She wanted Yoshiro to grow up safe and not be sucked into the life of bad business. With that, she had displayed the clan's hidden stash of weapons that was in one of the crates they carried.

"Kana then pulled out these two ordinary looking sticks to me at the time and handed them over to me. There was a gentle smile on her face as she proclaimed that this was a sign of their clan's good faith with the Leaf. She stated the other weapons would be given back to the Land of Rivers to which many of the Kohaku leaders grumbled about, but Kana had final say since she was the eldest.

"When the enemy ninja returned, Iroha had settled things with Kana beside him. They gave the River ninja the Kohaku clan's weapons and in return they let us escort the Kohaku clan to the Land of Fire. On the journey to the village in the Land of Fire, Kana explained to me how to use the water sticks.

"Yoshiro wasn't very pleased as I tried to practice channeling chakra through them. He was annoyed as I tried to learn how to use them and he told me how he could do it better. He soon helped me learn as he got over his resentment. When we finally got the Kohaku clan to their new village, I was able to form water on the chakra sticks and was so happy about my progress.

"We had to say goodbye to the Kohaku clan after that and that was it… I haven't seen Yoshiro since…" Saryie trailed off deep in thought. She could still picture Yoshiro's young face with his wolfish dark hair hanging down on the side of his face and the odd s-shape scar on his right cheek.

"So your weapon came from the Land of Rivers?" Sai clarified.

Saryie smiled, turing to look at him. "Yup."

"That is rather fascinating. It explains why I haven't seen anything much like it before. The Land of Rivers is full of wetlands, marshes, and misguided paths. Many outsiders don't get very far in and aren't able to find their way out."

"Yea, it was quite spooky there and muddy. Not much of a lovely place," Saryie commented, in a lighthearted mood.

"Thank you for sharing your story," Sai spoke, honestly as he searched her face. He really did enjoy hearing the way she told her own stories. He liked the sound of her mellow voice and how the pitch of her voice would go up when she smiled or laughed. It was hard for him not to pay attention.

Saryie smiled at him and under the starry night, Sai couldn't help but think nothing ever looked so tranquil than her sitting there smiling over at him. He leaned forward in that moment and captured her lips with his. Saryie's eyes widened, but immediately accepted the kiss as she leaned forward into him.

She placed a hand on his cheek and the other at his shoulder as one of his hands moved to her waist. They took the kiss slowly, enjoying the feel of one another's lips wanting to relish in the moment as long as possible.

* * *

 **Aweeeeee so cute. Right?!  
Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi**


	8. Chapter 8

**There's more work to be done… Enjoy! Thank you to those who read my story. I honestly I been having a hard time finding motivation to write the rest of my chapters I thought of in my head, so any encouragement would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 8

It was another day with the village preparing for war that seem to loom closer in the near future. Konoha was stable for the most part as most of the village was being rebuilt quickly. More houses and apartments were slowly becoming more available. Konoha had also manage to reconstruct one of the market places similar to the one that was destroyed. The hospital building was slowly being constructed and the new Hokage building too.

For the most part, the village was calm. Everyone completed their expected tasks whether that was counting inventory for food rations for the war, delivering mail, or reconstruct buildings. Perhaps that was why the village was so calm, everyone was too busy to think about the impending war.

Saryie and her generation never experienced war before and she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She knew there was a possibility of seeing falling comrades on the battle field but she didn't believe she could accept that reality. Saryie didn't want to see fallen comrades which was why she was out at the training fields a third day in row.

She was determined to get stronger and master that water jutsu for the upcoming war. She wanted to make sure she could protect those worth fighting for. She trained after completing her daily duties that she was assigned by Shizune.

Saryie shouted in success as she finally completed her water jutsu, renaming it proudly as the Whipping Water Dome. Saryie was so pleased with her progress she was squealing with delight, but she knew the jutsu needed to be tested to prove its success.

Saryie raced back through the village, hoping to find her teammates and stopping short when she spied Michi at the front gate with some of his family members. Michi's dad, Miruko, stood beside Michi with Michi's mom, Akiko, and his sisters in front of them. Behind Michi, stood other familiar family members that Saryie recognized when she was helping build the Haruki compound.

Two of Michi's family members that stood behind him were his older cousins, Mario and Chiki. Mario was almost twenty years old and had dark blue hair that curled to the right of his head. Red diamond-shaped markings decorated his cheeks and he wore a dark bandana over the right side of his face. Chiki was in her early twenties and her dark blue hair curled above her shoulders. She wore dark lipstick and had a necklace-choker around her neck.

Their father and Michi's uncle, Chado, stood by the gate with Michi's other uncle Moto. Chado had sharp side burns and short spiky hair. Moto had curly hair and his forehead protector was tied sideways on his head. Saryie was quick to change directions to land in front of the group, knowing something was going on.

It was unusual to see most of Michi's family there at the gates and it made Saryie curious. Michi smiled warmly at Saryie, waving at her as Saryie quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here," Michi addressed as he broke away from his family members, stepping towards her.

"I was on my way to find you and Azumi. What's going on?" Saryie mentioned as she spied the packed bag on his shoulders and similar looking ones on Michi's dad and Michi's relatives.

"We been assign to gather intel for the upcoming war and help keep an eye on the whereabouts of Kabuto," Michi responded, his tone mellow.

"How long?" Saryie questioned, her eyebrows knitting together concerned.

"That's the thing, it's not clear. You probably won't see me again until the start of the war." Michi chuckled lightly at the seriousness of the topic.

Saryie smiled, lightly. "Alright then. Be sure to save some energy for the War!" Saryie spoke, forcing herself to sound cheerful, trying to keep the mood light.

Michi smirked. "I'll try…" Michi averted his gaze as his face dropped its casual façade. He looked back at Saryie with a worrisome look in his eyes as his voice dropped in tone so only she could hear. "Hey… will you check on my sisters while I'm gone?"

Saryie nodded, firmly. "Of course. You won't have to worry," Saryie said determined, without hesitancy.

Michi cracked a grin. "Great."

"Michi you ready to depart?"

Saryie and Michi turn to look at Miruko as he stood by his wife, hands on his hips. Mario and Chiki seemed ready to depart along with Michi's uncles who were already getting a head start out of the gate.

"Yea, I'm coming," Michi called as he turned back to Saryie, "Seeya!" Michi held out a fist as Saryie tapped it in return.

Michi turned back to his dad.

"You two better be careful!" Akiko advised as Michi met up with his dad.

"They'll be fine mom." Airi pipped up, with glee.

Michi said goodbye to all his sisters and mother before him and his dad started following Mario and Chiki out of the gates. Saryie stepped forward as she joined Michi's family to wave goodbye.

After Michi and his team were out of view, Saryie turned her attention to Akiko and saw her worried look. Saryie stepped up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if you need any help or anything at all, just let me know," Saryie mentioned as Akiko's attention drifted to her.

Michi's mom smiled softly at Saryie, shaking the worried look from her features. "Thank you, dear! I know everything will be fine."

Akiko soon turned back her attention to her three daughters.

Miyu seemed solemn watching her brother and father depart from the gates as Airi was pretending to be in high-spirits. The youngest, Aoi, had a vacant expression, unsure of the current circumstance.

"Alright kids, we got a lot of work to do at home." Akiko addressed, putting up a brave front as she grabbed Aoi's hand and turned away from the front gates.

Miyu followed after, giving Saryie a brief glance as Saryie waved bye to them all. Airi stepped over to Saryie giving her a tight embrace.

"I hope you visit soon!" Airi exclaimed cheerfully as she let go of Saryie, running to catch up with her family.

"Will do!" Saryie called after her as Michi's family left.

Saryie stood dazed for a moment as her eyes drifted back to the open gates of Konoha. Her lips twisted in a slight frown, wondering how long it will be until she sees her teammate again. Shaking away the uncertainty, Saryie soon departed making her way to visit her other teammate.

Saryie knew Azumi was part of the research and development division. The division was responsible for creating any toxins, medicines, or food pills that would be useful in the war. Saryie had to head over to the research facility, knowing Azumi was busy working in the lab on different toxins for the war.

When Saryie entered the sterile looking place that was brightly lit and smelled of bleach, she found Azumi with no problem. Upon entering, Azumi barely looked up from her work as she was examining something through the microscope.

"Hello," Azumi addressed evenly in the silent room.

Saryie smiled openly as she approached. "Hey, whatcha working on?"

"I'm working on a stimulant drug and a numbing drug for Lady Tsunade. She's not too sure how many ninja will be injured during the war and how many will be in pain," Azumi responded calmly, moving her face away from the microscope. Her eyes darted over to Saryie, reading her like a book.

"What is it?" Azumi questioned, her face blank.

"Michi got assigned a mission, we probably won't see him again until the war," Saryie mentioned, looking down at the supplies laid out on the table.

Azumi nodded knowingly. "Yes, I heard about that."

"How?" Saryie's eyes snapped back to her teammate.

"I was informed since I was on the war council."

"Oh," Saryie paused as her face became more complex. "Do you know where will be in the war?"

Azumi shook her head slightly, turning back to her work. "No. They are still coordinating with the other great nations how many platoons they'll need and how to organize them. That's why the Haruki clan had been assigned to scope out the terrain of the possible locations where the war may take place," Azumi stated.

Saryie stood by quietly, letting the information sink in.

"I doubt you came here just to tell me Michi left," Azumi spoke up again knowingly, not looking up at Saryie.

Saryie gave Azumi an annoyed look before sighing. "Yea. I had finished that jutsu you wanted me to complete. Would you mind helping me test it out?"

Azumi paused for a moment in her work, before nodding as she turned back to Saryie. Saryie grinned as the two of them left the facility and headed to the training grounds.

Once they were at the training grounds, Saryie unhooked the scroll from her belt and placing it on the ground, quickly. Azumi stood a good distance away as Saryie made hand signs and summoned the water from the seal on the scroll.

Water poured out from the seal vertically and Saryie was quick to make new hands signs to convert the water into a new shape.

"Water Style. Whipping Water Dome jutsu," Saryie called out as the water transformed into a dome-like barrier around her. The water was consistently moving as whips of the water splurged out randomly.

Saryie smiled triumphantly at Azumi upon her success.

"I see you renamed it," Azumi mentioned, as she examined it with a critical eye. "However, it still resembles the shape of an octopus."

Saryie smirked. "Can an Octopus do this?"

Suddenly, water clones of Saryie burst out from the water dome barrier in herds. They charged towards Azumi and Azumi was quick to jump away as a dozen clones came chasing after her.

Azumi pulled senbon out from under her poncho, throwing them at the water clones. Each throw was a precise hit as the water clones snapped upon contact with the needle. Only 6 remained of the water clones as Azumi was surround and she had to use her taijutsu skills to disperse the water clones with senbon in her hands.

When the water clones were all gone, Azumi was quick to draw a line of senbon as she launched them into the air. With agile reflexes, Azumi set lose 30 senbon down onto Saryie's water dome jutsu. All the senbon were deflected as Azumi landed softly upon the ground, quick to draw more senbon.

The whips of the water dome lashed out at Azumi as Saryie concentrated on striking her opponent. Azumi was skilled enough to dodge the water whips as she tested the whole barrier.

After thirty minutes of testing the strength of the barrier, they came to a stop as Azumi and Saryie lost their stamina. Saryie was out of breath due to the enormous amount of chakra the water dome jutsu takes and Azumi was out of breath for the overzealous taijutsu effort she had to endure.

Saryie's water dome dispersed as the water that was summoned was sucked back up into the scroll. Saryie smiled, confidently as she looked up at Azumi through ragged breaths.

"Told you I could master it." Saryie grabbed her summoning scroll off the ground as Azumi recollected her senbon.

"It seems true enough. We should probably have Iroha-sensei take a look at it. He would be able to spot any irregularities with the jutsu," Azumi mentioned, calmly with her back turned to Saryie. "It might also be helpful if your relative Kakashi could take a look at it with his sharingan."

"WHAT? Ughh. Why?" Saryie whined, annoyed as she watched Azumi's turn her head slightly to her.

"He might be able to give you advice on the weakness of your jutsu. Its best to know all the strengths and weakness of your jutsu before you risk casting it in battle," Azumi stated, rationally.

Saryie grumbled a bit. "Fine."

"It's a shame Michi isn't here for us to test our full jutsu once more," Azumi mentioned, gathering the last of her senbon.

Saryie nodded slowly in agreement, her face drawn down into a frown.

Azumi took another long look at Saryie upon her silence. Azumi took soft strides towards Saryie, gaining Saryie's attention.

"I know how close you and Michi are to each other…" Azumi began, her voice showing empathy, "but I hope this won't distract you from your present duties. The Village needs us all."

Saryie eye's met Azumi's firm ones. Saryie nodded, determinedly.

"I know."

Azumi nodded in satisfaction at Saryie's resolve, before taking her leave to head back to the village.

"I'll let Iroha know about your progress and perhaps set up another meeting," Azumi stated, officially.

Saryie sighed as she watched Azumi walk away. It almost seemed like this testing would never end and Saryie was not that excited about Kakashi possibly critiquing her jutsu. She knew he would be hiding a smug smirk under that mask of his as he lectured her about the use of her jutsu.

Saryie rolled her eyes before heading back to her small apartment in the village to shower. She had a lot of mixed emotions to sort through. Her body was drained but felt exhilarated after training. Saryie also felt accomplished at her progress but disheartened about Michi departure before the war.

Saryie tried to push her concerns aside. She didn't like to dwell on topics that distress her; she wanted to stay positive. She will see Michi soon enough and she'll get to show off her new jutsu to him. Speaking of wanting to share in the success of her new jutsu, Saryie wanted to share it with Sai.

Saryie headed out her door after she was clean and found her way to Sai's place. She was excited to tell him how she mastered her new jutsu. She knocked on his door readily, happy to distract herself in his presence.

When Sai opened the door, he was in his civilian clothes that were splattered with paint. He was surprised to find Saryie at his door, not expecting anyone to visit.

"Hey! Guess wha…. Were you painting?" Saryie questioned tilting her head slightly as she eyed his dark clothes.

Sai held the door half way open as he smiled warmly at Saryie. "Yes, I was. I…"

"Cool can I see?" Saryie charged, already stepping into his apartment, eager to see what Sai was working on.

Before Sai could stop her, she had already entered into his workspace. She gasped as her eyes grew wide at the canvas that rested on the easel with Sai's paints and brushes next to it on a table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Saryie questioned, turning back to Sai who stood behind.

He nodded slightly, his smile gone and seemed to fidget in his place. "I wanted to show you when it was done. I would have had it ready for you a lot sooner but the original was destroyed during Pein's attack," Sai spoke, monotonously.

Saryie smiled brightly at Sai before turning back to admire the work in process of the deer painting she had requested from him a while ago. There were faint traces of the deer outline among a half colored background of pinks, reds, and oranges. It already looked splendid in Saryie's opinion and she couldn't wait to see the end result.

"I honestly thought you forgot," Saryie mentioned as she approached it.

Sai stepped forward to Saryie's side as he looked at his painting with her. "I didn't forget. I had been mauling over designs and ideas for the piece for a long time. None of them never seemed quite right, but now I think I have an idea," Sai expressed, evenly.

"I can't wait till it's finished!" Saryie exclaimed, looking up at Sai.

Sai smiled back at her. "I figured you could use some color in your apartment. It seemed rather bare since you lost most of your photos in the damage."

Saryie nodded in understanding, happily gazing at the painting.

"Is there any particular reason you came by?" Sai expressed, looking intently at her.

"Oh yea!" Saryie's attention snapping back into focus as she smiled widely at Sai. "Guess what I just learned how to master?!"

"That Octopus Barrier Defense Jutsu?" Sai rationalized, his answer serious.

"Yes, but I'm not calling it that anymore! It's going to be the Whipping Water Dome jutsu!" Saryie declared, proud placing her hands on her hips.

"I think the octopus name sounds better," Sai mentioned.

Saryie squinted at Sai before rolling her eyes. "No mine is better! I don't want to be referring to my jutsu as an octopus. Plus, I added my own twist to it by adding my water clones," Saryie defended easily.

"How about the Octopus Barrier Saryie Defense?" Sai suggested.

"No, no, no! I don't want my name attached to the jutsu."

"Why not?"

"It sounds egoistical."

"I think it sounds like a lovely name."

Saryie blushed at that while shaking her head. "I still can't add my name on to it."

Sai stepped closer to her. "I don't see why not, but I would very much like to see your jutsu."

"Ok!" Saryie easily agreed as she took Sai's hand.

The two of them headed out the door together as they went to the training grounds for Saryie to show Sai her new jutsu.

* * *

 **Oh Sai you know how to melt a girl's heart slowly. Lul. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Saryie mastered her jutsu! Just in the nick of time too and you'll see why in later chapters ;)**

 **Michi is also gone now and I introduced you to some of his other family relatives :O**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, Azumi, Chiki, Mario, Chado, Moto, Aoi, Airi, Miyu, Akiko, and Miruko**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is a week late as I wanted to be sure to finish chapter 12 first and I had some projects to do. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it :) Ok enjoy**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 9

"Lightning style: Lightning Beast"

The chippering sounds of electricity emanated from the air as a dog-shaped lightening beast emerged and charged forward. Kakashi watched as his jutsu attack Saryie's water dome defense jutsu.

His sharingan eye, making note of every occurrence. Saryie swatted at the beast with a tentacle of water but it only seemed to distort the shape of the tentacle as the water became electrically charged. Saryie performed more hand signs as she panted heavily. Her eyebrows were drawn down in concentration, not caring about her lack of chakra as her eyes were trained on her target.

Saryie smirked as she sent out more water clones of herself out from her water barrier that were now charged with electricity. Kakashi had to evade as the clones of Saryie attack him.

He expertly kicked away and dispersed each one of them as he soon poured out more hand signs, barely breaking a sweat.

"Earth Style: Flying Stones."

The Earth shook as the ground around Kakashi split into projectiles that flew across the field. The stones went straight through the clones of Saryie and headed straight to Saryie's Barrier. Saryie braced herself as the chakra infused stones hit causing damage.

Saryie could barely keep the form of her barrier up as she was on the last reserves of her chakra. As the stones fell to the ground in an unsuccessful attempt, Saryie's water barrier snapped and she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

She was breathing heavily as she heard the soft approach of Azumi. Glancing up, Saryie saw Azumi to the right of her and their sensei, Iroha, next to her. He was examining her with his byakugan eyes as Kakashi had stepped forward as well.

"Well it looks like you got a pretty good handle on that new jutsu of yours. It's an interesting improvement from the original," Kakashi drawled out.

Saryie smirked, her head snapping up to him. "Don't get any ideas about copying it."

"Well a sharingan never forgets and I have more jutsu than I can count that I can use instead of yours," Kakashi remarked, smiling teasingly under his mask.

Saryie stuck out her tongue at him.

"It seems the more water jutsu you perform with that barrier up, the faster your chakra gets depleted."

Saryie turned her attention to Iroha as he had deactivated his byagukan and was looking over at Kakashi.

"It also seems that you are impervious to some ninjutsu and others take a lot more effort to deflect," Azumi remarked, carefully.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "That last attack took a lot out of you. I saved it for last because I wanted to see how strong your barrier could hold up to its one weakness, Earth." Kakashi admitted as his eyes traveled to Saryie.

"Fire ninjutsu was easy for your water barrier to stand up against. Wind ninjutsu was ineffective to your barrier and it seem like lightning was impervious too but…"

"But the electrical current affected your chakra, making it harder for you to contain its shape since you do not have lightning style chakra," Iroha finished Kakashi's statement with a nod, looking at Saryie.

Saryie sighed. "So my jutsu is weak against earth and lightning?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, smoothly. "As long as you aren't fending off a lightning style user or an earth style user the barrier will be effective. Otherwise you might waste chakra by performing that jutsu."

"Ugh! Why can't there be a jutsu to beat all jutsu," Saryie muttered annoyed.

"Then no one would ever win, because everyone would learn that one and only that one jutsu," Azumi stated rationally.

Saryie glared at Azumi, "That was rhetorical."

Azumi shrugged as Iroha laughed lightly.

"Saryie, you should be happy for what you accomplished. I'm very proud of you," Iroha spoke up as he offered a hand to Saryie.

Saryie took his hand as he helped her off the ground.

"It's too bad Michi isn't here, for you three to test out your jutsu together," Iroha mentioned in a light tone.

Saryie gave a side smile. "It's alright. We'll have plenty time to practice after the war!" Saryie remarked confident.

Before anyone else could reply, they heard the quick footsteps of a four-legged creature and a familiar presence drawing near.

The group turned to look at the new intruder to see Kiba riding Akamaru as they came to a stop.

Saryie grimaced. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Stinky," Kiba retorted as he glared at Saryie.

Saryie stuck out her tongue at him as Kakashi addressed the situation.

"What is it Kiba?"

"Just here to collect Saryie and Azumi. The Hokage wants to see us for a new mission," Kiba stated, firmly.

"New mission?" Saryie's eyes lit up before scrutinizing Kiba again. "Just the three of us?"

"No…" Kiba hesitated as he took a long look at Saryie. "Sai will be meeting us there too."

Saryie's eyes widened as she smiled. "Let's get going!" Saryie stated immediately to Azumi and Kiba as she was about to leave.

"Saryie aren't you forgetting something." Azumi stated, stiffly.

Saryie looked back at Azumi, questioningly. Azumi directed her eyes to Iroha and then Kakashi.

"Oh…. Thank you, sensei for meeting with us!" Saryie smiled towards Iroha, before looking over at Kakashi with a slight glare. "Bye Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled as he waved his hand as Saryie took off not wanting to hear another word from Azumi. Azumi sighed as she thanked Kakashi and Iroha, before leaving with Kiba and Akamaru to the Hokage Tower.

Saryie was the first to arrive at the tower as she spied Sai in his ninja attire. Saryie smiled in greeting as she approached but kept a respective distance. Sai greeted her with a small smile.

"How did your training exercise go?" Sai mentioned as he noticed the wrinkles and dirt on her cloths.

"Could have gone better, but Kakashi didn't hold back," Saryie commented, her face relaxed, searching his features.

"I wouldn't expect him to. He knows how much you like to challenge yourself," Sai mentioned, bluntly.

"Hmph, it's the whole reason he doesn't like training me. I don't give up," Saryie muttered as Azumi and Kiba arrived.

"Thanks for leaving us back there," Kiba spoke sarcastically, a sneer gracing his features as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well next time keep up." Saryie stuck out her tongue with her hands planted on her hips.

"When will you all grow up" Azumi muttered as she stepped in-between the two and made her way to the Hokage's office.

Sai followed obediently after Azumi as Saryie and Kiba glared at each other one last time as they too followed Azumi into the office. Tsunade sat behind her desk, poised; no doubt that she had already heard half of the commotion outside.

Azumi bowed as Tsunade's eyes traveled to the rest of the members of the team she had assembled, each one taking their respective bows. When everyone's eyes were on hers, Tsunade's voice cut through the air as the seriousness of the situation settled into the room.

"Azumi, Kiba, Sai, and Saryie. I have called you four in here to give you a mission that needs urgent attention." Tsunade's brows were pinned down in a fierce stare as she folded her hands in front of her face.

"I don't need any funny business from you two." Tsunade pointed an accusatory finger at Saryie and Kiba.

Saryie shook her head astounded. "What?"

"I'm giving you a B, possible A, rank mission and I need to be assured that you two can cooperate for this mission," Tsunade addressed, her tone firm.

"Of course we can!" Kiba nearly shouted, his teeth gritted as Akamaru barked beside him. "We may get on each other's nerves but we know were on the same side," Kiba defended, getting uptight.

"Yea, we can cooperate!" Saryie confirmed, not looking at Kiba, her face determined.

"Good," Tsunade stated, taking in a deep breath. "Azumi will be your team captain on this mission. I can't spare any jonin currently for this assignment so I am counting on you Azumi for the success of this mission. If all goes well, you might be promoted to jonin when you get back," Tsunade expressed falling back into her chair.

"What? That's not fair!" Saryie blurted out, annoyed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Azumi expressed, composed.

Tsunade tapped her nails across the wood of her table as Saryie waited for her retort. Shizune was the one to break the staring contest with nervous laughter.

"It's technically not unfair. Azumi has been a part of numerous A rank missions with your sensei and has also been making a splendid team captain during Team H's solo B rank missions," Shizune kindly addressed. "Azumi would have been promoted earlier if the Jonin exams weren't suddenly canceled due to the remodeling of the Village."

Saryie turned sharply to Azumi. "You were going to take the jonin exams?"

Azumi met Saryie's eyes and curtly nodded.

Saryie clenched her fist. "That's still unfair. She has had more opportunity to prove herself on those A rank missions when all you been dealing me are strictly B-rank," Saryie reasoned.

"Well you see..." Shizune began to explain before being cut off by Tsunade.

"Are we here to discuss your mission records, or do you want me to get to the new assignment?" Tsunade spoke coldly.

Saryie huffed in discontent as Tsunade sat up straighter, taking in Saryie's defeat.

Tsunade unraveled a map as she began to speak, the coldness gone from her tone. "There is a group of ninja thieves that like to call themselves the Misfits. We're not sure how many there are in their group or how skilled they are, but a four-man team should be good enough to stop them."

Akamaru barked loudly, gaining Tsunade's attention as she corrected her statement. "A five-man team should be fine. The Misfits have been stealing from smaller villages and towns on the east side of the Land of Fire and the west islands of the Land of Waves for a while now." Tsunade directed the groups attention to the map and highlighted the certain villages and towns that the Misfits have stolen from.

"They tend to steal collectibles, ninja tools, and supplies. From the intelligence, we gathered they plan to steal our shipment we have coming in from the Land of Waves. Your mission is to see to it that they don't get their hands on it," Tsunade addressed as each team member nodded their heads.

"Why is this mission so vital?" Saryie interrupted, a look of skepticism on her face. "They seem like the run of the mill thieves. I thought missions like these weren't going to be addressed until after the war was over."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. "It's true that missions have been going around scarcer lately. We don't have the man power to spare for each mission complaint, but this mission is important for the upcoming war. This shipment has supplies for our neighboring villages closest to Konoha." Tsunade paused, letting the information sink in. "In order to keep the peace and support within our border during the war, we can't afford to have a civil dispute in our homelands when the war is in progress."

"We have enough supplies to get Konoha through the War," Shizune began. "But unfortunately there's not enough to feed and protect everybody outside of Konoha. We made a deal with the Land of Waves in order to help support neighboring towns and villages beside Konoha."

"They don't want outsiders traveling to Konoha in times of War to drain our supplies," Azumi expressed, looking over at Saryie, who nodded slowly.

"So… what are we to do with the Misfits?" Saryie asked, hesitantly.

"Capture and detain them, if you can," Tsunade answered shortly. "They have caused quite a bit of a ruckus between smaller villages with items they stole. It be great if we could interrogate them to find out what they did with the stolen items and learn about their backgrounds."

The team nodded as Tsunade went over the details of the mission and how the shipment from the Land of Waves was coming in by sea on the East docks of the Land of Fire. It was to be delivered around tomorrow evening and they had to be there in order to make sure the Misfits don't get their hands on it. They were to get as much information on the Misfits as possible.

With final instruction and support, Tsunade dismissed them. Saryie and the team were to leave before nightfall, giving them plenty of time to rest, pack their bags, and replenish their chakra. As the team exited the Hokage Tower, Azumi expressed that she wanted them to meet her by the gates at seven. The team agreed and then Azumi left.

"I guess; I'll see you guys then. Saryie I hope you shower before we head off. You smell of sweat," Kiba remarked, wrinkling his nose.

"THAT'S THE SMELL OF HARDWORK, you butt! I was training," Saryie snapped, angry.

Kiba laughed as he turned to walk away. "I just smell the stench of defeat."

"I'll show you what defeat looks like, just fight me," Saryie threatened.

"Nah, we got to cooperate remember?" Kiba mocked as he left with Akamaru.

Saryie was boiling on the inside, but knew she didn't have to energy to kick his butt. She knew she had to rest up for the mission. Sai had watched Kiba leave before turning his gaze back to Saryie.

"I know he says you smell a lot, but I think this time he's correct. You do smell sweaty," Sai mentioned, casually.

Saryie face turned flushed as she stepped away from Sai. She was mentally cursing as she nervously took her leave.

"Yea, I should go shower," Saryie stated.

"I'll see you at the gate then," Sai mentioned as he waved, not noticing how Saryie felt embarrassed.

Saryie waved back, leaving and racing to her apartment. She couldn't believe how she got stuck with Kiba and Sai on the same team together again. She was just thankful Kakashi wasn't on the team too, not that Azumi is a ray of sunshine to work with either.

Saryie just hoped that this mission would be somewhat of a challenge. She was already half physically exhausted from the training session this morning set up by Azumi. Saryie liked facing off against Kakashi but him testing her barrier was as if he was testing her skill level. It wasn't a straight one on one fight. He was only testing her barrier to find the weakness in her jutsu. At the end, Saryie was defeated. She didn't have chakra left to fight Kakashi and he still had plenty to spare.

After walking into her apartment, Saryie went to replenish her chakra with food from the kitchen. She then took a long shower, scrubbing well to make sure she got all the sweat and dirt off her. She wasn't naïve she knew she would stink after that training session in the morning, but she was hoping it wouldn't be noticeable to Sai.

Saryie sighed as she let go of her embarrassment and thinking instead about this new mission. She found it strange how the thieves had declared themselves the Misfits. She wondered why and wondered how strong they were.

"As long as there is no lightning style user or earth style user, I could try to use my new jutsu," Saryie commented to herself as she stepped out of the shower and went to go pack for the mission.

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnn…**

 **Start of a new mission next chapter. Get ready for the Misfits! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Azumi, and Michi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Thank you to those who review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 10

The team left under the cover of nightfall as the sun had set at 6 in the evening. There was hardly any bickering when they left the front gates of Konoha as they traveled East to the ocean side of the Land of Fire. Azumi took the lead with Sai and Saryie flanking her sides as Kiba and Akamaru made up the rear.

Azumi wanted to reach their destination by midafternoon of the next day in order to scope out the surroundings and get an idea of what would be the best course of action. She didn't want them to draw attention to themselves once they arrived, knowing that the element of surprise was the best tactic in order to catch the Misfits.

They had arrived right on schedule and halted outside of the nearby town still in cover of the trees. Their energy was hardly spent but they rested on the ground as they waited to take orders.

"So what now, captain?" Kiba remarked, curiously as Akamaru barked.

He wasn't as familiar with Saryie's teammate Azumi as he was with her. Kiba crossed his arms as he silently scrutinizing her skill level in his head.

"We need to get familiar with the layout of the terrain and find a good vantage point by the ocean in order to ambush the Misfits. The ship isn't to arrive until the evening, so we have plenty of opportunity prepare ourselves for the fight tonight. You and Saryie shall take a look around town," Azumi stated, addressing Kiba.

"What of you and Sai?" Saryie questioned curiously, an eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Sai and I will take aerial surveillance and head out over sea. My goal is to spy the shipping boat that's set to dock tonight and convince them to stay out at sea one night more," Azumi answered, her eyes holding Saryie's.

"How's that going to work? The Misfits won't show up if the boat doesn't dock," Kiba reasoned, knotting his eyebrows together.

"I plan to lure them in with a genjutsu trap and make them think the boat has arrived. This way the ship and its supplies won't get damaged if it does come to a fight with the Misfits," Azumi enlightened.

"Heh, not bad. Then we'll have them right where we want them," Kiba spoke enthusiastically as Akamaru barked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Azumi mentioned, wisely.

"She's right. We have limited knowledge of their skill set and how many are amongst their ranks," Sai interjected, calmly.

"There is a lot of variables we don't know. For all our luck, they could have a genjutsu wielder and be able to see right through the ambush," Azumi commented, her face and tone dull.

"We'll that's ok, because if that happens will just work around it, right?" Saryie pipped in optimistically.

"Yea, once we come to identify them, they won't be able to run. I will be able to track them down by their scent," Kiba commented.

Azumi barely glanced at Kiba and Saryie, before turning slightly away. "We'll meet back here quarter to 4 and will finalize the plan. Try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. The Misfits might already be here," Azumi warned as she signaled to Sai to follow her.

Saryie and Kiba watched them leave and a few moments later saw them take off from the trees on one of Sai's painted birds, flying off into the distance.

"Some captain we have," Kiba remarked, amused.

Saryie's head snapped to Kiba. "What do you mean?"

"She reminds me a lot of Shino. The way she told us not to get ahead of ourselves and not to draw attention. It's like they hardly trust us," Kiba grumbled as he patted Akamaru.

Saryie pursed her lips in thought. "I think they just know us better than we know ourselves. Azumi always seems to be able to rationalize my next move before I even do," Saryie reasoned, looking over at Kiba thoughtfully.

Kiba shrugged, meeting her eyes. "I guess you can look at it that way."

Kiba sighed as he started heading forward. "We should get a move on, don't you think, Stinky?" Kiba mentioned casually.

"I DON'T SMELL, DOG BUTT!" Saryie shouted as she raced to clobber Kiba in the head.

Kiba barely yelped, before telling her that they need to seem inconspicuous. Saryie rolled her eyes at that.

"We'll split up." Saryie commented.

Kiba eyed her questioningly.

"We'll be able to cover more ground and it will look less obvious that we are a team. If Azumi is right that the Misfits are already here, they'll probably be looking out for a group of ninja rather than a few individual ninjas. This town is probably used to getting ninja and travelers stopping by from the Land of Waves and Land of Fire all the time. It would just be a smart move to split up," Saryie reasoned.

Kiba thought over her reasoning, nodding. "Wow… I didn't realize you had a brain as well."

Saryie was quick to knock Kiba in the arm as he snickered.

"I'm kidding, but it makes sense…"

Saryie saw the hesitancy in Kiba's features as his eyes darted away from hers.

"What's the matter?"

"Last time… last time we split up, you were ambushed," Kiba mentioned, glaring at the path in front of him.

Saryie halted in her step, a look of confusion mixed with fierceness Kiba hadn't witness before came across her face.

"That was part of the plan last time to be taken by Rye and his men. I don't plan to be captured this time so I won't be. You don't need to worry," Saryie stated determined.

Kiba nodded slowly, before turning back to continue on his path to the town. "Alright… we'll split up."

Saryie smirked in triumph as she watched Kiba and Akamaru disappear into the trees to the town. Saryie switched directions and headed to town the opposite way from Kiba.

When she got to the little fishing town, it was a bit dull but the streets were occupied with residents as they bought fresh fish from their small market place. The smell of raw fish was overbearing and it remind Saryie why she wasn't big on seafood. She can't believe how Kiba always said she stinks; she seriously can't smell worse than these fish.

The fish smell was the main aroma of the town even as Saryie passed the fish market a few streets ago. There were small clothing shops, wood carving shops, fishing and boat supply shops, taverns, residential homes, and a small motel in the town. It was a dainty town of a good 2000 people or less and Saryie's assumptions were right as she saw a few travelling ninja pass by or stopped in to have a drink at the tavern. This town was not unfamiliar to strangers.

Saryie passed the shipping yard where some boats were docked by the sea. The boats ranged from small sail boats to canoes to median cargo ships. Saryie glanced around acting as if she was taking in the scenery of the ocean but she was looking for that perfect vantage point Azumi talked about.

It was hard to tell which vantage point would be the best option as the town was separated from the shipping yard by a 1000 ft. of sand and stone. Some of the stone were tall enough to cover yourself behind but as Saryie saw the tide pull out, she realized another option was to take cover behind rust old ship parts that were nestled in the sand. It would be a pretty good barrier and shield if things came to a fight.

Saryie soon head out of the ship yard after traveling up the sand, admiring the water. She found herself back in town and wandered into one of the taverns, hoping to overhear intel and grab a quick bite to eat.

One of the barmaids was quick to greet her as she sat down at a table that was away from the bar.

"What can I get for you, young miss?"

"Glass of water if you don't mind. What do you have to eat around here?" Saryie smiled, friendly.

"The fried shrimp seems to the favorite of the day!" The barmaid spoke enthusiastically.

"I'll have one of those then," Saryie offered.

"Alright coming right up. Where you traveling from? You plan to stay in town long?" the barmaid sweetly stated, making conversation.

"No I don't plan to stay here long. I'm from the Hidden Leaf and can't wait to get back to it," Saryie smiled, pleasantly.

The barmaid laughed lightly. "I can see by your headband. We get quite a few Leaf shinobi stopping by, but its good you're not staying here for long."

That peaked Saryie's interest. "How come?"

"Oh its nothing!" the barmaid tried to shrug off. "The town has been experiencing some light thefts during the night, nothing I'm sure a ninja like yourself has to worry about."

"Oh really? That sucks. What has been stolen so far?" Saryie inquired.

"Oh the usual. Money and pearls," the barmaid mentioned. "Alright I'll be right back with your order!"

Saryie let the information sink in as she waited for her food to be delivered. She took a look around the bar, seeing mostly old fisherman and sailors. Many of the occupants were men except for the barmaids and this one patron draped in a long cloak and was cooling herself with a fan. Many of the middle-aged patrons tried engaging her but she only ignored them. Saryie figured the woman must be used to such harassment as she was hauntingly stunning and in her mid-twenties.

Saryie took her eyes off the woman fanning herself and continued to scan the tavern. There were a few men playing a round of cards in the back and being rather obnoxious as smoke from their cigarettes filled the air. Saryie didn't let her eyes linger for long and focused on listening in on the conversations around her. Most were fishermen talking about their biggest catch or craziest adventures. Many were discussing the rising cost of doing business and domestic issues.

The barmaid soon appeared with Saryie's meal and placed it in front of her. Saryie gave her a big smile of appreciation as she handed the money over to the barmaid, but both of their attention got diverted to the loud exchange.

"BULLSHIT! I call foul play!" one of the angry man yelled, standing up from the card game table.

Saryie and the barmaid watched wide eyed as the man's buddies tried to calm him down.

"No, I'm not being unreasonable! SHOW ME what's in your sleeves. I know a cheat when I see it," the man proclaimed, arrogant.

Saryie's eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at the man accused of cheating. He was shadowed by a pillar and was wearing a dark cloak as far as Saryie could tell.

The man in question showed off that nothing was in his sleeves, but the other man was not satisfied.

"Wise guy huh? Show me what's under your cloak!" The man hollered.

"Calm down, man. We were all watching him. He didn't cheat," one of his buddies tried to rationalize.

"Like hell!" the man barred, teeth gritting.

"Hey man, let's get out of here. I can buy you a drink," one of his other buddies perked up, standing up to nudge his friend to the bar.

The man reluctantly obliged but not after glaring hard at the accused man and muttering curses at him. Saryie could see why the man was so upset, as there was a lot of money left on the card table in front of the accused man.

After the spectacle, the tavern turned back to normal as everyone went back to their own devices.

"Is it always so lively in here?" Saryie lightly joked towards the barmaid.

The barmaid seemed to snap out of it and laughed slightly. "Not usually. But sometimes travelers can end up causing a bit of trouble around here."

"Oh, is that guy new around here then?" Saryie questioned, nodding her head to the man accused of cheating at the table still smoking.

The barmaid nodded biting her lip. "I've seen him over the past couple of days now. He tips heavy."

Saryie smiled, nodding. "Well thanks for the food. It looks delicious."

The barmaid smiled once more, nodding before leaving.

Saryie ate her food slowly but mostly picking at it as she took the breading off the shrimp. She watched her surroundings closely. Noting the guy who had been yelling earlier was grumbling at the bar as he gulped down his beer his friend had bought him.

The woman who was off at the corner of the bar was still fanning herself but her eyes soon connected with Saryie's. Saryie looked away assuming the woman had felt Saryie's eyes staring earlier as her gaze turned back to the corner of the room. Saryie's eyes widened, noting the man who was accused of cheating missing along with the pile of money.

Saryie's eyes swept the room again, how could she have missed him. But she hadn't as the man in the long cloak passed her out of the tavern with wisps of smoke following his trail. Saryie paused in thought as she was hit with a strange sense of familiarity as she watched the man pass her. Saryie didn't understand the feeling she was experiencing and as she stared off to where the man once been.

Saryie shot out of her seat and quickly exiting the tavern in hopes to get a better look of the man, but her efforts were in vain as the man was nowhere in sight. Saryie huffed, drawing her hands to her hips. She wasn't able to get a look of his face since it was cover by his hood and it left many unanswered questions for Saryie.

Saryie sighed as she continued walking along the streets of the town. She didn't know why she got that sudden strange feeling of familiarity when looking at the man's back. It was probably nothing, but it still made Saryie curious.

Shaking the feelings away, Saryie knew she had other things to concern herself with as she looked up at the sky estimating the time. She should head back to meet her team now in order for them to discuss the plan of attack so that they could capture these mysterious Misfits.

* * *

 **Ok so this may be a slow chapter but its going to build. It's the beginning of a very long mission, maybe 3 to 4 chapters long. I haven't decided yet and it depends on how much material I want to cram into one chapter. I hope you like this chapter Saryie was out investigating and :o who was the man Saryie felt she knew at the bar? Who knows?! We'll find out later.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for those who read and comment. Get ready for an action pack chapter!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 11

The cool air by the ocean side brought goose bumps along Saryie's skin as the sun began to set. The weather hardly affected Saryie's focus. She knew she would warm up soon when their target had arrived.

Waves crashed at the shore by the vacant dock. They concealed themselves around the perimeter, waiting for the mysterious Misfits to arrive. Azumi was crouched beside Saryie, both obscured to the outside world between the nestled of boats.

Azumi's concentration never wavered, her attention directed towards the dock, keeping her genjutsu in place. Saryie knew this level of genjutsu was to affect the surrounding area and it took a lot of chakra out of Azumi. It was easier for Azumi to cast a genjutsu on individuals or a small range of area, but she had to stretch her genjutsu pass the shoreline and pass the beach. The expanse of the genjutsu was to cover for which ever direction the Misfits came from, they would see the same thing once they enter the genjutsu zone.

Saryie could feel the waves of the genjutsu but did not break away out of it, knowing it was part of the plan. She hoped this plan would work out smoothly the way Azumi had hoped it would, otherwise when it came to a fight Azumi wouldn't have much chakra to fight with.

Azumi's plan was to entice the Misfits to the dock with a genjutsu trap. She wanted them to reveal themselves, knowing they would appear when the ship arrives.

To be certain they were the culprits, Azumi had set a wire trap by the boat's dock to release smoke bombs as a cover to let Kiba have Akamaru scent them with his urine. The moment the smoke dissipates the Misfits were to be surrounded by Saryie's water clones that would be equipped with Azumi's senbon.

The moment her team saw any indication of a threat such as weapons drawn or knowledge of the genjutsu, they were to attack. If the Misfits manage to escape, Kiba would be able to track them from the scent of Akamaru's urine littering their clothes.

Saryie thought it was a good plan, but she knew there were some draw backs. When a fight occurs, depending on the level of skill of the Misfits, the team will be short one fighter due to Azumi's chakra level.

Saryie looked over across the seaside knowing Kiba and Sai were concealed on the opposite side from the genjutsu boat.

Azumi didn't want to underestimate the Misfits; she didn't know how many there were. She hoped that by drawing out smoke bombs that if there are other members of the Misfits staying back, they would reveal themselves to help their comrades.

Saryie flexed her fists in anticipation; knowing it was almost time.

"They're here," Azumi spoke lowly, her eyes narrowed, having sensed their chakra enter her genjutsu trap.

Saryie's head snapped to Azumi before following Azumi's line of sight to spy four shadows that were slowly approaching the shoreline. They stayed silent as they watched and listened to the newcomers that strode through the sand.

"Hahahaha, there it is!" a small shadow had squealed loudly. His voice was high pitched as he rushed forward.

A medium shadow pulled the small one back. "How many times do I have to tell you, Nobu, keep it down!" the medium height figure commented, agitated.

There was a chuckle from a very large figure. "Chill out, Goro. This won't take long, plus the shipment is already here."

"Hn, that's the first. I hate when shipments are off schedule," the medium sized figure named, Goro, huffed.

As the four came closer into view, Saryie saw distinct characteristics of each of them.

The large figure was bald and had a deep scar that travel from his forehead to his head in a crisscross fashion. One of his ears were pierced and his body was particularly thick in comparison to his comrades. His nose was wide and was bumpy and his eyes small and dark. He had wide shoulders and carried a heavy chain around his neck that had brass knuckles at the end of it that rested below his waist. He wore a short-sleeve opened vest and a plain shirt underneath it with brown shorts. His posture was relaxed and was relatively at easy compared to his comrades.

The medium figure, the one identified as Goro, was taller than Saryie but was the same height as Azumi. He had black hair pulled into a bun at the top of his head. He had thick eyebrows and a triangle goatee along his chin. The bridge between his eyes above his nose was pierced and the tops of his ears were pierced too. Strange sigils were tatted along his neck and left shoulder. He wore a short sleeve top and long pants. He had a sickle and chain attached to his waist. The sounds of the chains clinging together.

The small figure who Goro called Nobu looked like a child. He was short in statue and his face was young. Saryie guessed he might be 12 or 13 years old. He had crazy long hair that reached his butt. It was kept from Nobu's face by a bandana. The boy had dark bags under his eyes. He wore a long sleeve open robe with carpi pants and open-toe sandals. Saryie wasn't sure what to make of him as Nobu was leading the pack giddily towards the ship.

The last figure that had been silent during his comrade's exchange, traveled at the back of the pack. He was lean and had a lanky figure. He was somewhat bald along the sides of his head and had a tuff of hair down the center of his head as a mohawk. He wore sunglasses, but they were placed below the bridge of his nose as he beady eyes peered uninterestedly at his surroundings. He had a labret piercing below his lower lip and he wore a long coat that stopped at his shins with a white shirt and grey pants. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked coolly behind Goro and the big figure.

"I hope they have tea, tea, tea!" Nobu sang in a childlike pitch.

"No! No more caffeine for you. You're hyped up enough," Goro spoke hotly, the vein in his eyebrow twitching easily.

"Let the kid live. There's no harm," the big guy retorted, his voice deep.

"There will be harm to my sanity, Riku," Goro responded, glaring over at the big guy named Riku.

Riku wasn't fazed by Goro's glare as the four of them arrived at the dock, walking towards the ship. The quiet Misfit at the back of the group was intensely gazing up at the ship's exterior, having slowed down.

"Tea, tea, TEAAAA" Nobu ranted on excitedly fast approaching the ship's entrance.

Riku seem to catch on to his comrade's hesitancy, turning to look back at him. "What is it, Ken?"

This made Goro stop in curiosity too as Ken's eyes scanned ahead, uncertain.

"It unusual for such a large ship to be this still within the waves," Ken commented, taking a step forward when suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"NOBU WAIT!" Ken called, stepping forward but it was already too late.

Nobu still singing about his favorite tea tripped the thin wire Azumi had set. Smoke bombs exploded and Saryie watched Goro and Riku turned startled as they disappeared into the smoke.

Saryie was quick to create water clones from the ocean in preparation to surround the Misfits. Saryie heard Kiba commanding Akamaru to spray them before hearing the Misfits screeching at the smell and being disgusted.

The smoke was starting to dissipate and Azumi broke off the genjutsu she had been casting.

"Now," Azumi directed.

Saryie nodded in confirmation, her water clones taking the senbon from Azumi and surrounding the Misfits as Saryie's team moved in.

Azumi stood to the right of Saryie behind her blocking the exit of the dock to the ocean as Kiba and Akamaru stood on the opposite side blocking the exit to the beach with Sai to the left of Kiba behind him.

When the smoke disappeared by the ocean breeze, the Misfits took in the circumstance they were in. Saryie's clones encased them in a circle at the dock. The Misfits clothes were damp with Akamaru's urine and the smell drifted in the air over to Saryie, making her scrunch her nose. Ken looked disgruntled as his eyes scanned his surroundings calmly as Riku grunted in annoyance, his brow drawing down and his shoulders tensing. Goro narrowed his eyes and his lips were in a tight frown. He had one of his hands on his sickle and the other on the loose chain at his hip. Nobu looked surprised but had retreated back to his comrades, a curious look upon his face as his eyes darted to each side of the dock.

"Ooopise," Nobu mentioned slightly breaking the ice, laughing hesitantly.

"Hell, ain't this an unpleasant surprise," Goro snapped, glaring at the water clones before peering over them straight at Saryie and Azumi. "Leaf ninja, typical," Goro grumbled, noticing Saryie's headband.

"We were bound to catch the eye of some Hidden Village eventually," Ken expressed, quite calm compared to his comrades.

"Yea the thieving stops now and we're here to see to it," Saryie charged, raising her voice to draw their attention.

The Misfit's eyes snapped towards her.

"Hmm so contradictory," Goro expressed with a sigh.

"Can't we just kill them now? I wanna get my tea!" Nobu pipped up, rambunctious.

"Shut up, can't you see the ship isn't here anymore!?" Goro hotly responded, shoving Nobu.

Nobu turned around, seemingly surprised. "What happen to the ship?" he asked innocently in wonder.

"It was a trap. Genjutsu and we had walked right into it," Ken answered, coolly.

"That's right. You're the Misfits, aren't you?" Kiba accused, his stance ready to strike as Akamaru barked.

"When we get the chance to kill them, I call killing the mutt for peeing on me," Goro seethed, flexing the sickle in his hand.

Saryie's water clones poised themselves at that, senbon in hand ready to strike.

"Seems it might be a little trickier than we thought," Ken reasoned.

"I'm tired of these games," Riku muttered, gruff.

"Yes, yes it's time to play!" Nobu pipped in.

"You don't have to do this. You can come with us willingly," Saryie vocalized, bringing their attention back to her.

"Yes, surrender is an option," Azumi added, her eyes narrowing.

"HA! Wouldn't that be convenient. All you Hidden Villagers are the same. So, privileged that you think you can boss the rest of us smaller folks around," Goro shot out, his tone heated with malice, his body tensing. "Well not today!"

Goro unleashed his sickle and chain from his hip, whipping it at Saryie's water clones as they fired their senbon laced with paralyzing toxins.

"Wind Style: Slashing rift," Goro exclaimed, sending everyone else on edge.

Wind slices followed Goro's sickle as he swung it at the clones from the chain.

Simultaneously Ken had drawn his weapon that was a long staff, twirling it to block upcoming senbon directed at him and Riku. Nobu drew twin sai blades from his long sleeves, crackling as he stalled two of the senbon before Goro swiped through the water clones surrounding them all. Ken and Riku had to duck as Goro's sickle swung around to dispell all the water clones.

Saryie gritted her teeth, seeing her water clones were nothing but puddles on the ground along with Azumi's senbon. Not one senbon, managed to scratch them.

Saryie glared as Goro caught his sickle in his hand and gave her an arrogant smile.

This wasn't good as the two opposing teams stared each other down, waiting for the other to move. Saryie saw Azumi move to pull out more senbon from her poncho discretely, they all knew this was going to come down to a drawn-out fight.

"What's our move Ken?" Goro questioned, never taking his eyes off Saryie

Ken seem to be studying the puddles of water before trailing his eyes over to Saryie and Azumi than to Kiba and Sai.

"We take our leave." Ken mentioned as Nobu and Goro made signs of protest. "There's no ship. No point in wasting energy," Ken stated, arching his staff.

Goro nodded unwillingly. "We'll follow your lead."

Ken barely acknowledged the agreement before he split and ran pass Goro and Nobu. "I'll take care for these two." Ken raced towards Saryie and Azumi.

Saryie's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, preparing herself with a kunai before racing to meet Ken head on. Ken's staff and Saryie's kunai clashed as Ken kept her at a distance.

Instantaneously, Kiba and Akamaru charged at the remaining three Misfits with Fang over Fang.

Goro and Nobu stepped away startled at the hurdling mass as Riku stood firm. Riku planted his feet on the dock as Kiba and Akamaru collided with Riku. Riku grunted as he was pushed back, but he managed to grab a hold of the swirling mass. The heat of the friction burning Riku's hands as he picking up Kiba and Akamaru before yelling and throwing them off the dock.

Riku was breathing heavily as Nobu raced towards Sai who prepared lion drawings the instant Kiba launched into attack. Nobu cut down Sai's lion drawings swiftly with his twin blade, counting the numbers in a song.

Sai stepped back, pulling out the blade from his back as Nobu approached. Nobu's twin sai blades clashed with Sai's as they dueled. Sai was not letting Nobu get too close to him, but Nobu jumped forward to attack Sai's upper body. Sai blocked the attack, when he saw Goro's blade swinging in from under Nobu's body to attack Sai's mid-section.

Sai managed to push himself away from Nobu in the nick of time as Goro's blade swiped at nothing. Sai landed roughly, prepared to counter attack when Riku sideswiped him. Sai flew across the beach, falling into the sand.

In Saryie's match, she saw Kiba and Akamaru regaining themselves from the water Riku threw them in and Saryie knew she had to help them. Saryie moved to gain distance from Ken, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get close to him with his staff in the way. Saryie also knew it was hard for Azumi to throw senbon at the opponent when Saryie was in close combat with them. She need to distract him as she drew hand signs quickly.

"Water Style: Water blast" Saryie called, before water sprouted from her mouth towards Ken.

Azumi had readied her senbon, throwing it as the water died out from Saryie's mouth. Ken blocked the water by twirling his staff. Ken dodged the senbon aimed for his being, his eyes shifting to Azumi. He ran around the water that saturated the dock towards Azumi. Saryie moved to intervene, wanting to keep Ken away from Azumi, stepping into the puddle of water she created.

Ken dodged Saryie's attack as she moved to side kick him when Ken set his staff down in the water that was accumulated around Saryie's feet. Ken pressed a hidden button on his staff that opened up the bottom of it unleashing a jolt of electricity. Saryie's form seized up as she was shocked from the electricity emanating from the end of Ken's staff.

Saryie fell to her knees in pain, crying out at being electrocuted as Ken smirked. He bypassed Saryie and the puddle she laid in to his next target, Azumi.

Azumi sent flying senbon at Ken but he managed to duck and block the needles. He attacked her with his staff as Azumi tried her best to avoid his weapon. Azumi wasn't the best with hand-to-hand combat and it seemed like Ken knew that as he was relentlessly charging at her.

When Ken finally saw his opening, he striked his staff at Azumi's shoulder, sending an electrocuting shock into her being. Azumi immediately fell at the intense pain.

"I could tell you were the genjutsu user by the way you stayed at the back of your team's formation. Normally genjutsu users lack good hand-to-hand combats skills. Guess I was right," Ken commented, factually.

Azumi could barely move as electrical shock burned a hole through her poncho into her skin. Azumi was panting, but didn't emanate a cry as she watched Ken step away.

Azumi's eyes next saw Saryie's form trying to get up. The shock from the water had died out and she was trying to gain control of her body. Azumi saw Ken jogged pass Saryie to his comrades that stood at the edge of the beach ready to depart. They soon took off as Ken joined them and Azumi tried to will herself to get up.

Kiba and Akamaru dragged themselves up from the beach, having gotten into a rough fight too. They were in the best shape out of all of them as Azumi saw Sai was picking himself up off the sand. Akamaru shook off the excess water from his coat as Kiba trotted onto the dock towards Saryie and Azumi.

It didn't take long for Sai and Akamaru to follow after Kiba to check their teammates.

Azumi managed to get to her feet and slowly treaded over to Saryie's form. Kiba was kneeled by Saryie when Azumi could hear Saryie's strained voice.

"We… we have to follow them… we got to go after them," Saryie spoke, breathily.

"No. We're going to need to reassess the situation," Azumi stated, her features showing her exhaustion.

Saryie glared up at Azumi and slowly stood, even though it hurt her body to do so.

"We can't let them get away," Saryie expressed.

"Saryie," Sai protested, concern showing in his features at her condition.

Azumi's gaze didn't waver. "We need to recover. Plus, they are not going anywhere," Azumi addressed.

"She's right, Saryie," Sai urged, his eyes becoming firm as Saryie looked over at him.

Saryie's eyes softened upon connecting with his. She noted the scuffle of his clothes, sand littering his body, and the bruises and scratches accompany his body from the fight.

Sai kept her gaze, his face blank. "The Misfits aren't going anywhere for the night. They'll be back for the supplies from the ship. That's what they're after," Sai spoke calmly.

"I hate to admit it, but it might be best if we retreat for now," Kiba interjected as well, standing up. "Plus I have their scent and they are marked by Akamaru's scent. It'll be hard for them to escape my nose."

Saryie looked over at Kiba, pursing her lips in thought. She nodded solemnly before looking over at Azumi.

"I guess it is best we rest for now, but when morning comes?" Saryie questioned, looking for direction.

"We'll track them," Azumi affirmed, with a nod.

Saryie clenched her fist, feeling her body was drained. For now, she was satisfied, but she knew she wanted to face the Misfits in battle again soon.

* * *

 **Well… this didn't go as I planned. I had intended for it to end a bit differently but I think this is good too. Saryie's eagerness to fight is after all her downfall sometimes. She just doesn't like to be told no that she can't do it and she pushes herself to the limits.**

 **Saryie enjoys fighting and it give her adrenaline so she tends to forget about what the bigger picture is because she hates to lose. This can make Sai concern since he can see her struggle to win and how it makes her narrow minded.**

 **You guys also got a taste for the misfits. I know they're new and might be confusing, but hopefully there interesting enough bad guys.**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **Please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Azumi, and Michi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this one was a tough one to write because we're only getting started. Let the mission proceed :D Thank you to those who reviewed! It means so much to me.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 12

The waves crashing onto the shore were distant sounds as Saryie and her group headed into the tree line pass the town. They managed to find a place to settle for the night. Kiba assured that there was nobody around for miles and Azumi confirmed that statement, using the last of her chakra to concentrate on sensing other chakra networks.

Saryie was restless as she repeatedly tried to flex her muscles and stretch her limbs. There was a dull ache at every joint and her body was physically drained. She knew it wouldn't take her long to recuperate if her team had a medic ninja like Sakura to heal her up along with Azumi.

Saryie glanced over to see Azumi sitting with her back against a tree with her poncho off. Azumi was tending to the burn that she had received from Ken's staff. Her skin was red around the wound and blistered at the center. Azumi was patching it up with some disinfectant, making sure the wound was clean before she patched it.

Saryie's eyes trailed off to the line of trees where Kiba disappeared to. He had gone to gather some fire wood and to see if he could find any herbs that might be beneficial to the group.

Saryie refocused on her efforts, stretching her legs and arms, grimacing at the discomfort.

"Here."

Saryie looked up at Sai, seeing the offering in his hand that was a large food pill. Saryie took it from him, giving him a questioning look.

"They are food pills. They'll help you replenish your energy," Sai instructed, monotone.

Saryie smiled at the gesture before taking a bite of the food pill, almost spitting it out at the taste. Saryie swallowed it down almost choking.

"WHAT KIND of awful food pill did you give me?" Saryie spoke, flabbergasted.

"Sakura made them. I agree they're not the best but they are nutritious for the body," Sai commented, very calm.

"They taste like dirt and pine cones!" Saryie bluntly stated, still grimacing at the taste, but she could already start to feel her body regaining strength.

With a reluctant look on Saryie's face, she ate the rest of it. She tried holding her breath as she chewed quickly before swallowing the horrible-tasting food pill down. She needed to remember to never try Sakura cooking, when Sai cleared his throat.

Saryie looked back up at him, seeing his solemn features.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Sai questioned, seemingly uncertain.

Saryie gave him a curious look as she shook her head.

Sai kneeled, sitting beside her on the ground. Sai was quiet at first. He didn't know exactly how to approach the topic with Saryie and he knew if he said it wrong it would fire her up even more.

"You underestimated your opponent," Sai began coolly, his eyes running over her face.

"I know," Saryie's eyes narrowed at Sai, becoming defensive. "I wasn't aware of my surroundings. It was a mistake. It won't happen next time. I'll win."

"It's not about winning, Saryie," Sai spoke lowly, his gaze shifting to the trees, but he could feel Saryie's eyes on him. "You tend to overexert yourself pass your capabilities in battle that you don't even consider the next battle you might have to face."

Saryie's body tensed but she bit her tongue as she let Sai continue.

"You don't have to constantly prove yourself in battle. You are a strong and capable fighter, but you lose sight of the future in the heat of battle. A great fighter knows when to pick their battles," Sai paused for a moment, struggling with his next set of words. "I don't want to experience the thought of losing the bond we share again… and with the war approaching…" Sai spoke sincerely, his eyes intense.

Saryie's posture slacken at the confession. She realized how much this was concerning Sai. He was afraid she might lose her life again. Saryie's eyes became soft.

"You won't lose me." Saryie stated firmly, placing her hand on Sai's.

Sai's eyes connected with hers and he could see her determination in her eyes.

Saryie knew she needed to fight smarter, not harder from this point on. Sai was right. She needed to be conscious of future battles and make sure she conserves her strength, but Saryie knew it was a lot easier said than done. She had a hard time restraining herself from putting her all into every battle. She wanted to win, not for the sole victory but in order to show how capable of fighter she was. She wanted to protect those she loved and wanted fight the powerful ones that took advantage of the weak.

However, looking into Sai's eyes, Saryie knew Sai was concerned and he was feeling conflicting emotions. She opened her mouth about to communicate that he just needed to trust in her judgement and that she wasn't going to hurt herself when Kiba came back.

"I'm back," Kiba announced as he dumped a load of fire wood onto the ground.

Saryie detached her hand from Sai's, a bit startled, giving Kiba a wide-eyed look. Sai wasn't fazed by Kiba's intrusion but looked curiously over at Saryie.

Kiba noticed the awkward silence and saw Saryie's incredulous face.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" Kiba questioned, confused.

"They were having a moment," Azumi answered calmly, laying back against the tree after patching up her wound.

"Azumi, you eavesdropper!" Saryie accused, whipping her head around to glare at her teammate.

"It's not eavesdropping if I was already in the vicinity," Azumi reasoned to which Saryie rolled her eyes.

Kiba was setting up the camp fire in the middle of the three. Kiba chuckled as he finally got the fire going and sat back breaking twigs to feed the fire. His eyes glanced over at Azumi's resting form and her wound before drifting over to Saryie.

Saryie sat with her knees up from the ground, her gaze focusing on her hands as she was continually flexing them. A look of thoughtfulness on her face. Sai's gaze had turned to the fire, his face blank of emotion as he sat cross legged beside Saryie.

"How are you two holding up?" Kiba questioned, looking between Azumi and Saryie.

Azumi's eyes met Kiba's, before closing them once more.

"My strength will return to me by morning," Azumi mentioned as Kiba turned to look at Saryie, who was off in a daze.

"Saryie? Are you ok?" Kiba asked, concerned.

Sai peered over at Saryie, curious.

Saryie snapped out of her daze, her wide eyes meeting Kiba's.

"Yes. Yes! I'm fine," Saryie smiled at Kiba. "My body is not so sore anymore," Saryie stated as Kiba nodded turning back to the fire.

Saryie's eyes caught sight of Sai's open knap snack, and a devious smile overcame her features.

"Actually, I say my strength has returned by 50% thanks to these food pills here. You should try one Kiba!" Saryie mentioned as she grabbed a large food pill from Sai's open bag and offered it to Kiba.

Kiba seemed caught off guard by the offering and took the food pill from Saryie's hands, giving her a light smile in return.

"Yea, thanks. I'll try it."

Kiba took the food pill into his mouth, biting into it before almost spitting it out soon after. Saryie busted up laughing as Sai smiled lightly at her prank.

"This does not taste like any food pill I have ever had. It tastes like rat shit," Kiba complained, making a disgusted face as he stuck out his tongue dramatically to get rid of the taste.

Saryie was still laughing when she responded. "You're wrong. It's not rat shit. It's owl's shit."

Saryie's own comment made her laugh harder as Kiba gave her a wide-eyed look, wondering if she was serious.

"She's lying. Sakura made these food pills. There not very tasty however," Sai informed Kiba, since Saryie was in a fit of giggles.

Kiba huffed, a bit relieved and astounded at Saryie pranking him as he pulled out his bottle of water to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"Heh, next time I'll stick to my own food pills," Kiba muttered and Saryie finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I couldn't resist," Saryie commented, still smiling wildly at her little joke. "But Sakura's food pills did make me gain some of my strength back," Saryie added.

"Yea, but they're terrible," Kiba mentioned, giving her a side glance.

Saryie giggled, her eyes traveling over to Azumi. "Would you like to try one, Azumi?"

Azumi opened her eyes, staring over at Saryie, giving her a blank look.

Azumi held out her hand. "Might as well."

Saryie smile widened as she handed Azumi a food pill for her to try.

Azumi inspected the large food pill before taking a bite out of it. Azumi chewed it tantalizingly slow as if she was truly assessing the product. Azumi gave a slight sour face as she swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking.

"It is rather awful, but any medicine the body needs tends to taste bad," Azumi stated before popping the rest of the food pill into her mouth to eat.

"Oh you're no fun!" Saryie grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect? She willingly tried it, knowing it was going to taste terrible," Kiba mocked, pushing more twigs into the fire.

Saryie stuck her tongue out at Kiba.

"We'll take turns getting rest for the night. Kiba do you mind taking the first watch?" Azumi directed after finishing her food pill, her voice at ease.

Kiba gave her a nod. "Yea, you guys rest. Me and Akamaru will take the first watch," Kiba stated.

Azumi satisfied with that answer, rested her head against the tree again to go to sleep.

Saryie looked to Sai, smiling at him before getting up to move to rest in a comfortable spot for bed. Sai got up too and found a place to rest as Kiba took watch.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kiba and Sai traded off as they let the girls sleep to regain their strength. When dawn was approaching, Azumi woke up easily on her own. She nibbled at the snacks she had in her bag as Sai woke up Kiba and Saryie.

When everyone was ready and had a bite to eat, they got up and headed out to track the Misfits. Kiba and Akamaru led the way; Kiba saying that Akamaru's scent was potent.

They traced Akamaru's urine scent until they got to a river, where the smell of Akamaru's scent was disposed of, which was understandable. No one wanted to stay soaked in some dog's urine, the Misfits had washed up, of course, but Kiba could still distinguish their scent at the river.

The Misfit's scent was faint but Kiba said it was clear enough that he could lead them to the Misfits.

The plan was to go after the Misfits and sneak up on them. Azumi wanted to investigate where they were residing and spy on them until the time was right to attack. Azumi went over that morning a delicate plan that she thought might work to counteract their jutsu and fighting style the Misfits used.

"They're close," Kiba warned, gaining everyone's attention. "We'll be there in another 600 meters."

Everyone's paced began to slow down wanting to make a silent approach. Suddenly, Azumi and Kiba's eyes widened at the same time as they stopped.

"Wait," both Kiba and Azumi called as Sai and Saryie stopped, looking between the two.

Azumi could sense the oncoming approach and Kiba could smell the new comer, knowing the intruder was heading right for them.

"Which one of the Misfits is it?" Azumi spoke quietly.

Kiba inhaled the scent one more time, his eyes narrowing. "None of the ones we met," Kiba answered as Azumi nodded, grabbing a senbon from under her poncho.

Saryie's eyes widened at the news, but before she could further ponder the information, the figure appeared in front of them, holding a lit incense candle stick.

It took a moment as Saryie absorbed all of the figure to realize this was the woman she seen before in the tavern yesterday. The woman had short burgundy hair that hung below her chin covering her left eye. She wore heavy eyeshadow and dark lipstick. Her ears were pierced and she wore a long sleeve shirt where the neckline cut deeply down her chest. She had a knee length skirt and high heel shoes. She was stunning and eerie looking as she appeared serene in front of the group.

Everyone was on guard as Saryie tried to assess what Azumi was thinking.

Before they had the chance to act, the woman held out the long thin candle stick towards them, whispering her jutsu.

"Ninja Art. Sensory Disillusion."

A thin mist filled the air from where the woman appeared and quickly impended towards them. The woman seemed to disappear within the mist of her jutsu as everyone inhaled the scent of woman's jutsu.

Immediately Azumi held her breath after experience the first wisp of tainted air. She knew it wasn't poisonous, but she knew the sweet scent in the air wasn't a good sign. Azumi then felt dissociated with her body as she peered over to see Saryie trying to take a step within the mist but she swayed on her feet. She was wobbling and Kiba seemed at a loss too.

Kiba was very stiff but his body swayed as he leaned against Akamaru. Azumi knew they needed to retreat. Sai had the same idea as his eyes connected with Azumi before she signaled a retreat. Sai was holding his breath too, having guessed the air was poisoned and looked concerned as he went to grab Saryie. They hadn't considered there were more members of the Misfits they had to fight and they weren't prepared to face this one.

Quickly loosing oxygen in her lungs, Azumi took a concoction from her pouch at her hip before injecting herself with a capsule of one of her newest drugs. Azumi's head became much clearer in an instant as she took a much-needed breath before stepping forward and pulling Kiba on top of Akamaru who was shaky on his feet. Azumi injected Akamaru with her drug, waking the dog up and having Akamaru followed her to retreat with Kiba on his back.

Sai raced carrying Saryie in his arms and Azumi followed him with Akamaru treading beside her. Using her sensory skills, she was relieved that they had no pursuers after them. They didn't stop running until they were sure there was enough distance between them and the Misfits.

Sai placed Saryie on the ground once they stopped, kneeling beside her. Azumi had Kiba placed on the floor too as Akamaru laid beside Kiba licking his face. Both Kiba and Saryie were conscious and slowly regaining their association with the present the more they breathed in the clear air.

Saryie had felt disconnected with her body. She had a strange sense of vertigo and felt like she didn't know how to lift her leg. It was something she never experienced before as her hearing had softened and eyesight was fuzzy. All she could sense was that strange flowery like odor in the air. Everything else felt like mismatched puzzle and it was hard to move correctly, but now the dissociation was finally fading away and she realized where she was.

Sai looked concerned as Azumi was analyzing Saryie and Kiba's reactions. Sai and Azumi waited for twenty minutes for Kiba and Saryie to return to normal and regain their senses.

"Are you two alright?" Azumi questioned, when the focus came back into Saryie's eyes.

Saryie looked down to see Kiba was still staring off into space up above. He hadn't regained himself yet, Saryie could tell.

"I'm alright," Saryie managed to say. "My heads a bit fuzzy feeling. What was that? Genjutsu?" Saryie questioned, looking expectantly at Azumi.

"No. I don't believe so. It was some type of pollutant air compound that cause a dissociation of our senses, like our hearing, smell, sight, and particularly our balance," Azumi hypothesized, looking over at Kiba who was finally blinking and started to pat Akamaru's head.

"It looks like that once the victim gets a breath of fresh air, their senses return to them eventually," Azumi stated as Kiba finally sat up.

"How are you feeling, Kiba?" Azumi questioned.

"A little out of sorts. I can't get that smell out of my nose," Kiba muttered as he rubbed at his nose.

Azumi nodded. "I can still smell it too. Seems there's is a side effect to that jutsu."

"You can't track them then?" Saryie questioned, looking at Kiba.

Kiba connected eyes with Akamaru before looking back over at Saryie as he frowned, shaking his head.

"We'll have a hard time tracking them by smell then," Sai concluded, his eyes connecting with Azumi's. "And there appears to be more members than we accounted for."

Azumi nodded. "We only know they have five at the moment."

"That woman… the one who attacked us… I've seen her before," Saryie spoke, slowly unsure.

All her teammates eyes were on her as she told them about the tavern.

Azumi's eyebrows knitted together at the information. This certainly changes the plan on how they should carry out the mission as they had to reanalyze what they might be up against to capture the Misfits.

* * *

 **Ok Imma stop it right there because I felt like it was getting longer than it needed too, but ooo soo much mystery about these misfits. This is certainly going to be a long mission so I hope I don't make the result not live up to the buildup.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Saryie, Azumi, and Michi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here comes the main event :D**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 13

"Are you sure the Misfits will show up again? They could have abandoned this pursuit," Sai questioned critically, his tone mellow.

"It's a possibility that they could have abandoned their mission," Azumi stated solemnly, her eyes thoughtful. "However…"

Azumi's team members waited expectantly for her explanation. Saryie was quiet, her eyes intensely focus on Azumi.

"They know they have the numbers on us and they have assessed our abilities twice on the battle field. Both times they seemed to have gain the upper hand. They would be overconfident that they could defeat us easily once more in battle which is why I don't believe they would give up on their mission. Which means, they're more likely going to try and steal the shipment again," Azumi concluded.

"Which means we need to be there when it happens!" Saryie stated, firmly.

"We need to strategize more carefully this time," Azumi directed, glaring slightly over at Saryie for her eagerness.

"The boat won't dock until noon. We still have time to plan," Sai commented, his eyes trained on Saryie.

Saryie nodded as she looked over at Kiba. "Will you be alright by then?"

Kiba huffed as he grudgingly got up, stretching his muscles. "I could go right now if we have to. Her jutsu is only affecting my sense of smell still," Kiba admitted, wrinkling his nose.

"That brings up an excellent point, how will we counteract her jutsu?" Sai brought up, looking over at Azumi.

"Yea, how come you two weren't affected?" Saryie questioned curiously, looking between Azumi and Sai.

"I had held my breath; I figured the mist was poisonous," Sai answered, honestly.

"I gave myself and Akamaru a stimulant drug that I had created back in the lab at Konoha. The drug had the desired affect I intended. It's meant to sharpen and intensify the body's 5 senses," Azumi stated as she reached in her bag to display the blue capsule that held her new drug.

"HEY you gave Akamaru a drug without testing it first?!" Kiba accused.

"I had injected myself with the drug first, but yes, I wasn't sure if Akamaru would react to the drug positively. It was a risk I decided to take, considering the situation could have been a life or death scenario," Azumi spoke evenly, her deadpan eyes gazing at Kiba.

Kiba gritted his teeth before sighing. "At least we know it works and it's a way around her annoying jutsu."

"It would be best if we don't allow her to cast that jutsu again. I don't have enough capsules of the stimulant drug for all of us to take," Azumi mentioned.

"So what are we going to do?" Saryie questioned, impatient.

"I'll tell you," Azumi began as she started theorizing different scenarios and possibilities.

The other members of the team added input and countering arguments when needed as they discuss their new plan to capture the Misfits. When they were finally satisfied with their strategy and going over contingency plans, they departed to the town towards the docks.

It was almost noon and the team was confident that the Misfits were going to appear again.

When the shipment finally arrived, and docked, the team greeted the sailors. The captain didn't look very pleased as he scrutinized the four, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Was ye unsuccessful?" He questioned roughly towards Azumi.

"The ambush was a failed attempt, but we are here to help protect this vessel," Azumi stated, calmly.

"Psh, shinobi. If you failed the first time, what makes ye think nothing won't go wrong this time? I swear, you had us stuck out in the middle of the ocean for one day delay on this shipment to not even get the matter settled with. I doubt these Misfits are that dangerous. Me and my crew have handled plenty of thievery and we had enough experience to fight our way through it," The captain barked, showing off his sharp teeth as his crew was getting his boat settled to unload.

Azumi was unfazed by the captain's disrespectful tone, but Saryie was annoyed as Sai and Kiba aboard the boat to keep an eye on the surroundings in different directions.

"I'm sure your crew is more than competent to fend off simple pirates. The Misfits however appear to be more than thieves. My team and I are only here for your safety and for the protection of this shipment," Azumi expressed, civilly.

Azumi's eyes bore into the captain's angry filled eyes as the captain started to grumble.

"My delivery is late because of you! I have a reputation to uphold and…"

There was a slight change in the air as Azumi began to ignore the captain and his transgressions. Her senses were still intensified because of her experimental drug running through her veins and she could pick up on the change in the environment. Azumi could sense the oncoming chakra networks as a thin mist started to engulf the ship. Azumi's eyes widened, recognizing that the mist was the same mist as before.

"Sai, Kiba, Saryie!" Azumi called to notify them as the mist set in and invaded their senses.

Azumi saw the captain sway before he fell to a heap on the floor as the rest of his crew followed suit. Gurgles and slobber fell from their mouths in an utter stupor as the mist dissociated their senses. Azumi recognized it was too late to act as four chakra signatures were upon them emerging from the mist.

Goro swiped through Saryie and Azumi's bodies with his sickle as Nobu sliced through Sai with his twin blades. Riku had slashed through Kiba and Akamaru simultaneously with his large clawed brass knuckles.

In one instant, the Misfits thought they claimed victory as Goro smirked, smugly from behind his ventilation mask.

"That was easy," Goro murmured as he watched the two Leaf Ninja he slaughtered fell to the floor.

Ken stood beside Goro, looking above his sunglasses at the tattered beings that were once Leaf Shinobi. Ken had stepped forward with his staff, peering through the thin mist. His breath hitched behind is own ventilation mask as he quickly turned around to warn is teammates.

"Fang over Fang," Kiba called as he and Akamaru caused a whirl wind, dispersing the mist as they directed their attack at Goro and Ken.

Goro was hit and sent flying towards the water as Ken flew back from the attack but Kiba didn't relent as Sai joined Kiba's efforts with painted lions. It cornered off Ken's escape routes and led him to the water.

Simultaneously during Kiba's attack, Riku was pushed off the boat by a heavy stream of water created by Saryie's water style ninjutsu technique.

Azumi sent hundred senbon flying Nobu's way. The kid was quick and agile enough to avoid the attack by jumping off the ship's platform and into the sea.

The moment each one of the four Misfits' stepped foot onto the ocean, they were immediately engulfed in a sphere of water as a clone of Saryie emerge from beneath the water.

"Water style, Water Prison," Saryie's clones said in unison. Saryie had trapped the four Misfits in a ball of water rendering them immobile, forcing them to hold their breaths.

The mist finally evaporated, revealing the bodies the Misfits once mistook as the Leaf Shinobi were merely painted clones. Riku hummed in displeasure, glaring heatedly at the Saryie's clone through the sphere of water, bubbles of air escaping his lips. Goro scowl deepened, realizing he had been trick as Nobu was glancing around and was experimenting producing bubbles from his nose. Ken held his breath steadily, his hand still holding his staff as his eyes scanned their options.

Kiba and Akamaru landed on the water after their jutsu, smirking at their accomplishment as Sai landed on the opposite side from the water prisons as the real Saryie revealed herself. She smiled triumphantly in front of her captives as she approached them.

There was all but one left.

The female Misfit sat crouched ready to strike upon the waterfront, upon seeing her teammates in distress. She extracted a new incense stick from her obi, ready to light the candle with her flinted necklace when a needle was directed at her neck.

The female gave a light snicker in amusement, her eyes darting to Azumi's senbon. "Seems you can locate chakra."

"Place the candle down," Azumi directed.

The woman nodded, agreeing, slowly moving to place the incensed stick down when she immediately threw her arm back at Azumi. Azumi dodged the attack, retracting the senbon from the woman's neck as she went to flee from Azumi.

Azumi threw the senbon at the woman as the woman turned in time to shoot a small gust of air at Azumi. The air did not disrupt the direction of Azumi's senbon as it struck the woman in her shoulder as the air shot was avoided by Azumi. The woman's unfamiliar jutsu striking at the sand.

Azumi watched as the woman fell over becoming paralyzed by Azumi's paralyzing toxin that coated her needles. Once the woman was incapacitated, Azumi returned to the ocean to her team to make the rest of the Misfits immobile.

Saryie turned when Azumi returned to the ocean as Kiba grin widened.

"Did it work? Did you get her?" Kiba questioned, with Akamaru punctuating his sentence with a bark.

"Yes, she has been render immobile," Azumi stated as Saryie smiled at the result.

"Alright! We did it!" Saryie cheered.

"Yes, as soon as we render them immobile too," Azumi responded, as she ready four senbon in her hand to throw in each one of Saryie's water spheres to hit the Misfits.

Azumi immediately sensed an ominous feeling from beneath the ocean's surface and swiftly sent her senbon flying at each member of the Misfits. She had no time to warn her teammates as she heard Akamaru bark in warning at Kiba. There was suddenly a ginormous rip in the water below their feet as an inky sea-green ligament came up out of the water taking the hit from Azumi's senbon.

A screechy unheard of scream bellowed from behind Azumi, making her wince at the sound. Azumi turned to witness the ugly creature as it bore it head and eel-like features to the surface.

The unexpected creature startled Saryie as the waves had knocked her off her feet and into the water, causing an elapse in her concentration. Saryie was soaked to the bone as she came up for air gathering herself from the ocean. The strange tail of the beast thrashed against Saryie's water clones, dispersing the water prisons and setting the Misfits free.

Riku was quick with his new-found freedom as he grabbed hold of the real Saryie, lifting her up out of the water and holding her hostage. Saryie struggled against Riku but it was of no use against his mighty frame. Ken, Goro, and Nobu were swift to get in formation, protecting Riku's back from Kiba and Sai as Azumi's head snapped back to meet Riku's glare that held Saryie. All the Misfits managed to rip off their ventilation masks to breath fresh air.

The inky sea-green tail sunk under the ocean once more, as the waves died out. The creature screeched again drawing their eyes to the beast as one man appeared before it on top of its head.

"Well, well, well… I sure wasn't expecting this," the man spoke unamused, glaring down at the standoff between his comrades and the Leaf shinobi.

Saryie's eyes ran over the man's familiar features, her eyes widening.

The man had dark ebony hair that was cut short on the right side of his head but hung down to his chin on the left side of his face. His dark lavender eyes looked disinterestedly as his eyebrows were knitted down. A cigarette was lit between his lips as smoke trailed into the air. He wore what looked to be a padded vest with a medium collar and one large pocket. He wore metal forearm protectors and had a sword strapped to his back. His pants were grey and he had on long boots that covered his shins. However, what was most notable about this man's appearance was the s-shape scar on his right cheek below his eyes.

"Yoshiro…" Saryie gasped, ceasing her struggles at the wave of familiarity that washed over her.

The man's eyes snapped away from Azumi's to Saryie, indeed recognizing her as well, but his posture didn't change.

"Hn, never thought I see you again, Saryie Hatake," the man, Saryie recognized as Yoshiro, spoke with indifference.

"Why are you…" Saryie started off unsure at loss for words.

Saryie was trying to sort through her emotions. She was astounded and confused, after recognizing this was the same feeling she got from the bar yesterday. The longer Saryie stared up into Yoshiro's face the more the pieces of the puzzle were clicking together. He was part of the Misfits and she realized how different he had become from that little boy she had helped save. It agitated Saryie as she thought back to that time when his grandmother showed her such kindness.

"You were supposed to turn away from this sort of lifestyle that's WHAT YOUR GRANDMOTHER WANTED!" Saryie shouted in frustration as she wiggled in Riku's grasp again.

Riku held Saryie firmly to his chest, causing Saryie pain but she didn't care in that moment.

"My Grandmother is dead," Yoshiro declared, silencing Saryie's struggles as she looked up at him astonished. "All of the Kohaku clan is dead. They were eradicated, no thanks to you Leaf Shinobi," Yoshiro stated with malice.

"How?" Saryie breathed out, stunned.

"There was a night raid on the town the Kohaku clan had settled in. Without much more than a few chunin and genin, they were all slaughtered in the night. My home, my family… gone. All because the Kohaku clan had nothing to defend themselves with. All our weapons given up to start a new life that was immediately stolen from us from shinobi that were stronger than us. I survived thanks to my endearing grandmother, saving me with an unimaginable barricade she had summoned. A secret family jutsu, I'm afraid that was never passed down. When she was gone, the barrier decomposed instantly and I was the only person left standing. Everyone was gone. I am the sole survivor of the Kohaku clan," Yoshiro spoke steely, glaring heavily down at Saryie at her Konoha forehead protector.

"So you became a thief and rallied up a gang of thieves?!" Saryie hotly shot out in confusion.

Yoshiro snickered, a scowl evident on his face. "I didn't become of thief. I became a survivor. My comrades and I are all survivors! We take from privileged nations that have more than enough to spare. The Great Nations that don't bat an eye at the little people. Whose power and strength they have come to exhibit over smaller nations and smaller people. We're here to survive and take back what use to be ours," Yoshiro exclaimed.

"All the Great Villages will pay for stepping on the smaller ones like us," Goro added with a smirk, eyeing Kiba.

Azumi stared evenly up at Yoshiro, analyzing the situation, feeling a dull ache in her head from all the noise. "Your vendetta is pointless. Whatever retribution that you are trying to achieve will be taken in a matter days. The Five Great Nations have formed an allied force to prepare for war. This war is bigger than your misconstrued grievances and it will affect everyone which is why we can not let you take the shipment," Azumi explained, heatedly.

"Yes, word has spread about the war and this alliance that the Five Nations have cultivated, but there are more countries than the Great Five. We will take and they will learn to give," Yoshiro claimed, as he removed his cigarette from his mouth.

"The Five Great Nations had this war coming and alliances always break down," Ken expressed, calmly.

"It won't happen," Saryie declared confidently. "YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR LIFE FROM THIS, YOSHIRO!"

"You are still bothersome. We can't change who we are because we can't change what was done to us. We all have suffered at the hand of greater shinobi. Riku was wrongly accused by the Land of Earth. Ken was betrayed by his Cloud team. Goro was taken captive by enemy ninja and sold to the Land of Earth. Nobu was left abandoned to the streets, rummaging and stealing for food. Kaori's home was destroyed. All of which could have been avoided if the system wasn't rigid to support only the privileged, all those who call themselves ninja and do each Village's bidding." Yoshiro expressed with contempt, as Azumi was preparing a few senbon beneath her poncho.

"Speaking of, where is Kaori?" Ken inquired, looking over his glasses, keeping his eye on Sai.

"Present," Kaori announced as she appeared in a twirl of wind in front of Yoshiro and his giant sea creature.

Azumi reacted in an instant as she sent a senbons flying at Kaori who blocked it with her two hand fans.

"Nice effort," Kaori mentioned, unimpressed.

Azumi had grab another row of senbon in her hand when Yoshiro snapped his fingers, to which Riku constricted his grip he had on Saryie. Saryie cried out as she tried to get Riku to loosen his hold he had on her. The coldness of his brass knuckles raising goose bumps long her skin, as one of his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist trapping her arms. Riku's other arm was placed around Saryie's shoulder; his giant hand, barring his clawed brass knuckles, placed by her neck.

Azumi froze as her eyes trailed back to see Saryie's feet thrashing heavily. Kiba was enraged as Akamaru started to growl. Sai's face showed concerned, but he didn't dare move as he contemplated their options.

Azumi's eyes trailed back to Yoshiro as he took out another cigarette to light.

"Anyone moves or makes a sound, Riku gets to tear Saryie in half," Yoshiro threatened, leaving Azumi's team at a standstill.

* * *

 **Oooo the suspense. What shall they do now :O Stay tune for the next chapter, haha.**

 **Hope you found this chapter interesting, let me know what you think :)**

 **Also, the water prison jutsu is a real jutsu in the Naruto universe. It is used by Kisame and Zabuza in the show and Kakashi has seen it before. It is a c-rank jutsu. So, you know, when Saryie was trying to get Kakashi to show her water ninjutsu when she was a kid, he showed her that one to practice on so she leave him alone. Haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Azumi, Michi, and the Misfits.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dun dun dun, whats going to happen next? Sorry this is a week late, I've been so preoccupied with life and haven't had time to write chapter 16, which I wanted to finish first. Now I have to start writing 17 later this week hopefully. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Also thank you to the lovely person who gave me a lengthy review on my story and my character :D And thank you to the reviewer who read and commented on all of my chapters; it was sweet and nice to read your reactions as you read my story. :) These reviews mean so much to me, you have no idea.**

 **Another important note I like to add, is that I posted two new drawings of my character Saryie with Sai on my deviantart page if you want to check it out. Plus, I also have a sketch of what the Misfits look like on that page as well that I just uploaded.**

 **Thank you to all of those who read and like my story.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 14

Sai's eyes narrowed at the circumstance they were in as Riku held Saryie captive. There was a jarring feeling in the pit of his stomach that gave Sai the strange sense that he wanted to kill the moron. The feeling Sai was experiencing was odd as he never quite felt the need to kill before.

He had killed countless ninja and commoners before from Danzo's orders and had no qualms with it, but he never felt the strange sensation to kill before.

Despite what Sai's body was feeling, he stayed still and remained level headed. His eyes leaving the back of Saryie's form in Riku's hands to Kiba who stood along the same side as him with Akamaru. Kiba's teeth were gritted and he seemed agitated too by the chain of events. Akamaru's hackles were raised beside him, growling lowly. Their eyes were glaring at Goro who was blocking Riku's right-side.

Sai's eyes trailed along the four-corner stance the Misfits held to protect Riku's back from Sai and Kiba. Nobu was beside Goro protecting Riku's back and Ken was on the opposite side of Goro, protecting Riku's left side. They all had their weapons drawn in defensive positions.

Ken held his staff downward towards Sai, his beady eyes shifting between Sai and Kiba. Sai knew Ken's staff produce an electrical component at the end of it and could potentially electrocute them all since they were standing on water. However, if Ken did that he would be electrocuted too along with his comrades. Sai didn't think Ken would do so for that reason.

Sai analyzed Nobu next, knowing the young boy looked eccentric but was not to be underestimated. He was skilled with wielding two small blades and was unusually flexible from what Sai remembered from their first encounter. The little boy was fast, but he was not tactical. He was much like Saryie and tries to go in for the kill as quick as possible. Nobu would be no challenge Sai reasoned, as long as him and Goro are split up.

Sai's dark eyes landed on Goro next who was staring down and smirking at Kiba. When Goro and Nobu work together they had created a tactful duo. Sai remembered how Nobu had purposefully jumped into his attack to strike at Sai, only so Goro could swipe in underneath at the opponent with his sickle. Goro was talented with his choice of weapon. He kept the opponent at bay while using wind-style ninjutsu with his sickle to create deadly slices in the air.

The attack method kept opponents at a distance and allowed Goro to back up his comrades in battle. Sai knew they would have to rid Goro of his sickle and chain in order to take him down. The best tactic was to get Goro by surprise Sai reasoned, because Goro had shown poor reaction skills in their first encounter. If Kiba could make the first move and hit Goro before he had a chance to swing his sickle, Sai knew it would stun Goro.

The burning sensation rose in Sai's stomach as his eyes drifted to Riku's back. The man was the biggest out of the Misfits and most likely the strongest as he was able to stop Kiba's fang over fang. Sai saw the glint from Riku's brass knuckles wrapped around Saryie's frame. From their encounter, Riku was probably the least skilled ninja among the Misfits. He had shown no other trait except the exhibition of his strength. Sai saw how Saryie was kicking and wiggling within Riku's grip.

He knew it was because she wanted to be free and to most likely charge at Yoshiro. Sai's eyes shifted up to across the way to where half of an ugly eel creature was submerged in water and the other half above water. Upon the top of its head was the assumed owner of the summoned eel, who Saryie believed to be Yoshiro. Sai had been relatively surprised at the name Saryie mentioned, remembering her telling him on that fateful night about the boy and the clan that had given her water sticks.

Sai wasn't sure how Saryie felt but knew she was upset to see the man in charge of the Misfits had happen to be a boy whose family she had help escort to the Land of Fire. Sai took in Yoshiro's appearance and the dull look in his eyes. Sai had no information on him and his fighting style. Sai was also trying to calculate how they were going to deal with Yoshiro's summon.

Sai knew they were severely outnumbered as he looked at the female Misfit, Kaori, that stood in front of Azumi, blocking her path to Yoshiro. They didn't know much about her jutsu but knew she could create a thin mist and breathing in the scent of her candle sticks dissociated the victim from their senses. However, it looked like they had underestimated Kaori's abilities as Sai scanned the two hand fans in Kaori's possession. There was a good chance she knows wind style ninjutsu as well, Sai rationalized.

They were at a standoff as Yoshiro's threat ran clear in the air. Any one of Sai's team moves, Saryie was going to die by Riku's hand. Sai did not like the threat made against Saryie's life and it ignited that burning sensation in his belly.

Sai knew that if he were still under Danzo's reign, this situation would call for a sacrifice. However, that wasn't even an option for Sai. He wasn't going to have Saryie die right in front of him. He wasn't going to lose her. If Sai had learned anything from Naruto, it would be anything was possible and that a real ninja doesn't give up on their teammates.

Sai had saw Azumi's slight movement when Yoshiro was talking. She had grabbed another senbon from beneath her poncho as Yoshiro's eyes were on Saryie. Sai knew Azumi was waiting for her opportunity to strike as Sai's eyes went back to Saryie.

He had to be ready when they moved. Sai knew Saryie was going to escape either by her own doing or by someone else's mistake. Sai had to stay level headed as he already planned his next move.

Saryie clenched her jaw as she glowered at Yoshiro. She was not perturbed by his idle threat and it only seemed to ignite the fire in her veins. She flexed her muscles against Riku, testing her strength against his. Riku's strength was greater than hers, but she didn't care.

With all her might, Saryie lifted her legs and threw herself forward in Riku's arms. Riku unprepared for the sudden pull towards the water stumble forward, giving Saryie opportunity to make contact with the water.

As Saryie kicked up water to make a distraction, she separated herself from her body. She managed to slip under Riku's arms leaving a water clone of herself in her place.

Saryie's action seemed to set off a chain of events as everyone moved into action.

Azumi immediately turned, extending her arm in Riku's direction sending a senbon his way. Riku snapped the water clone of Saryie within his grasp as water splashed upon the force. The senbon struck Riku in his left shoulder and he barely flinched at the contact. Azumi quickly turned her attention back to Kaori, throwing a few senbon at her before she could take out an incense candle.

Sai sprung from his stance as he drew hand signs, creating a clone of himself. He zigzagged with his clone as he ran towards Ken and Nobu, mixing up his real self with his clone. Sai engaged both enemies with his blade drawn as he heard Kiba yell Fang over Fang.

Kiba crashed with Akamaru into Goro before he had a chance to strike. Sai remained focused as he took on Nobu, he was careful to evert the kid's attacks leading him in a circle chase to where he wanted the boy to go. The other Sai also fought against Ken, the staff Ken wielded kept Sai at a distance from Ken's body. Ken was harder to lead as Sai had to dodge the end of Ken's stick.

When Nobu was in position, Sai kept him there as he continued to block both his blades. Ken was stepping towards the other Sai as Sai led him backwards. Sai was dodging Ken's attacks until he was in position and let the end of Ken's staff zap right through him as the real Sai dispelled his clone jutsu in time.

The end of Ken's staff came in contact with Nobu who was on the other side of Sai's clone. Black ink murk the water beneath their feet as the sounds of Ken's electrical shock zapped Nobu. Ken's eyes visibly widened above his glasses as Nobu had screeched incredibly loud.

"Nobu.. you.." Ken was at a loss for words as frustration was thick in his voice as he removed his staff quickly from Nobu.

Nobu let out a whine before slowly falling and began to sink into the water because of the pain. Ken stepped up to grab Nobu before he sunk. He glared over at Sai who showed no remorse, thinking of his next move.

Meanwhile after Kiba's and Akamaru's attack on Goro, Goro had gotten up hastily on his feet. He huffed as he began to swing his sickle in front of him.

"How about a little tag team, ay Riku?" Goro asked, close to his friend.

When Riku didn't respond, Goro glanced over. Goro saw his friend's confused and tense features, his mouth partly agape.

"Whats the matter Riku?!" Goro called concerned, locking his eyes with Kiba and his dog.

"Can't… move…" Riku barely manage to say before his stiff body began to sink.

Goro became alarmed as he looked back to see his friend was sinking.

"Shit!" Goro cursed as he stopped swinging his weapon to grab hold of his friend before Riku drowned as he heard a pitchy scream.

Goro swiftly looked behind him to see Nobu fainted in Ken's arms. Ken's eyes connected with Goro's.

"Goro! Retreat to the beach" Ken directed as he gesturing with his head to the beach before sprinting over to it.

Goro nodded firmly, wrapping one of Riku's arms around his shoulders before darting to the beach. Kiba and Akamaru were hot on Goro's tail like Sai was following Ken.

In the same time frame as everyone had their preoccupied battles, Saryie had emerged from the water after escaping Riku's hold. She raced towards where Yoshiro was on his immense summoned eel. She wanted to get her hands on him and beat some sense into him. She couldn't believe he settle into becoming a thief.

Yoshiro watched the chaos unfold, seeing Saryie fast approaching him. Yoshiro scoffed, a feeling of disgust and annoyance filling him. He couldn't stand the sight or her, of seeing her again. It brought up old memories of his clan he wanted to suppress. Yoshiro spit out his cigarette from his mouth, spitefully.

If it was a fight Saryie wanted, it was a fight she was going to get, Yoshiro thought. Yoshiro began drawing hand signs and his serpent gave him a higher vantage point to cast his jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Barrage," Yoshiro stated as he sucked in air before he pelleted out hundreds of water bullets at Saryie.

Saryie halted for a split second before dancing on her feet to dodge the speedy bullets. She tried to advanced but the dozens of bullets coming at her every second stunted her process. She wasn't able to get anywhere close to Yoshiro even with her speed but she wasn't going to give up as she drew some hand signs.

"Water Style: Whipping Water Dome Jutsu," Saryie called as she ceased her movement.

The water from the ocean below her feet created a dome around her being. Saryie knew this was no time for fun and games. She was glad she didn't have to summon water from her scroll to use this jutsu as their terrain was to her advantage. The water surrounding them let her create as many water clones as she could with minimum chakra exertion. However, this terrain was also to her opponent's advantage since Yoshiro could wield water style ninjutsu too.

Yoshiro's water bullets made contact with Saryie's dome, snapping and slashing as they hit. None of the bullets could penetrate her barrier. When Yoshiro's jutsu ran its course, and dissipated, his face instantly scrunched in distaste at seeing Saryie's water barrier.

"I see you gotten better with water ninjutsu compared to when you were a little squirt trying to be the hero. Tell me, is your mom proud of you yet? Or has the rest of your family disgrace you?" Yoshiro taunted heatedly.

Saryie growled. "Don't bring my family into this! I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm only here to stop the likes of you!" Saryie exclaimed, as she sent out water clones of herself from her barrier.

"So noble!" Yoshiro muttered.

Yoshiro looked down at the clones of Saryie that were racing towards him. Annoyed, he commanded his serpent to zap them.

The serpent thrashed and roared loudly, creating large ripples of waves as its body produced electricity from its being effecting the surrounding area with charged water.

Saryie struggled to remain in control of her water dome jutsu as she felt her water clones snap upon the electrical current. Saryie slowed her breathing as the serpent's jutsu died out.

The water was hard for her to control now and Saryie knew this could be bad. She hadn't expected Yoshiro to have such a powerful summon. The stupid serpent and his water ninjutsu was keeping her at bay from him.

Yoshiro kept a close eye on Saryie as she tried to maintain her strength.

"Tell me Saryie… do you still have those nightmares from when you were held captive in that genjutsu?" Yoshiro mentioned lowly.

Saryie's eyebrows drew down, anger filling the inside of her being. How dare he bring up her past and the nightmares she had shared with him and his grandmother by the fire.

"Have you not survived yet? Are you still helpless?" Yoshiro questioned calmly, his eyes boring into her being.

"I am not helpless." Saryie spitted out every word with malice, before she began to draw new hand signs concentrating most of her chakra in her jutsu.

She was going to show him just how much she has grown from that tiny squirt he use to know.

* * *

 **Ooooowooo. Soooo how you like that conflict and the fight so far? Hahahah Well the fight will wrap up next chapter so stay tune. This was such a bear to write, but I love it, especially exploring the first part through Sai's eyes and how he is so logical despite what his emotions might be screaming at him.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oooo and the fight continues. I had worked on this fight for a long time and it was so hard and fun to write at the same time.**

 **Also I am floored by the reviews I got last chapter and I am thankful for such thoughtful reviews : Thank you all!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 15

Azumi was not letting up on Kaori as she threw and attacked at her with senbon. Kaori was using her fans to cast the objects away. Azumi wasn't sure how Kaori didn't become paralyze from her senbon earlier. It was a mystery to Azumi but she had a few theories.

Azumi knew she might have a chance at incapacitating Kaori if she could cast a genjutsu on her for a few seconds. However, in order for Azumi to do so, she was going to need time drawing hand signs, but the moment she let up throwing senbon, Azumi knew Kaori was going to try casting another sensory spell with her candles.

It was a game of cat and mouse as Azumi threw senbon and Kaori countered with her fans, sending ribbons of wind jutsu toward Azumi that she had to dodge. The longer the two dodged each other, the more Azumi began to understand Kaori's jutsu.

With Azumi's sharpened senses that were slowly declining, Azumi saw her senbon fly through Kaori's ribbon of wind jutsu. The senbon's direction remained fix but Azumi saw as she focused her eyes that her paralyzing toxins flew off it.

Kaori blocked the senbon with her fans as she kept moving on her feet. It became clear to Azumi now that Kaori's wind style was not very strong. It was as light as a breeze. Her jutsu was enough to disrupt the air, water, or tiny objects of matter like sand, but it was not as powerful as Goro's wind style.

Azumi winced immediately after using her sharpened eyesight. She blinked at the sharp pain behind her eyes, having stalled her attack.

When Azumi opened her eyes, fighting through her dulling senses, she threw a senbon at Kaori. Azumi's efforts were too late however, as Kaori blocked the move and ignited not a candle to Azumi's surprise, but her fans.

The tips of Kaori's fans were burning with flames, emanating a light smoke. Azumi knew she needed to turn this battle around and as she tried to draw hand signs, Kaori sent a gust of fire towards Azumi. Azumi dodged the fire, the ache in her head growing.

Azumi struggled to stay focus as she hypothesized what was wrong with her senses. She came to the reasonable conclusion that these sharp pains in her head must be a side effect from her untested drug as she tried to think of her next move.

Suddenly, the water began to grow in ripples as some of it was swept away from under Azumi's and Kaori's feet to the right. The unsteadiness of the water distracted them but Azumi knew this was her chance as she drew her hand signs quickly casting a genjutsu on Kaori.

Kaori froze and her eyes became dull. Azumi knew she caught Kaori under the genjutsu and turned her head to see Saryie having casted a large jutsu.

"Water Style: Raging Tsunami!" Saryie called, determinedly.

The water from the ocean swiftly accumulated below Saryie's feet in ripples of waves, launching her forward in her water dome towards Yoshiro.

Saryie's eyes never wavered, as she rushed forward, following her rapidly growing ginormous wave. Yoshiro had no time to react as Saryie came barging forward towards him on this massive wave that reach the same height as his summoned eel.

Saryie's water dome snapped as she was in near proximity of Yoshiro. The raging water beneath her feet swept Yoshiro's summon eel away as Saryie made contact with Yoshiro's face. Saryie's punch knocked Yoshiro off his serpent and he flew off into the water. Saryie followed him, gritting her teeth. The waves of her jutsu unsettled the water, but Saryie landed on her feet a few yards away from Yoshiro's landing.

Yoshiro scoffed, shaking off the water from his hair as he stood back up on the water. Saryie was still crouched, her fists raised, ready to fight. She had a smirk along her face as Yoshiro finally glanced back at her.

He drew his blade from his back, his eyes full of malice for her being.

Saryie's smirk dropped from her face, seeing him preparing to duel with her. The contempt he had for her clear on his face. Saryie couldn't help wonder why he changed as her eyes became serious.

"We don't have to fight. Please just surrender. What happened with your clan… I'm sorry. Especially since you had already suffered the loss of your parents. You don't have to do this though. Your grandmother would have wanted a better life for you," Saryie tried to reason, earnestly.

Yoshiro smirked. "What do you know?! I don't need your judgement or your pity. My clan's falling was their own stupidity. They traded their livelihood, their weapons, in hopes to start over. Now they're gone and the Kohaku clan's legacy is erased. The past can't be changed, but I will make the future pay," Yoshiro claimed, his voice gruff.

Suddenly, Yoshiro charged at Saryie with his blade drawn. Saryie backed away, sending chakra to her feet to make her quicker. Saryie realized how little chakra she had left to exert. Cursing internally, she had done the one thing that Sai cautioned her not to do. She had sworn she wasn't going to lose sight of the big picture on the battlefield and she had already managed to do partly that.

Saryie pulled out a kunai from her bag. It wasn't much, but she had to wait for her chakra to replenish a little more before she could use her water sticks. Yoshiro drew hand signs as he ran to attack Saryie's retreating form.

"Water Style: Water whip."

Water materialized in Yoshiro's hand like a whip and he swung it after Saryie. Saryie dodged, but she knew she needed to think of a counter plan soon.

All the while back on the beach, Sai had followed Ken's retreating form. Ken had dumped Nobu on the sand as he ran further up the beach. Sai chased after him, pulling out a scroll and scribbling quickly a few drawings.

"Ninja art: Super Beast Scroll," Sai announced as his drawings came to life and encircled Ken's escape.

Ken's cool demeanor had seemed to vanish from the turn of events. He swatted at the painted lions that attacked him. Ken was engrossed in taking down each of Sai's lions that he lost sight of where Sai was. Ken's movements were becoming sloppier as he jabbed his staff into another painted lion, when Sai appeared behind him.

Sai's sudden appearance stunned Ken while Sai grabbed a hold of Ken's staff, pulling back. Ken's body followed his staff leading to Sai elbowing Ken in the back, dislodging Ken's hold on his weapon. Sai pulled Ken's weapon from his hands as Sai stepped in to kick Ken in the side hard.

Ken fell to the floor at the sudden attack, his shades falling from his face and cracking on the ground.

Sai threw the staff away as Ken got up, raising his fists to strike. Sai blocked the attack by grabbing hold of Ken's wrist and sending a punch to Ken's gut with his other hand.

The air left Ken's lungs as Sai twisted Ken's arm back, making him kneel before him. Ken cried in pain before Sai snapped his arm from his shoulder before letting him go. At the searing pain in Ken's shoulder, Ken was out of breath. With the last ounce of his strength, Ken tried to get up to escape.

Sai did not allow Ken to escape as he planted his foot at Ken's back before executing a quick strike to Ken's neck. The jab sent enough pressure to knocked Ken out.

Sai quickly surveyed the rest of the battlefields, knowing Ken, Nobu, and Riku were taken care of.

Sai eyes scanned the ocean for Saryie, seeing a giant wave pass along the water. Sai recognized that jutsu, he recalled it from their first mission together. The force of her jutsu was massive and Sai saw the multitude wave sweep away Yoshiro's summoned eel out into the current.

Sai was at least satisfied that Saryie wasn't fighting that beast all on her own, but Sai knew the extent of that water jutsu he had witnessed came with a lot of chakra.

Sai's eyes peered across the water, spying Azumi holding her ground against Kaori. Sai's eyes next traveled back to the beach, across the beachfront to see Kiba wasn't making much progress with Goro.

Goro had his guard up and he was keeping Kiba at a distance. Kiba stood defensive as he tried charging Goro once again with a half fang over fang. Sai rushed over, knowing Kiba could use his assistance. Sai spotted Akamaru laying on the sand, lethargic. It was rather unusual for the dog not to be at his master's side and Sai theorized that there must be something physically ill with the dog. Sai wasted no time in his approach as he scribbled a new lion drawing on to his scroll.

Kiba had thrown a handful of shuriken at Goro, to which Goro easily blocked with a twirl of his chain that was attached to his sickle.

"You think I let a mutt like you take me down? You're pathetic and your lazy pup is too," Goro mentioned gratingly with a wicked smirk.

Kiba gritted his teeth, seeing Sai was going to join his battle. Kiba had to keep Goro distracted; that was the only way they were going to take this guy down. Kiba moved slightly to the right to block Akamaru while Goro prepared to throw his sickle. Kiba had no idea why Akamaru was out of commission, but knew his dog didn't feel well as Akamaru whimpered and whined quietly.

Kiba couldn't look after Akamaru at the moment to find out what was wrong. Kiba knew if he did, it be the moment Goro plunged his sickle into Kiba's back.

Kiba drew a kunai from his pouch and bent his knees ready to pounce.

"Don't ever talk about Akamaru that way!" Kiba shouted before he was sprinting in a zigzag over to Goro.

Goro held his head high. "You're out of my league," Goro claimed, confidently.

Goro swung his sickle and chain at Kiba. Kiba blocked the sickle with his kunai as he tried to jump away from the blade, but the wind slices that followed Goro's blade cut Kiba's arm.

Kiba landed in a skid upon the sand as he threw the kunai directly at Goro while Goro's weapon was extended. Goro easily side stepped to avoid the kunai as his sickle was returning to his hand.

Just as Goro's sickle was about to be in his hand, his arm was captured in the locked jaws of one of Sai's painted lions. Goro's eyes widened, disrupting the concentration of his chakra as his sickle fell to the sand. Sai was there in an instant as Goro was about to punch the lion's head off, Sai grabbed Goro's arm.

Sai jabbed Goro below his ribs beneath his arm, before squatting to kick from under Goro's legs. Sai's painted lion snapped at the impact and freed Goro's arm. Goro loss his breath from the sudden attack, but immediately tried to get to his feet when Kiba took the opportunity to race across the sand and punched Goro in his mouth below his nose.

Goro's head snapped back into the sand, his eyes rolling over as blood spewed from his busted lip and broken nose. Sai stood up, carefully examining the bloody mess of Goro.

Goro was unconscious as Sai took the necessary precautions to tie Goro's limbs up and place chakra restraining cuffs on him. Sai then grabbed Goro's weapon to place away from him before Sai looked up at Kiba. Kiba was taking deep breaths and holding his shoulder, his hand was covered in blood.

"Is it deep?" Sai questioned, his face blank.

"No, I might need a few stitches but I'll be fine," Kiba answered gruffly looking down at Goro with narrowed eyes.

Sai nodded, his head turning to the sea and immediately took off. "Azumi is in trouble," Sai mentioned, blandly.

Kiba's head snapped in that direction before he too was following Sai, forgetting his wound.

Azumi couldn't hold her genjutsu on Kaori for long as the ache in her head was reverberating along her temples. Grimacing, Azumi slowly was reaching for her senbon while holding the genjutsu together. Her hand grasped her senbon before pulling it out of her poncho.

It was getting hard for Azumi to concentrate, as she tried to prepare to aim the paralyzing senbon at Kaori. Azumi lifted her arm up, preparing to flick her wrist to end this battle. The smoke from the air surrounding them dried her eyes and she shuddered a cough at the inconvenience.

Azumi threw the senbon at Kaori and Azumi watched as the senbon flew with accuracy toward Kaori's sternum. However, Azumi eyes widened as she saw the senbon fly right through Kaori's body.

Blinking profusely, Azumi realized it was a clone that had no physical presence. She had been tricked and her senses were too dull now to notice. Immediately Azumi was kicked to the watery ground, breaking the last of her concentration on the genjutsu.

Azumi only had barely enough energy to maintain chakra on her feet to stay above water. Azumi quickly sprinted to avoid Kaori's next attack, but suffered from the rush in her head.

"I can see you're suffering, let me put you out of your misery," Kaori cooed, waving her lit fans spreading the smoke.

Suddenly she appeared behind Azumi and Azumi had no time to react.

"It's over-" Kaori stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of Sai and Kiba heading towards them.

Kaori's eyes drifted to the shore, seeing the bodies of her fallen comrades defeated. Her eyes narrowed in distaste as she tried to process her next move. She saw painted lions running towards her and Azumi as she took a chance glance at Yoshiro.

Kaori saw how he was in the midst of battle. She knew her team of Misfits were outnumbered now since they were down to two and the chance of winning was slimmer. On a whim, Kaori used her fans to transport her away as Sai's lions neared about to lunge at her.

Sai's lions halted at the disappearance of Kaori as Sai and Kiba also came to a halt beside Azumi.

"Where did she go?" Kiba snarled.

Sai had his guard up and scanned the area until his eyes landed on Kaori's figure she was behind Yoshiro in Saryie's battle. A feeling of urgency filled Sai as he stepped forward.

"She's there." Sai directed as he darted across the water without second thought.

Kiba looked in the direction Sai was heading but stayed put, noticing Azumi's condition.

"Sai's heading over to Saryie. We should get going to. Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba questioned, confused as he kneeled beside Azumi.

"My head… it hurts. It must be a side effect from the experimental drug I used earlier," Azumi explained, lowly.

"Hn, I guess that's why Akamaru couldn't get up to fight anymore either. I told you it wasn't smart to use that drug," Kiba muttered as he pulled Azumi up and placed her arm over his shoulder.

Kiba turned towards Saryie and Yoshiro's battle, Azumi stopping Kiba from taking her back to the beach.

"Wait," Azumi instructed, out of breath.

"What is it?" Kiba inquired as he took another look at the battlefield.

Yoshiro was facing Saryie, glaring heavily at her. Kaori was beside Yoshiro, her features grim. Kiba couldn't see Saryie's face but he knew her stance was ready to spring at any second. Sai stood beside her, his hand ready to grab his blade from his back.

"What is it Kaori?" Yoshiro quipped, his voice harsh even to his teammate.

"The rest of our comrades are inept at the moment, perhaps we should switch tactics," Kaori stated, her voice mellow as she shut and doused her fans at the same time.

"Hmmm…" Yoshiro was thoughtful as he wiggled his jaw in thought.

Saryie never took her eyes off him. She was breathing a little heavier than normal due to the enormous amount of taijutsu she had been exerting earlier during the fight with Yoshiro and from insufficient chakra left in her body. Saryie knew she made herself weaker, but she was going to persevere.

Before Kaori and Sai appeared, her and Yoshiro were fighting hand-to-hand combat style except when Saryie had to dodge Yoshiro's water whip and his water bullets. He had managed to snag her once with his whip, but she was quick enough to sever his hold on her by slicing through it with her kunai before he could drag her to him. Saryie had managed to gain the upper hand on him a few times, making blows to his head yet she suffered from the underhand a couple of times with a kick to her gut.

Saryie had separated from Yoshiro when he swung his blade at her when Kaori showed up and Sai moments after. Their teammates appearance stalled their fight as they reassessed the battle.

With Sai beside her, Saryie only knew that meant one thing. Sai and Kiba must have taken care of most the Misfits. Even Saryie felt glad, she knew their overall objective was to capture all of the Misfits, especially the ring leader.

"Yoshiro!" Saryie called and she saw the twitch in his brow. "Stop this. Life is more than taking from others. Life is more than just revenge. Life is more than just surviving… Life is more than just winning," Saryie claimed firmly, pausing before saying that last sentence.

"Life is about connections. Connections you have with other people that know you, that know what you have gone through, and that can help you. It doesn't have to be this way," Saryie poured out, passionately.

Sai didn't waver in his guard, but he could hear in the tone of Saryie's voice that what she was saying was true for her. There was a long pause and Sai suddenly felt an impending chakra making its way towards them. He became alarmed as his eyes scanned the waves beneath their feet.

Yoshiro seemed to have sensed it too as he smirked. "The only connections I seek are those taken from me."

Sai moved as quick as he could, grabbing Saryie and jumping away as Yoshiro's terrible summoned eel came screeching up from the sea from where they had stood. Saryie unprepared for the jolt, shouted at Yoshiro.

Yoshiro's face was again clouded with annoyance.

"It seems my pet finally returned from your attempt to separate us. Now prepare yourselves for the last jutsu you may ever see. There have been no survivors from this jutsu," Yoshiro exclaimed as his serpent came up beneath his feet again so that he was standing on its head.

Kaori appeared beside Yoshiro, looking solemn as her glare was deadly focus on all their enemy.

Sai landed with Saryie with Saryie already removing Sai's arms from her, preparing to get back into the fight. Her eyebrows were drawn down as she stepped forward, but Yoshiro was already drawing hand signs.

"Electro Water Style: Liquid Taser," Yoshiro shouted, triumphantly.

Saryie and Sai froze for a moment at the name, but as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened. They were preparing to move again.

Yoshiro looked frustrated and Kaori looked befuddled as her eyes turned to Yoshiro. Yoshiro was gritting his teeth as he concentrated harder, tapping his foot against the summon's head.

"What's the matter with you, Glutton?" Yoshiro spitted out, irritated.

The eel-like serpent only made gurgling noises as it had stopped moving and slowly began to sink. Yoshiro and Kaori were dumbfounded as the summon sunk below the water completely.

"Your summons isn't immune to my paralyzing toxins after all. When it had blocked my senbon earlier from your teammates it only managed to be struck by my senbon instead and received the toxin. It took a little longer than expected, but due to its sheer size it is reasonable to estimate that it would take longer for it to be effected," Azumi informed from the distance, trying to stand up straighter against Kiba who held her up.

Yoshiro scrunched his nose at the information, scowling at Azumi.

"Perhaps another tactic," Kaori suggested quietly to Yoshiro.

"Hn, don't think that's the only trick I have up my sleeve. I can make a pretty big wave too," Yoshiro smirked before making more hand signs. "I am the Survivor."

Suddenly the waves under their feet rushed and ran together at the center of the battlefield. The winds picked up and the clouds above their heads grew dark. Water was splashing all around as a massive vortex encompassed the battlefield.

Sai strengthened the chakra at his feet to hold himself firm against the water's surface but it was constantly changing under his feet. He grabbed a hold of Saryie as he saw her about to be pulled out into the current. From the distance Saryie saw Yoshiro's face from across the other side of the vortex but within moments, he was gone. The mist from the storm the vortex was brewing clouding his escape.

Saryie impulsively lurched forward but Sai made sure to hold her back and managed for them to back tread away from the jutsu. Kiba had grabbed Azumi and forced more chakra to his feet to carry her to the beach.

When the jutsu and vortex finally settled, and disappeared, Yoshiro and Kaori were gone. Saryie was only left to wonder where they had escape to.

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnnn…**

 **Ok I promise next chapter wraps up the mission. For good and them we get back to preparing for the war. Ooh so exciting. Hope you enjoyed the semi-end to this battle/mission. It was very complicated to write but hope you all could follow along.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi and Azumi.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, this chapter is late. My friend had told me this chapter wasn't the best and that it sounded to repetitive so I was trying to work out the kinks in this chapter. I might have experimented a little with this chapter in terms of writing style, I was trying to be more descriptive but may that's why the chapter wasn't so great in my friend's eyes. Plus, I'm really stuck on writing chapter 18 and I had a rough couple of weeks. Any who, thank you for the reviews and those that look forward to this story. I hope this chapter was at least worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 16

When Sai and Saryie reached the beach, he released is hold on her. Saryie turned in the direction of the sea instantly, watching the monstrous waves clashed and circle in on each other until the jutsu faded out. The sky returned to its light blue color as the sun peeked out from behind the grey clouds. The vortex collapsed in on itself leaving the water swaying from the ripples.

Saryie scanned the opposite side of the beach yet saw no trace of Yoshiro or Kaori. Quickly, Saryie stormed over to her team captain with Sai following her lead.

Saryie slowed to a halt at the sight of Azumi. She was sitting on the ground clutching her head, having discarded her poncho on the sand. Instantly Saryie knew something was wrong as Kiba had brought Akamaru alongside Azumi who seemed to be feeling miserable too.

Saryie gave a questioning look, as she immediately eyed Kiba.

"What's going on?!" Saryie spoke urgently, concern in her voice.

"That drug she gave herself and Akamaru wasn't completely foolproof," Kiba remarked, scoffing.

"Akamaru and her are experiencing side effects from the drugs," Sai enlightened Saryie from behind her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Saryie questioned, heatedly.

"At the moment, no." Azumi's voice drew the attention of the group. "I'm going to need to make it back to my lab to analyze the results and see why it went wrong," Azumi continued, pain evident in her voice. She unclutched her head as she pulled her pack off from behind her.

"You need a medic," Saryie stated, seriously.

Azumi ignored her statement as she began rummaging through her bag, before pulling out needles and a syringe. "Here, Kiba. I need you to inject my paralyzing toxin into each Misfit we captured to keep them contained," Azumi directed, handing the syringe to Kiba.

Kiba took it but did not move, looking upset.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Saryie remarked, aggravated. "We need to take you to a medic to get you and Akamaru checked out."

"I heard you," Azumi mentioned before her eyes darted over to Sai. "Sai inform Lady Hokage that we caught members of the Misfits and to send Anbu for collection," Azumi addressed.

Sai nodded pulling his scroll from his pack, crouching on the ground instantly, having his pen at the ready.

Saryie began to grumbled Azumi's name, catching her attention once more. Their eyes met and Azumi stared evenly through the pain as she directed Sai once again.

"Also, add a request she send a medic amongst the collection Anbu," Azumi stated, satisfying Saryie.

"What about the other two Misfits?" Kiba questioned, his tone still rough.

Azumi winced, but inhaled deeply as she analyzed her team. Saryie's eyes were boring into Azumi's, her body ready to spring at the word. Azumi's eyes trailed back to Sai as he finished writing the note to send to the Hokage.

"Sai, take aerial surveillance..." Azumi spoke slowly and before Saryie could say anything, Azumi beat her to it. "Take Saryie with you. See if you can find where the two Misfits ran off to. Don't engage unless it's necessary. Otherwise I expect to see you within a couple of hours. The captain and crew should be waking up and coming back to their senses in less than five minutes. I like for them to see that we managed to contain the situation. Kiba and I, will be here with the captives until the collection Anbu arrive. Is that clear?" Azumi expressed unevenly, her features flinching from the pain in her head.

They all nodded as Sai whispered his jutsu. An inked bird took flight from his page to fly to the Hokage tower as Sai began to quickly draw a larger bird for him and Saryie to ride.

"Super Beast Scroll," Sai called out, making the larger bird come to life before he and Saryie hopped aboard, taking flight. It was in that instant, that Sai realized he had very little chakra left to spare as he inhaled deeply, trying to stay focused.

Kiba crouched to pet Akamaru's head comfortingly, before he went to his task at hand. Kiba gathered all the Misfits together, laying them side by side before injecting them. Their wrists were all bound as a precaution. They didn't want to make another mistake, especially when their team was already hurting.

When Kiba was done, he returned the syringe to Azumi who laid resting against the sand as he sat next to Akamaru. Kiba tried to comfort his poor dog while he began to hear the low murmurs of the crew from the ship finally regaining their senses. Kiba could only hope that Sai's message to the Hokage would be delivered fast.

Sai and Saryie soared through the sky as they scanned the surroundings below. Saryie kept her eyes fastened to the west and Sai scouted to the east. They were both silent as they did so. Saryie's attention never wavering.

Sai witnessed the tension on her face, but did not remark on it. His own face was blank as he kept searching amongst the trees below. It wasn't until an hour later with no trace of Yoshiro or Kaori to be found, did Sai speak.

"They have escaped," Sai stated, evenly.

Saryie's fist tightened. "We still have an hour left to look," Saryie remarked, her eyes not meeting Sai's.

"If we do happen to spot them, I won't be able to fight," Sai mentioned calmly.

Saryie turned her gaze to Sai questionably.

"I have extended myself too much in this battle. I am almost out of chakra," Sai explained. His eyes holding hers, trying to read her.

Saryie's gaze became contemplative as she silently turned back to search the west for the Misfits.

Sai noticed her stubborn brow and pursed lips. His gaze ran down her battered arms.

"You're sparse on chakra too," Sai stated factually, realizing why she didn't argue.

Saryie made no comment as Sai slowly drifted his eyes back to the east.

Sai did not want to push the subject, knowing it was not in Saryie's nature to give up and admit she was weak. Sai slowly made his bird turn back towards the beach as they scan the forest below again. Sai stayed pensive as he searched.

Another hour ticked by before Sai and Saryie relented and returned to their teammates. Saryie wasn't happy about the situation and Sai could feel her tension at his back during the flight.

After their landing, Sai's painted bird dispersed as they strode up the beach. The ship that they were assigned to protect was lively again as the crew was awake and following the captain's orders to unload the ship. It was nearly unloaded with the crew passing them to make frequent deliveries into town.

Saryie made hasty steps across the sand to the camp where her teammates and their captives had resided with Sai following her trail. Saryie's eyes immediately fell on their captives that were restrained against a tree that Kiba was lightly guarding. Akamaru was close to his feet as he ran his hand through the dog's fur. Saryie's eyes then trailed over to Azumi who was laying down, her head supported by her poncho as a makeshift pillow. Azumi's eyes were closed but Saryie knew she wasn't asleep. Sweat had accumulated at Azumi's brow and Saryie knew circumstances hadn't improved.

Saryie immediately went to Azumi's side, checking on her condition.

"Hey captain, we're back," Saryie spoke in a mellow tone.

Azumi's eyes flickered open and it only took her one look at Saryie to guess. "They got away?"

Saryie pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"The Misfits numbers have dwindled considerably. They are no longer a threat for the time being. Even though Lady Tsunade will be upset we didn't capture all of them, mainly the leader; we made progress," Azumi stated, breathily.

"We didn't succeed in our mission," Saryie responded, dejected.

Azumi cracked a smile, which alerted Saryie. Azumi's smiles were rare to Saryie and she wondered how delirious Azumi must have felt. "Hn, more like I failed my mission as Team Captain," Azumi mocked, her eyes light, taking in Saryie's.

Saryie frowned. Sure, she was upset to hear Azumi was going to be Jonin soon, but it didn't mean she wanted her teammate to fail either.

"You're not yourself," Saryie observed, concern evident in her features.

Azumi didn't comment as she winced again in pain.

Saryie reached for her canteen from her bag, offering Azumi a drink of water that she accepted before laying her head back down to rest.

Saryie soon stood afterwards, grabbing a plain white cloth from her bag to soak down at the ocean. When Saryie returned with the damp cloth, she placed it on Azumi's forehead. Azumi lightly let out a sigh at the coolness of the cloth.

Hours ticked by as the sea settled and the sunlight began to vanish. The salty breeze brushed against Saryie's cheek in the calm evening. The beach was deserted and quiet; the crew having unloaded the cargo and taking it to town. Their ship sat at the dock abandoned and a light murmur could be heard from boastful drunkards in the distance.

Saryie sat alert beside her teammate. Her eyes casually darting to the restrained and immobile Misfits. The corners of her mouth twitched occasionally in discontent as her eyes held a firm thoughtfulness, but she stayed put.

Sai had never seen Saryie so still and silent. He was observing her casually from his place on the sand where he sat to regain his strength. He was use to her dispelling her thoughts and being tireless that her sudden change in behavior caused him to ponder why. Maybe it was the fact her teammate Azumi was hurt? Perhaps it was because two of the Misfits got away. Or maybe… Sai's eyes were trying to analyze the back of her form. Maybe because she had to fight an old acquaintance, Yoshiro? Sai wasn't sure.

Sai knew he didn't know everything about Saryie and he wondered if she purposely kept him in the dark about certain topics. Moreover, Sai knew Saryie didn't share her feelings unless she was willing to, like the scars on her leg was a tender topic. She didn't like sharing details that made her feel weak or seem weak. Sai knew there was a possibility that Yoshiro could have said something or knows something that Sai didn't.

Sai only wished he knew what occurred during her fight with Yoshiro. If the exchange had brought back idle memories Saryie did not wish to feel. Sai sat laxed, but his eyes were attentive as he let those theories swirl around in his head.

Kiba had left thirty minutes ago, to go to town to see if he could purchase fresh herbs for Akamaru and Azumi. Akamaru laid on the sand with his eyes shut and panting slightly. His fur lay damp after Kiba dumped cold ocean water on him to cool him down. The dog's paws were laid out stretched in front of him as a soft whine echoed in his throat every now and again.

Saryie's eyes narrowed at Akamaru's fourth set of whines.

"Damn!" Saryie cursed lightly, her teeth gritted as she smacked her thigh. "How long will it be until Anbu gets here?"

"By tonight, I'm sure," Sai answered, evenly.

Saryie huffed, clenching her fist in annoyance, before her brow slackened and her fist untightened. The thoughtful look returning to her eyes once again.

"Saryie."

Saryie's eyes turned towards Sai, his gaze holding hers. He had a load of questions, but he didn't know which to ask first. He suddenly became unsure of himself as silence between them lengthened.

"What is it, Sai?" Saryie questioned curious after a moment.

"Yoshiro… was the boy you helped save," Sai stated, lowly. "Was he your friend?"

Saryie blinked in confusion, before her features hardened. "It's not like we were friends. He was just part of the clan I had to protect for the mission. He always used to tell me how unimpressive I was as a ninja or that I wasn't good at wielding water style ninjutsu."

"You held affection for him, didn't you?" Sai asked, bluntly.

Saryie's eyes widened, her mouth falling slightly agape before hardening into a thin line. "He… he was there. On nights, I couldn't sleep, I toss and turned in my sleeping mat. He heard me. From one look, Yoshiro knew I was suffering from nightmares and his demeanor changed from one of cavalier to understanding. He had invited me to the camp fire his grandmother had… she gave me some tea and it's just… those nights… they made me feel like I was with a family again," Saryie trailed off, her voice soft.

Sai tried to process the information. He did remember Saryie telling him that when she had met Yoshiro it was after the incident she had got captured by enemy ninja. Sai also knew at that time Saryie was still suffering from being disowned from her family after becoming a genin. It made sense to him that Saryie may have felt close to Yoshiro and his grandma after those two incidents when they had showed a kindness to her.

Saryie couldn't read Sai's face as it was blank like a typical solider. She knew Sai was keen and observant, but she didn't know how much he could understand about the way she felt. Yoshiro and his grandma gave her the strength to push forward. It's why she faced her fears and asked Azumi to train her in how to detect genjutsu. She wasn't going to sit by and be defenseless. She wasn't going to be a victim to her own mind. She had faced her fears of being invaded upon and her nightmares had stopped.

The start of her healing was thanks to his grandmother that gave her the words to carry on, but now… she was gone. And Yoshiro… the aloof little boy that held his head so high now turned into a smug and unforgiving thief. Saryie couldn't comprehend it, but felt betrayed along with a sickening ache of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Was there anything to be gained by your exchange with Yoshiro?" Sai pressed further.

Saryie shook her head, looking away. "He didn't say what his end goal was. He said the past can't be changed but he will make the future pay," Saryie spoke calmly. "This isn't the last we'll see him, though. I'm sure of it," Saryie stated firmly.

Sai kept quiet, trying to assess the situation. He knew Saryie was right. If Yoshiro had that mindset, then he won't vanish so easily and eventually they'll hear wind of him again. However, when they do hear signs of his whereabouts, it'll have to be taken care of after the war.

Azumi's sudden heaviness of breath snapped Sai out of his thoughts as Saryie was already dabbing her head with a wet cloth. Azumi's eyes fluttered open lazily, half awake.

Saryie watched as Azumi stared up into the clouds, sweat accumulated on her brow. They needed treatment, an antidote, medicine, something…

"Sai, hand me one of Sakura's food pills," Saryie stated, looking determined.

Sai nodded and handed one over to Saryie, stepping forward.

Saryie took it, crushing it into small pieces to place in Azumi's mouth. Azumi tried to swallow dryly and was thankful when Saryie gave her some water to wash it down. Azumi gave a disgruntled look, but thanked Saryie none the less as she rested again once more.

Saryie watched as Azumi tried to relax. Sakura's horrible tasting food pills having the desired effect in lessening the pain Azumi felt. Saryie turned around to get another one for Akamaru but Sai was already kneeling by the dog to place it in his mouth.

Saryie nodded at that and stayed in her spot.

Kiba soon returned and brewed some tea. He was solemn as he handed a cup to Saryie to give to Azumi as he took a bowl to Akamaru. Kiba sat by his dog, rubbing at his fur as the night progress.

Anbu didn't arrive until midnight that was accompanied by the medic Tsunade sent, which was her star pupil, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was quick to attend and inspect Azumi and Akamaru. She then blatantly asked Azumi everything she could remember that was in the stimulant drug she gave herself. After hearing Azumi's answers, Sakura was already theorizing probable causes as she began using medical ninjutsu to help heal Azumi. Sakura assured the team that their comrades were not in life threatening danger as she worked on them.

After Sakura's analysis, the six Anbu that had accompanied her gathered by the Misfits. The Anbu assessed each captive and asked for a report on their skills and capabilities. Sai stood and offered all the relevant information he had gathered on each of them.

The Anbu were attentive as they listened to Sai's report before they devised that five of them will take the Misfits back to the Hidden Leaf right away. The team understood as the Anbu gathered the four captured Misfits before departing into the trees soon after.

One Anbu stayed behind to help look after the remaining team as Sakura soon began to treat Akamaru. Kiba was relieved his dog wasn't in any immediate danger and was assured by Sakura on multiple occasions. Sakura advised that the best thing for both Azumi and Akamaru now was to rest until their bodies could heal from their nerve endings being over exemplified in battle. Sakura theorized that the two will feel better by tomorrow.

Saryie was relieved that Azumi was going to be alright, finally distancing herself from her teammate as she rested her own body. Saryie's mind, however now, traveled back to old and pressing matters. Saryie sat in silence for the majority of the night, her lips pursed up in thought.

She knew they would be heading back to Konoha tomorrow as soon as Azumi and Akamaru could walk. The mission would be over and evidently unsuccessful. They're first unsuccessful B-rank mission. Saryie didn't dwell on it like expected.

Instead her mind wandered to when she would be sent out on her next mission, because this was technically the last mission before the war. She not only wondered when her next mission would be but if she would have a next mission or if anyone she knew would have a next mission.

Saryie's eyes gazed over her fellow team. Yoshiro's face flashed through Saryie's mind. He was a ghost from her past. He brought back old fears that she had put aside for a long time. Saryie's fist tightened.

There will be no ifs. There will be a next mission. She won't succumb to her recklessness in this war. She will fight. She will help the Allied Shinobi Forces win with all her strength and protect the ones she cares for. Determination shined in Saryie's eyes, with all her might her team and her were going to have a next mission.

She believed that this war was a war they could win.

* * *

 **So, I really had a hard time ending this chapter. I didn't want to make it so gloomy, but hopefully I ended it powerful enough because the war is coming after the next 3 chapters. Next chapter they will be back in Konoha and will see how it goes from there.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Azumi, and Michi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews. Suddenly, I got in the mood again to write so I wrote up to chapter 21. I'm hoping to work on it later this week, so hopefully I can get back to updating every two weeks again. I appreciate the patience from everyone. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 17

The journey back home was dull and slow for Saryie. There was nothing to distract her from her thoughts inside her head. She replayed her encounter with Yoshiro in her mind repeatedly. She wondered how the exchange could have gone differently. She pondered if her decisions were the right ones to make. Could she have acted differently? Did she caused the team to be unsuccessful?

She was not only beaten once, but thrice. Her first encounter with the Misfits, she ended up shocked by her own puddle. The second time she walked head first into a mist and then third, she was captured by the enemy.

Saryie grimaced inwardly at her own lack of awareness. The fight replaying in her head clearly displayed her sole focus. She lost sight of what mattered. She fought to win. She didn't stop to regroup with her teammates. She didn't even stop to consider them. She almost ran into a whirlpool just to get to the other side where Yoshiro was.

Saryie sighed inwardly, she could understand now why Sai had been worried before. She thought she had a handle on her impulses and she thought she deserted the title of recklessness, but it appears she hadn't. She had a lot more work ahead of her to be better. She owed it to the people who cared for her like Sai to not go running into the first battle she sees.

Saryie was mauling over these thoughts during their journey, staying rather silent in the walk. The Anbu that had stayed with them took the lead as Team Captain since Azumi was out of commission. The rest Azumi had gathered during the night was enough to diminish the side effects from her drugs. She was walking steadily and never swayed, but her movements were sluggish in comparison to her normal brisk walk.

Akamaru seemed to be alright so far as well. The white dog was trotting next to Kiba but his head was bent down as if nauseous. Kiba was grim. He barely uttered a word during the trip unless it was to offer words of comfort to Akamaru.

Sakura tried to assure Kiba that Akamaru will be fine, her tone light and chirper to ease the mood. Kiba didn't care for her kind remarks and Saryie even heard once under his breath that Sakura was no vet. Saryie knew Kiba was bitter and upset about his dog. She also knew that it was highly likely Kiba blamed Azumi. Saryie saw it in his eyes when he glanced at Azumi.

Saryie made no comment, knowing there was nothing to say to make the situation easier or calmer. Sai didn't respond during the journey either. He observed thoughtfully, studying the group, his eyes mostly landing on her.

When they reached Konoha by late afternoon, Kiba was the first to take off. He picked up Akamaru from under his legs and sprinted down the crater to take him to his sister. Sakura tried to call after Kiba but he was already too far away to stop.

Azumi then too step forward to take her leave but Sakura was quick to grab her arm.

"Where are you going?" Sakura demanded, her tone harsher than normal.

Azumi stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at Sakura. "I was going to go back to my lab and analyze the results of my drug," Azumi answered, flatly.

"No. You need to check into the hospital first. I need to give you a full diagnosis," Sakura stated, her voice calmer and professional.

Azumi sighed, not having much energy to argue. "Fine, but I want a sample of my blood for my own analysis," Azumi bartered.

Sakura nodded in agreement, letting go of Azumi's arm. The two of them heading down the crater together to go to the hospital. Sakura waved goodbye to Sai and Saryie as she left.

The Anbu that had helped escorted them back to the Leaf, looked between Sai and Saryie from beneath his mask. He excused himself from them and told them that he shall inform Tsunade of their arrival and condition. He disappeared soon afterwards in a flash, leaving Sai and Saryie alone by the front gates.

Sai's eyes left the empty space where the Anbu once stood to looked down at Saryie. She was looking out at Konoha with her lips pursed. He found it odd for her to be so quiet.

Sai turned towards her as he reached out his hand to gently graze his fingertips across her arm.

Saryie seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she looked up at Sai. The thoughtful look on her face was gone and all was left was her curiosity in her eyes that connected with Sai's.

"You been rather pensive recently," Sai commented, bluntly.

Saryie had paused in thought at Sai's words before turning her head from him as a slight laugh left her.

"I guess you're right," Saryie muttered. "It's just… my mind has been preoccupied with what Yoshiro said to me. He had asked me if I had survived my nightmares. I thought I had…. I don't get nightmares anymore. I'm not afraid to talk about it, but when he mentioned it… it derailed me. I have been trying to figure out why," Saryie paused, her voice softer now, thoughtful.

"Why I had let my emotions control me? It led to me having to use a considerable amount of chakra for a jutsu that didn't even immobilize my opponent," Saryie stated, frustration for herself seeping into her voice.

She took a deep breath, her tone evening out again. "I didn't even consider what the rest of the battlefield looked like. I didn't know who was fighting who. I didn't even stop to consider how the rest of my team was holding up."

"Do you know why I like you, Sai?" Saryie suddenly switched topics, catching Sai off guard. Her eyes held Sai's, reading into his inquisitive features.

It had never really crossed his mind; especially now, when she was talking about her faults on the battlefield.

Saryie smiled at Sai's stunned look. "You are stoic. You speak the truth that you see without regards to who you are addressing. I know some of that is because you don't understand others, but I know your words aren't meant to harm. You never say anything to be mean. Plus, you have grown from that first stoic solider I once met," Saryie laughed in fondness of the memory before continuing.

"I can see how you care for your teammates now. You had put them first instead of your duty. I know how you yearn for understanding and friendship. Your smile now is not the same smile you shared with me before. You used to smile out of pretense and now your smile is warmer, more real. You're no longer indifferent on the inside. I know that the person you are on the inside is caring, considerate, and attentive."

Sai was at a loss for words for what Saryie had said. She brought a warm feeling to his chest that he could not describe. He had not doubted her feelings of affection for him before, but he never knew how much she saw of him. He never thought to ask why she was fond of him and this new knowledge painted a clear picture why.

Saryie paused for a moment as she watched Sai process her words. She knew he was stunned about her feelings. Saryie then continued wistfully, switching the topics again. She looked away from Sai, the corners of her lips tilting in a smile.

"You were right… what you said at camp. I tend to let my impulses drive me in battle and I can't do that in this War. I can't spend a lot of chakra on one enemy. I will need to be conservative and fight smarter, not harder. I don't want to be that reckless ninja that gets herself killed like many people have hypothesized. Especially in this war. It's not about me. It's not about how many enemies I take down. It's not about me being stronger than everyone else. I can't let my pride and temper fill me.

"I am needed here in Konoha. I am needed for those who love me. I won't get myself killed in this war and I will be stronger than my impulses. I'm fighting to protect those I love but I am also fighting to stay alive for the ones I love too," Saryie declared with resolved, her hand reaching to interlock her fingers with Sai's. Her eyes were steadfast and her other fist had slackened.

Sai stood in awe of her announcement. He could sense a wave of maturity and willpower coming from her and he knew she was dead set on her promise. He felt a undeniable sense of relief fill him that he was not aware of having been stressed before.

A small smile graced Sai's lips as he squeezed her hand lightly in his, feeling comforted by the warmth of her hand. With that comfort that Sai was feeling, he also got the jarring feeling to share his own thoughts to her. He was perplexed by this unexplainable desire to share as he found it hard to gather a coherent sentence.

"Man, its late," Saryie commented looking up at the sun. "Let's go get some dinner, hm?" Saryie suggested chipper, turning back to look at Sai.

Sai nodded, the words on the tip of his tongue lost for the moment.

Saryie smiled happily as she started to lead the way. Sai followed her willingly at ninja speed down the crater, to the vendor streets of Konoha.

It didn't take them long to decide on which restaurant to go to and grab dinner. They took it to go and headed to Saryie's apartment to eat. They were lounging on her balcony, enjoying the quiet of the evening as the sun was about to disappear behind the mountains.

Saryie was happily munching on her food, she was no longer as pensive as Sai had witnessed earlier. She was feeling much more content and empowered by her proclamation. The woes of her battle with Yoshiro buried away in her mind for another day.

She couldn't dwell on past battles any longer. She needed to focus on the current war and she needed to start preparing, is what all she thought. She also needed to check up on Michi's family soon and she wondered how Michi and his relatives were doing. Saryie also began to ponder where Naruto was sent off to. He had been gone for some time in preparation for the war. He was to be hidden away to protect the nine-tails from being extracted.

"What are you thinking about now?" Sai questioned, his eyes inquisitive.

Saryie gave him a wide-eyed look. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing… I was just thinking about how I need to go visit Michi's family soon. I was also wondering how Michi was doing," Saryie stated.

"You have a strong bond with Michi, don't you?" Sai questioned, evenly.

Saryie nodded, setting her empty takeout box down. "He's kind of like a brother to me," Saryie mentioned, care evident in her voice.

"I think I have started to remember what a bond between brothers is like," Sai spoke, gently.

Saryie's eyes turn curiously to Sai at that as he dug something out of his shuriken pouch. When his hand retracted, he held a small picture book in his hands. Saryie eyed the book as Sai displayed both sides of the book to her before offering her to take it.

She took the book gracefully out of Sai's hands. The gritty feel of the book's cover made her realize the covers of the book were sketched on. She looked at the painted figures of a grey-haired boy and a dark-haired child. The dark-haired child looked very similar to Sai, but she did not know who the grey-haired boy was.

Saryie opened the book to the first few pages on the dark-haired child's side. There were many inked drawings of the dark-haired boy and a new character on every page.

While she was examining the book, Sai drew closer to her. He sat beside her with his body brushing up against hers. Saryie didn't complain, but her eyes held questions in them as she looked up at Sai.

Sai was looking at the book within her hands, his tone solemn as he began to explain.

"My childhood was rather bare and bleak," Sai began stuttering a bit, ready to tell Saryie his background. He was not shy to do so, but felt uneasy. The idea that his tongue was still sealed making him nervous even though Danzo's curse was long gone.

Saryie's face grew blank as she sat there silently. She had always wanted to know more about his background ,but knew he was limited to do so. She was decently surprised that Sai was willing to share. Her mind knew not what to think as she listened openly to him.

"I was orphaned at the age of two and I was given to the Foundation. The first years of my life until I was the age of six was mostly filled with isolation. There were other children like me there at the orphanage. Like clockwork, we rose, showered, ate, learned, trained, and then spent the remainder of our days in our rooms," Sai paused cautiously, blinking, thinking back on his memories.

"I say room but it was more of a cell. It was the size of a closet that held a bed and toilet. The rooms were always locked when we got done training. We didn't have many belongings. They provided us with clothes each day and gave us books, papers, and pens. They expected us to help teach ourselves or study the material that we had learned during the day. I had first tried hard to study, to read, but when my pen touched the paper I became distracted. I kept myself occupied by drawing. It had become my escape from the isolation.

"I remember some of the caretakers finding some of my drawings. They were not impressed. They thought my head was in the clouds, but they did not disciplined me for it. They had stated I showed promise in training so they allowed me to draw in my free time," Sai mentioned, his tone easy.

"The older we got, the less time we had on our hands. Older children were taught how to cook, wash clothes, clean, serve, while continuing to train. We were inspected once a month to make sure we were growing well. By the time I was six, the training became muscle memory.

"At seven, I was taken from the orphanage under the foundation and placed in a separate unit with a companion. That is where I met my brother. His name was Shin. He had been in the orphanage with me but I only saw him at meal time, during class, or during training on occasion. The transition was also the first time I had met Lord Danzo. He had commanded us to fight each other.

"Me and my brother both raised our fists to the other and fought. Shin had won and pend me down rather quickly. Danzo was not impressed and instructed us to train each day with each other. That we were to be each other's partners. Lord Danzo only came back to monitor our progress every month as we were left to live in a separate unit with each other with no other supervision," Sai spoke, reflecting back to the time he was with Shin.

Sai flipped the book in Saryie's hands to the other side revealing the grey-haired boy. Saryie looked at the cover realizing that the depiction of the little boy was of Sai's brother. Sai's fingertips grazed over the image of his brother he had sketched when he was little.

"We had only the company of each other every day. There were no strict routines but we still rose at the same time, we showered, ate, and trained together. The rest of the day we spent doing chores: cooking, cleaning, washing, and scrounging for food. I was no longer as lonely as I once was and the constant company was a pleasant change from that room at the orphanage," Sai expressed steadily, his tone flat.

"Shin treated me like a younger brother, for he was a year older than I was. Very quickly my brother had recognized my talent with art and he had encouraged me to continue drawing," Sai paused for a moment, flipping open the pages of the book in Saryie's hand.

"However, when Lord Danzo had discovered my talent, he was not amused but he did not scold me. Instead, he brought me a specialized scroll and an ink. He had me trained in the art imitation techniques, to specialize my craft to his advantage.

"When we were ten, we were gifted with our tonto blades and given assignments…. I was ordered to kill for the first time. The first instance was a criminal ninja that Danzo believed was of nuisance to the Hidden Leaf. They were captured and held in a holding cell. They were tied up by Danzo's Anbu and I was brought there to kill them.

"I did what I was told… I was hesitant as I held my blade to the man's neck but in one swift movement the man was dead. I took the man's life and I had saw the life fade from the man's eyes. I couldn't look away and I was told not to," Sai's voice became rough as his eyes drifted out to Konoha's landscape.

Saryie remained quiet. She was not surprised to learn he had killed his first victim at ten years old. His story was enlightening her of his past and she now realized why Sai behaved the way he did. Saryie's attention did not wavier as Sai continued.

"After my brother and my first kill, we were sent on short missions and assignments. It was also after my first kill that Danzo branded us with the seal on our tongues. He said it was for the protection of the Hidden Leaf's secrets as well as the Foundation. We were then given our bingo books by Lord Danzo of every threat to the Hidden Leaf that we had to carry out. We had faced countless ninja and we killed many.

"Blood and killing became second nature. It was a duty. I followed Lord Danzo's orders without question…."

Saryie nodded in understanding. He was a trained solider. He grew up learning to fight and learned not to think. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Sai must have felt as a kid, which was probably why he didn't feel. It was probably why they were taught not to think, so they couldn't feel. They didn't contemplate their existence, or their life, or the lives of others. Saryie could feel her heart melting for Sai in sorrow for what he went through.

She could see Sai was now struggling to get out his next words. His eyes became tight and his forehead became furrowed in concentration.

"At 14, it came time for our final test… to rid ourselves of all emotions and attachments," Sai spoke softly, his voice thick in regret. Sai paused finding it hard to continue with his story, choking at his next words.

"Shin and I… we had to…" Sai couldn't finish as a wretched yelp of anguish came from his mouth unexpectedly.

Saryie became concerned, seeing the significant display of strangled emotion on Sai's face. His lips quivered as his head dipped and his eyes were downcast, out of view. Saryie placed her hand at his back, turning her body towards him. Her mind was racing.

She realized that whatever happened next in Sai's story must have scarred him. She knew it must have been something that he had tried to bury deep down within himself. It was something he did not want… no… could not think about. It must have been something unimaginable. Saryie could only wondered what it was before briefly remembering Sai telling her his brother was gone. Suddenly, it clicked for Saryie. Her eyes widened at the thought. Now as she looked at Sai, fear clenched in her heart for him. She was afraid to ask, but she needed to know.

"Sai… what had happened to your brother?"

Sai's jaw began to shake as he opened his mouth to speak. He started to tremble, trying to get the words out.

"He…. I…."

Sai mumbled lowly, his voice shaking. He couldn't say it. His tone was weak and heartbreakingly full of languish. He closed his eyes tightly, his face scrunching at the enormous amount of grief he was feeling inside his chest. Saryie could feel the unnatural spike of chakra radiating off of Sai. The chakra felt wild and dark.

Saryie became alarmed at the feel of it. She pulled Sai to her, his head resting against her shoulder. Her hand coming to hold his head to her as her other arm encircled him tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here," Saryie rushed softly, concerned.

She knew then, nothing good came from her question and that his brother's lost was a deep wound he had to bare. A shudder passed through Sai within Saryie's grasp as if he was about to cry, but he never did. Sai could feel his overpowering emotions wreaking havoc on his chakra and he tried desperately to calm himself as he thought of his brother's face.

"I'm sorry," Sai muttered, uncharacteristically mournful.

Saryie didn't respond, feeling as though he wasn't apologizing to her.

Saryie held Sai as he became still in her arms. Sai breathed in deeply twice, comforted by the feel of Saryie's embrace around him. He was not use to such comfort but he did not want it to leave him. His form slackened as he slowly broke away from her after a few moments.

Saryie's eyes were intensely focused on him as he lifted his gaze to her. For a brief moment, she thought she had glimpsed darkness fading from his eyes. Her eyes furrowed down in confusion, blinking, thinking she was seeing things.

Sai's eyes were calmer now, as he looked at Saryie adorningly. He leaned his head forward to gently press his lips against hers before retreating quickly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't share as much as I wanted before," Sai mentioned, softly.

Saryie shook her head, her features softening, into a light smile.

"Don't apologize for that. It takes time to share. I won't ever push you to share what you're feeling," Saryie mentioned, sweetly.

Sai smiled at that, bringing his hand up to cup Saryie's face. Her eyes widened at the gesture.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Oooo. That was a doozie to write. You had no idea. Cause my original idea for chapter 17 was not this one, but I feel this chapter was needed before I start the war. It gives you a glimpse of where Saryie and Sai's mindsets are.**

 **Also, it helps signify where they are in the relationship. Sai is finally sharing about himself to Saryie which is a big move for him because I don't think he ever really told anyone his life story up until this point. Characters know he was in the foundation since he was a kid and was trained not to feel but they don't know many details of his life. So, I improvised and I hope it sounds believable and adds more to his character**

 **Please review and thank you all for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm very sorry I did not get this chapter up sooner. After I posted the last chapter my personal life took a turn for the worse. It still isnt better yet… so sorry if this chapter is a little rough.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 18

"Saryie, I don't know about this…" Nao mumbled quietly, unsure.

It had been a couple days since Saryie and her team had gotten back to Konoha from their latest mission. Upon their return, Saryie had no more assignments from the Hokage and was free to occupy herself. So, Saryie took advantage of the opportunity to sneak her brother off of the farm and bring him to Konoha.

"Don't know about what? I'm going to teach you all you need to know to be a ninja or did you change your mind already?" Saryie teased, upbeat.

"No, it's not that. But I think mom is going to be mad when she's finds out and I don't want her mad at you again," Nao expressed concerned.

Saryie huffed out a sigh, her eyes narrowing. "She's going to be mad at me anyway. I'm sure she knows about the war already," Saryie looked to Nao for confirmation.

Nao nodded briefly at his sister's hint of a question.

"So, she's going to be awfully upset to learn I might be drafted to go to war; actually, it's likely that I will be going," Saryie claimed as if it were a fact, though she had no knowledge if that was going to be the case.

She shook off Nao's negativity. She was going to have Nao learn some ninja tricks. She was doing this for him. She didn't care how her mom felt about it, if her younger brother wanted to learn then she was going to teach him.

Saryie knew the likelihood of Nao learning ninjutsu was low at his age, but that didn't mean she was going to let anyone deny him from trying, including herself. Plus, she figured if anything she could help Nao learn the basics of taijutsu as self-defense or if he had a knack for it like she did, she could introduce him to Lee. With that thinking in mind, Saryie was determined to have Nao learn despite the odds.

"They need ninjas that bad?" Nao questioned, knowing his sister was only a chunin.

Saryie paused for a moment, her passion reverting back. By looking at Nao's face, she realized her mom wasn't the only one concerned about her being drafted for the war. Saryie took her time to answer carefully.

"This war effort will be made by all the villages. I would only expect that they'll give their all in this war," Saryie mentioned vaguely, hoping to not dwell on it.

Nao was thoughtful.

When Nao remained silent, Saryie nudged him playfully.

"Lighten up. You're going to experience what training is all about today! It's much different than chasing around Betty," Saryie jested, mentioning the cow on the farm.

Nao lightly smirked at his sister's attempt as he joked back.

When the two of them got to the training grounds, Saryie informed Nao that they would be meeting with two of Michi's sisters. Nao was surprised by the news but he was not disappointed as Saryie told him that one of them was around his age and the other was still a beginner in the academy.

They soon arrived in the clearing amongst the grass, spying Michi's sisters waiting for them. Miyu was stretching her arms over her head, loosing up for training as Airi was picking at the dandelions in the grass, admiring them.

"Michi was right, you do show up late," Miyu commented, monotone.

"I'm not late! Don't listen to your brother. I showed up late one time for training and that was it!" Saryie defended.

"In our family, if you show up late, its best you don't show up at all," Miyu explained, shrugging her shoulders acting indifferent.

"That explains why your brother doesn't show up then," Saryie commented.

Miyu gave an annoyed look. "Can we just get to training," she remarked, sassily.

Saryie was about to argue when Airi cut her off.

"Sis, don't be rude!" Airi commented, bashfully from the ground. Her eyes trailing over to Nao as a hint of a blush dusted her cheeks before she looked away.

Saryie noticed Airi's unusual shy behavior as she looked over to her brother who was observing the bright blue haired girls.

"This is my brother, Nao. Nao, these two are Michi's sisters, Airi and Miyu." Saryie introduced, having forgotten her argument with Miyu already. Saryie gestured to each of them with Airi looking up shyly and Miyu barely tilting her head at him.

"This is your non-shinobi brother, right?" Miyu questioned, monotone.

Saryie nodded.

"Yup," she responded as she turned her attention back to Nao. "Both of these girls are in the academy and Miyu will be graduating soon. I figured it might be helpful if they try to teach you the basics of what their learning in school, so you can get an idea of it. Plus, I don't want to over complicate things since I'm beyond academic level," Saryie expressed, her voice pitching at the end.

"Michi says you weren't that great in school anyways," Miyu claimed.

"OH HE'S ONE TO TALK. He got worse scores than me!" Saryie shot back quickly, knowing if Michi was here she would clobber him for talking about her so much.

Airi giggled at that, finally breaking out of her shell as she stood up from the grass. With all the confidence in her tiny being, she stepped up to Nao and grabbed his hand.

"Come along and I can show you what I have been learning!" Airi offered kindly, tugging on Nao's hand.

Nao didn't protest as his hand lay limp in Airi's smaller one. She was tiny and slim in comparison to him. He was a head taller than her and he had to look down at her when she spoke.

"I feel I'm dressed improperly for this," Nao mumbled, feeling unsure, but he was not loud enough to be heard.

Airi had led him a few paces away to give him and her some space from Saryie so she could start her instruction.

Saryie couldn't hide her amusement, as she heard the tale wisps of Airi going over Shinobi history and rules. Miyu had watched her sister trail off before directing her attention back to Saryie.

"Are we going to train or what?" Miyu questioned again with attitude.

Saryie's head turned sharply back at her, smirking and nodded. Miyu seemed pleased by that answer as she got into a crouch.

"You know you brother doesn't look much like you, except for the nose," Miyu mentioned passingly.

Saryie got into a defensive position. "I know, he looks more like my dad," she responded.

Suddenly, Miyu took off to attack Saryie. Saryie stayed level-headed and prepared to block the attack. Miyu preceded with multiple strikes but all were thwarted by Saryie as the two continued to spar.

It had only been an hour when Nao fell to the floor in exhaustion after trying to mimic taijutsu that Airi was demonstrating to him. The repeated movements had worn out his muscles rather easily. His body not equipped to that type of physical stamina.

Airi stopped her instructions upon seeing Nao on the floor, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face. Her own face was glistening from the hot sun, but she was not sweating bullets like Nao was. She was quick to dash to her bag and grab a canteen of water.

When she came back, she handed the bottle of water to Nao. Concern was evident in her eyes as she watched Nao replenish his parched throat. After several gulps, Nao used the rest of the water to cool himself on the head. He handed the canteen back quietly, his chest heaving up and down.

Airi sat beside him with her knees to her chest as she twiddled her toes. There was a look of apprehension in her face as she waited for him to regain his breath.

"Maybe I was going a little too fast," Airi admitted, unsure. "Are you okay?"

Nao nodded, his eyes closed. "I just… needed to catch… my breath."

Airi studied Saryie's brother as he was resting and cooling his body down. When Nao's breath finally evened out he opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the sky.

"I never knew it was this hard…" he mentioned, offhandedly.

Airi gave him a wide eyed look, biting her lips as she hummed. "Yea… training takes a lot. Dad has me practice an hour a day. It used to be 30 minutes when I first started the academy. Miyu trains for longer periods of time. She's really good at taijutsu," Airi rambled softly, making conversation.

"Every day?..." Nao paused in thought at that. "Saryie has worked hard like this every day…" Nao spoke in realization.

Airi rocked back in forth, wiggling her toes. "Well she's chunin. She had to work extra hard," she commented.

Nao was contemplative for the next few moments before Airi pipped up.

"We can try chakra manipulation next, if you want?" Airi offered, trying to bring the mood back up.

Nao looked at her, wide eyed. "There's more?"

Airi nodded as they heard Saryie shout over to them.

"Hey is everything ok?"

Nao and Airi both turned to see Saryie and Miyu had stopped sparing. Miyu looked unimpressed as Saryie looked concern. Airi jumped up to her feet immediately, holding a thumbs up.

"Yes, we're taking a break," Airi called back, smiling.

Saryie was relieved by that and turned her attention back to Miyu as Nao finally sat up, watching his sister spar with Miyu again. He watched memorized for a few minutes before Airi regained his attention as she began rambling on about chakra.

Saryie ducted as Miyu swung at her with her unique reptilian armor jutsu activated. Saryie had to be careful to not to even let Miyu's skin touch her. Her reptilian armor only covered her arms and shins, but what made Miyu's armor more formidable than Michi's was that she had manifested tiny spikes along the cracks of her armored skin.

Miyu was focused as she came after Saryie. Saryie jumped back as Miyu tried to kick her. It was not possible to block Miyu's fists, unless she wanted the spikes to go through her skin. Saryie could only evade. She was impressed by how Miyu had turned her own family's defensive jutsu into a jutsu to use on the offensive, but the spry girl was not strong at wielding her armor for extended periods of time.

Saryie spent another hour helping Miyu train as well as giving Miyu a break to help Airi work on her taijutsu. Saryie had not been surprised to find Airi trying to teach Nao about chakra. Nao tried concentrating hard to find his chakra as Airi taught him the most basic jutsu, substitution. Nao tried the hand signs many times, closing his eyes tightly in an effort to try but he always failed.

Airi stayed positive and kept encouraging him to try but he was growing tired quickly and loosing hope fast. He slumped to the floor as Airi tried to lift him up. That was when Saryie entered the picture, she saw her brother's worn out face and took Airi away to train.

Saryie knew her brother was probably going to come to terms that he couldn't be a ninja, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. She knew he was going to have to decide if this was something he really wanted or not. It had to be his decision and no one else's. He had to make his own future. Even if the path of the ninja was not for him, at least he got to learn some valuable self-defense techniques from Airi.

After Miyu and Airi trained and she worked with her brother, Saryie called it a day. The girls went to gather their stuff as Saryie lend a hand to her brother to help him up. When Nao was on his feet, he quietly thanked his sister. He looked at Saryie before turning his attention to the ground, contemplative.

Saryie walked with the girls home as Nao tagged along behind. When they got to the Haruki compound, Saryie waved them off and complimented them for their hard work for the day. Miyu held up her hand already turning into her compound as Airi waved vibrantly at Saryie. Airi's gaze then turned to Nao who didn't meet her eyes as a blush dusted her cheeks once more. She spoke softly to Nao saying goodbye before darting away in giggles.

Saryie raised an eyebrow at that but ignored Airi's strange behavior as she turned back to her brother.

"Alright it's time to get you home," Saryie commented, smiling.

Nao nodded, following after her as she led the way.

"You're awfully quiet," Saryie pointed out, inquiring.

Nao sighed, rubbing at his arm. "I don't think I could be a ninja."

Saryie raised her brow. "How come?"

"Airi talked a lot about what they have to learn in the academy and how much she has to train and study every day. She's only 8 and she knows so much stuff already. Weren't you 8 when you started the academy?"

"Yes," Saryie answered, listening openly.

"Weren't you behind?"

"I was. I caught up."

"How?"

"Lots of practice… plus Kakashi had helped some," Saryie mumbled the last bit, not wanting to admit it.

"Why did you want to become a ninja so bad?" Nao questioned earnestly, really wanting to get to the truth of the matter.

Saryie paused. "I wanted to protect others, my family, you," Saryie replied

Nao let Saryie's answer soak in as his lips turned into a frown. "The thought of others never crossed my mind," Nao mentioned.

"Why did you want to become a ninja then?" Saryie asked, calmly.

"All the stories that you told me… I wanted to live them. I wanted to see what the rest of the world looks like," Nao spoke slowly, unsure.

Saryie smiled faintly at that as she turned to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't have to be a ninja to see the world brother," Saryie commented.

Nao shook his head and Saryie's smile faltered.

"Mom wouldn't allow it," he claimed with resound as he pushed her hand off him.

Nao moved to step around Saryie. "Thanks for today. It was fun seeing how ninjas train. I'll head home from here. Mom won't be too happy if she finds out I went out training with you. See-ya Sis," Nao spoke dejectedly as he waved off his sister.

Saryie watched her brother walked off, her thoughts running wild in her head. She wanted to tell him only he could decide his future but she knew that she needed to give him time to process his emotions and his wants. She couldn't force him to change if he was not willing to do so and she knew he was under their mom's thumb. However, Saryie knew Nao could one day see the world if he wanted. He would just have to be courageous enough to do so.

Saryie headed in a different direction back towards the center of the village, wanting to pay a little visit to Azumi.

Azumi had recovered from her experimental stimulant drug a day ago after returning from the mission. She was no longer experiencing any more side effects. The worse side effect was the headache, Azumi had mentioned and then the dulling of her senses afterwards.

Saryie was relieved to hear that Azumi had recovered and knew she would only be back to work again at her lab at the Research and Development division.

When Saryie entered the lab, she spotted Azumi writing observations while performing some experiments.

"You're back at it already?"

Azumi glanced away from her subject in front of her to meet Saryie's gaze. "I was cleared by Sakura and Lady Tsunade," Azumi stated, clearly.

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing better. So, are you trying to fix your stimulant drug?" Saryie questioned curious, approaching Azumi.

Azumi shook her head once, her eyes going back to her work. "I've been instructed by Lady Tsunade to focused on creating more numbing agents and sedatives for the war for the time being. She said there was too much risk from the stimulant drugs I had crafted and not enough time to perfect them. She wasn't impressed that I had used an untested drug in the field."

Saryie pursed her lips in thought as she watched Azumi reading over her notes and eyeing the beakers of chemicals to pick her desired one.

"You were passed up for Jonin, huh?" Saryie verified, analyzing her teammate.

"Yes. My unsuccessful leadership on the latest mission and my poor decision-making made Lady Tsunade reconsider my readiness to be Jonin," Azumi stated evenly, no hint of shame or bitterness in her voice.

"Huh." Saryie was mildly surprised at the result.

"Are you pleased I have not become Jonin before you?" Azumi asked, her dull eyes darting to Saryie.

Saryie looked at Azumi befuddled for a moment before shaking her head. "That's not how I feel. I may want to be Jonin, but not so much so that I'm happy that you didn't get the positon," Saryie spoke, honestly.

Azumi sighed. "You do not need to be disappointed for me. Plus, I'm sure with this war, there will be ample consideration for promotions within the ranks," she mentioned, offhandly.

"That's not what I'll be concerned about in this war," Saryie stated, firmly.

"Then what are your concerns?" Azumi mentioned.

"My family, Michi, You, Sai, Lee, Iroha-sensei, everyone," Saryie answered with finality.

"You're not looking to be the best?" Azumi clarified.

"I'm looking to save my home by being the best shinobi I can be," Saryie declared.

Azumi faintly smiled. "I'm glad to see your motives have changed. Perhaps this war won't be the end of all of us."

"That's the spirit," Saryie commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Azumi briefly stopped her experiment as she regarded Saryie. "My words have always been meant with sincerity. Though my views differ from yours, we can not deny that with this war there will be sacrifice. Who's sacrifice, we do not know yet. But it eases me that I will not have to count you as among the many possible ninja that might die in battle.

"You have always been strong, Saryie. You are stronger than I in physical strength and jutsu alone. Where I shine in comparison to you is my mind. Your one weakness has always been your instincts to fight when you need to think. You were predictable in strategy because of it. But now after learning your faults, you have been training to surpass them. Which is why, I can feel confident that I won't count you out as a dead shinobi.

"You and Michi… may be rambunctious and overly annoying but you two are the most important people in my life. I don't want to count you out," Azumi assured, her voice soft in sincerity.

Saryie nodded in understanding, the weight of Azumi's words fully sinking into Saryie. She knew what this had meant for Azumi who was not fond of long speeches. Azumi cared about Saryie's wellbeing and didn't want her to die.

"You won't have to count me out. I'll fight smarter in this war," Saryie promised, knowing she was going to have manage her impulses a lot more closely.

* * *

 **Thank you to all my lovely readers. This chapter is fairly long but hopefully not boring. I wanted to touch on Nao's perspective of his sister and his desire to be a ninja, when in actuality he mostly wants to be his sister. He wants to be her for her freedom she has and adventures she goes on.**

 **Plus, I wanted to touch on how Azumi is doing and have her open up about her feelings. Azumi may be seen as harsh and uncaring, but she is not. Her views are rather practical and she hides away her feelings in her work. So, this chapter was not only about Saryie growing but other characters as well.**

 **Please Review, let me know what you think even if it's bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Saryie, Michi, Azumi, Nao, Miyu, and Airi.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, sorry for the delay in updating. Life hasn't been kind to me lately. I hope your lives are going a lot kinder than mine. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 19

The next day's events came as a surprise to Saryie. The first unexpected event was when she was training with Lee in the morning. They had been nearly sparring for thirty minutes when Neji offered to cut in. Both Lee and Saryie had halted their training looking towards Neji. Saryie only assumed he was hinting at training with Lee but much to everyone's astonishment including Tenten's, Neji offered to spar with Saryie.

Saryie's shock disappeared a second afterwards as she boldly accepted, a grin spreading across her face. Neji lightly smirked before he got in to his gentle fist position. Saryie readied herself as Lee moved to the sidelines to observe along with Tenten.

Within seconds, Saryie and Neji were a blur of strikes and blocks. Saryie remained fast on her feet as she was careful of Neji's hands. She knew he could easily block her chakra points if he wanted to, but it did not seem to be his intention. With his byakugan activated, Neji found Saryie's moves quick to block yet her speed was as fast as his own.

Saryie was taking full advantage of this moment with Neji, having wanted to fight him for years. Instead of letting her emotions rule her, she managed to stay level headed. She didn't go for the obvious point of attack like she usually did. This time she was fighting different, fighting smarter like she promised.

The longer the sparring match went on it was clear to see Saryie was a match for Neji in taijutsu. However, Saryie knew it would be a different story if Neji used his gentle fist technique or his air palm. Halfway through practice, Saryie even began to realize Neji was not using all of his strength towards her.

Before she could let this bother her, her sensei had come to summon her to the Hokage Tower. Saryie and Neji stopped immediately as Saryie willingly obeyed. She said her goodbyes to Team Gai and departed from them.

"Haven't seen you around much, Iroha-sensei," Saryie commented, a teasing element in her voice.

Iroha cleared his throat before addressing her. "The Hyuga council has had me preoccupied as of lately."

"Hm… you need to stop causing that family drama," Saryie joked, a playful smile radiating on her face.

Iroha glanced down at her and could tell she was in a good spirits this morning. "I'll try my best," Iroha responded, his tone casual.

Soon they were in front of the Hokage's door and Iroha gestured for Saryie to enter. Saryie did so with Iroha following in behind her as they stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade's posture was laxed behind her desk while her eyes roamed over the paperwork in front of her. Shizune stood next to the Hokage, holding files and welcomed Saryie upon entering.

Tsunade peered upward assessing Saryie as she folded her hands in front of her. Iroha bowed in respect and signaled Saryie to do so too. She did quickly and was eyeing Tsunade questionably.

"I've called you in because your comrades, Azumi and Sai, had mentioned you were close to the supposed leader of the Misfits identified as Yoshiro Kohaku. I had sent Iroha to assess Yoshiro's claim of his clan being destroyed. Iroha had found no trace of evidence of the small town that once stood before where the Kohaku clan resided," Tsunade expressed formally as Iroha nodded in response.

Saryie was patience as she listened, looking to her sensei before turning her attention back to Tsunade.

"It seems Yoshiro spoke the truth that his clan was annihilated. I know we're not sure when or where he'll show up next but I know no matter when he does, that you will want to be part of that mission," Tsunade claimed, her eyes narrowing.

Saryie pursed her lips as the moment passed while the adults waited on her response. Saryie took a deep breath before she spoke. "I would not be opposed to going on that mission when the time arises. But if I seem to be ill-suited or too close to the matter, it might be beneficial to the mission to assign someone else" Saryie stated, thoughtfully.

Shizune's mouth parted slightly in surprise as Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Saryie nodded her head. "I have but one request in regards to the search for Yoshiro. I would only like to be updated on the status of this venture," Saryie expressed, her face focused.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Then I'm sure you'll find my next set of news of interest to you. Intel has come in from the interrogations that were performed on the captured Misfits that I thought you might like to hear."

Saryie's eyes widened at that as Tsunade's gaze darted to Shizune to take over.

Shizune cleared her throat as she nodded, opening the folders in her hands to read off the report.

"Out of the four that were captured, only two were relatively cooperative. However, all of them had under gone Yamanaka's mind examination over the past few days. We learned overall that these Misfits had met out of coincidence. The members Riku, Goro, and Nobu had met in the Land of Earth, all of which are escape criminals.

"The first Misfit that was interrogated was Riku Taron. He hails from the Land of Earth and was charged with murder of his captain's wife and kids. However, it is unclear from the mind reading that those charges were accurate. We discovered no evidence of the crime itself, but he had woken to incriminating circumstances to the blood of his victims on him and his weapons. Although he certainly believes he is innocent.

"The next Misfit, Goro Hasami, was a scavenger. He took what he needed from others and usually cutting a bad deal to get more money. He was betrayed and captured by Grass ninja that ended up turning him over to the Hidden Stone Village for a decent sum of money. Goro had a pretty decent reputation over there for selling false information.

"The youngest Misfit, Nobu Panko, as he identifies himself, has no original alias or family name. He was orphaned in the Land of Earth since he was young. He never knew his parents or where he came from. Although it seems he does not care much about those things. He had no money to his name and was left to the streets unsupervised and uncared for. And as a child, he was fascinated by shiny things and took a immediate interest in the two sai blades he carries with him. They were left unoccupied at the market where he took them. He only stole shiny metals though and would be begging on the streets for food. He soon became a nuisance to his community and was taken in by the Stone's police force.

"That's where all three had met. They were being transported together to the Land of Earth's imprisonment facility," Shizune paused in her speech as she flipped back to read through the notes in the file.

"According to all three accounts, Goro was the one to entice a breakout. From Goro's own perspective, he saw Riku as a chance to escape if they worked together to take out their guards. Riku had thought Goro was all talk but the more Goro droned on, Riku became only increasingly angered that he did not deserve to be there and agreed. Nobu had overheard the conversation and offered to help which Goro had no intention of getting the kid involved. But before Goro could reject the kid, Nobu had made an effort to distract the guards, leaving Riku and Goro to think fast on their feet.

"They managed to escape together and they ended up partnering and traveling together to the Land of Fire.

"Now the fourth Misfit, Ken Bazu, hailed from the Land of Lightening. He was a Cloud ninja that felt was betrayed when his comrades took credit for his actions. He was belittled and denied a promotion to Jonin. So, he had turned rogued and abandoned his home land. He abided his time by skipping from place to place. We are unaware of when he had met the fifth Misfit, Kaori, as that information was not obtained from our investigation.

"The two had shared a bond and started traveling together. Ken's thoughts on her held minimal details. Kaori hailed from the Land of Hot Waters. She had suffered a tragic loss of her town and family that none of Yugakure did anything to aid her. She didn't speak of the incident much to Ken but had stated she had no home in that Land."

"That's quite a journey. How did they all meet if one group hailed from the Land of Earth and the other from East?" Iroha questioned, deeply intrigued.

"Well it so happened Goro, Riku, and Nobu were traveling east while Kaori and Ken were traveling west. Unexpectedly, they met when Nobu had tried stealing from Kaori. Riku had become defensive as well as Ken but Goro had settled the group down and slyly took an item from Ken in the process. They parted before Ken realized he was missing something that Goro stole.

"They then tracked Goro down and happened upon him when he was being captured by Stone Tracker ninja. Kaori and Ken intervened to get Ken's item back. However, Goro invited them to join his trio and they did.

"It wasn't until months afterwards, when they were traveling through the Land of Fire that they had come across Yoshiro passed out in the woods. None of the Misfits we interrogated really knew how he got there, but his skin was pale and clothes covered in ash. When he came too, Goro had probed him but Yoshiro ignored him. He wanted nothing to do with the group of people that saved him as he was seen by Riku as ungrateful. Nobu's account of him was gloomy. Ken read Yoshiro's behavior as sour. While Goro had saw him as ill-tempted and dissonant.

"It seems unclear why Yoshiro stuck around after regaining consciousness, but all three accounts of the Misfits, excluding Nobu whose mind is a bit sparse, knew Yoshiro only cared about one thing. He wanted to reclaim his clan's legacy and only agreed to spectate their raids as he searched for it," Shizune addressed, her face composed.

Saryie's lips were puckered up in thought. "So, Yoshiro wasn't truly their leader?"

Shizune shook her head.

"From the information we gathered, it does not appear that way. He was only the newest member of the Misfits," Tsunade expressed, grimly.

"So, would Goro be the leader?" Saryie blurted out.

"I'm afraid it's not easiest to say who was more so the leader. They all met because of Goro, but their decisions were all made collectively. They had only managed to stay free and cause so much damage because of Yoshiro and Kaori, who acted as mere scouts for the group," Shizune tried to explain.

"Ken had implemented the idea originally, having Kaori operate in the shadows in case any one of their plans go wrong. But when Yoshiro came along, he had no interest in what they sought so he had become their second scout, even visiting and gathering information firsthand with Kaori," Tsunade spoke, evenly.

Saryie's mouth twisted in a frown ever so slightly. "So, he was telling the truth… he told me he was not just a mere thief," Saryie mumbled, a bit unintelligently.

"Saryie."

Saryie's eyes drifted away from the floor to meet with Tsunade's once again.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in, but these are only speculations of the truth based on separate perspectives. Yoshiro is not a threat to Konoha from what we gathered, especially now that the members of his team are in custody. He may show up again in the future, but…"

"He's not a concern for now," Saryie cut in, her eyes holding firm.

Tsunade nodded once, sharply. "Correct."

Silence fell over the room as every adult waited for Saryie's anticipated reaction. However, she instead responded opposite to what they expected. Saryie breathed in deep, pushing the charge in her belly down.

"I understand, Lady Hokage. Thank you for informing me," Saryie spoke with surprising calm.

The reactions from the three adults in the room was subtle as Shizune's eyes widened while Iroha's curious gaze sharply darted to her. Tsunade was less surprised.

"You're welcome," Tsunade spoke, her tone level. "One last thing Saryie before you may leave. Later today shinobi will be receiving their summons for the war," Tsunade mentioned point blank.

Saryie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

"When will we be departing?" Saryie questioned without thought.

"Your summons will state your departure time and team you will be leaving with. It will also have which division you'll be a part of during the war," Tsunade answered.

Saryie bowed deeply. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Saryie smiled as Tsunade dismissed her from her office.

Saryie took off from the Hokage's office, nearly leaping down the stairs. All her mind could think of was the war and her summons. Her mind was so preoccupied that she nearly ran into a familiar face.

Kiba seemed taken back at seeing Saryie halting quickly to not run into him and Akamaru.

"Whoa," Saryie commented, taking a step back. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you headed to see Tsunade?" Saryie bluntly questioned.

"Yea, actually I was," Kiba answered, the sound of his voice dry. His eyes barely met hers.

Saryie watched Kiba, picking up on the strange vibe radiating from him, not sure what it was. Her eyes soon left Kiba's to Akamaru. She knelt by the dog and immediately began petting the his head.

"How's your pal doing?" Saryie quipped, in a light tone almost cooing at Akamaru.

Akamaru licked her hand, happily accepting her affection.

"He's been fine, but he's certainly milking the attention ever since we came back from that mission," Kiba spoke, scoffing at the end.

Saryie laughed as she stood up, moving to the side so he could pass.

"I'm glad he's alright," Saryie mentioned.

"Me too," Kiba agreed.

"I'll see you around then," Saryie stated as she moved to pass Kiba.

Kiba nodded vaguely, stepping aside. "Yea, later."

Saryie continued to descend the stairs as Kiba continued his way up. Saryie suddenly felt odd about her encounter with Kiba, like something was missing. It then dawned on her that Kiba hadn't tried to insult her about the way she smelled. Saryie was baffled, coming to the realization that that was probably her first interaction she had with Kiba that didn't resort to name calling.

It felt strange but Saryie didn't let it bother her along as she was soon racing through Konoha once more until she was at Sai's doorstep.

* * *

 **Well this chapter had a lot of explaining to do but I hope you enjoyed learning more about the backgrounds of the Misfits. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Yes the war is coming, by chapter 21**

 **Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 20

When Saryie hoped to find Sai at his apartment, he was not there. A little disappointed, she had slipped a note under his front door before skipping off. She wasn't sure how long she was going to have to wait for her summons or for Sai to get her note. So, in her spare time, she decided to head back to the training fields.

Hours ticked by until her stomach rumbled for nourishment. Glancing at the clock, it was five and she knew she had to take a break. She hustled her way back to her apartment wanting to shower, then eat, and rest.

When she had arrived home, she was surprisingly greeted by Sai who sat patiently on her bed amid her small apartment.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Saryie questioned bemused.

"I was waiting for you."

Sai stared back at Saryie innocently, not seeing what was wrong.

"Yea, but why are you in my house waiting for me?"

"Your door was unlocked," Sai answered as if it were obvious. His own eyes muddling with confusion.

"It was?" Saryie seemed baffled, checking her lock as she tried to remember how she left this morning.

"Yes," Sai mentioned factually, standing up from the bed as he explained. "I came over to see if you were home and your door was ajar. I thought you might have been kidnapped, but from the lack of evidence in the house, I figured you must have had forgotten to lock the door. Plus, you slipped this note under my door," Sai explained as he held up Saryie's note in his hand that she left at his apartment.

"Why would you think I was kidnapped?" Saryie quipped, sounding offended. She was less concerned about her door being ajar and instead honed in on that part of Sai's explanation.

Sai avoided her gaze, feeling oddly silly that the thought of her being kidnapped was the first thing to come to his mind when he found her door opened. "It was only a possibility. Even though, I know it's highly unlikely since I know how capable you are."

Saryie sighed, her defensive nature settling at that. She couldn't blame him for thinking that if her door had been open. "Well I'm glad you got my note. I just got back from training so I'm going to hop in the shower real quick," Saryie mentioned, grabbing a few clothes before heading over to the bathroom.

"Try not to slip," Sai warned casually.

"What?"

Saryie turned back towards Sai giving him a puzzled look.

"It's dangerous to hop in the shower; its slippery," Sai mentioned, smiling his characteristic smile.

Saryie stared at Sai for a moment before she giggled. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Saryie couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at Sai since he took her speech literally. She was quick to rinse off and scrub the dirt from her pores before emerging from the bathroom in shorts and a t-shirt.

Sai had been patiently waiting for her on her bed. His eyes met hers when she came back out of the bathroom and she couldn't help but feel a blush seep onto her cheeks as she looked away from his eyes. That's when Saryie noticed a wrapped rectangle laying besides her bed next to Sai.

Saryie tilted her head. She must have been too preoccupied with seeing Sai unexpectedly in her home that she did not notice the object until now.

"What's that?" Saryie blurted out as she gestured to the brown paper wrapped object. She approached her bed, looking curiously at it.

Sai seemed to recall the gift he had bought as well and stood up quickly. He picked it up carefully and felt a strange sense of nervousness hit him as she came over.

"Oh, this… Well I had told you I would give this to you when the final piece was done," Sai answered hesitantly, not sure why he felt this way.

Saryie regarded Sai's features inquisitively, before taking the object from Sai's hands and laying it on her bed. She slowly unwrapped the brown paper from the light-weight rectangle, not entirely sure what to expect.

Saryie gasped at the sight. Her eyes were wide as she was quick to tear off the rest of the papering in one heap. She was completely stunned. She had no words to describe how beautiful and magnificent this painting was to her.

The painting was of reds, pinks, and oranges in the background with the foreground showing a black silhouette of a deer. The edges of the deer were highlighted with dark blues and purples. The colors escalated from black and contrasted against the landscape of orange and pink skies. It was truly a sight to behold. The sky reminding Saryie of a sunrise yet the earth remained of the night sky. Suddenly Saryie squinted at the painting as she was marveling at all the details.

"Is that my family's farm in the background?"

"Yes."

Saryie stuttered as she saw four small figures alongside it as well.

"Is that supposed to be…?" Saryie trailed off looking at Sai in awe. She couldn't believe it.

"Your family," Sai finished for her.

Saryie was at a loss for words.

"Sai… this is… truly… amazing," Saryie commented, admiring the painting as she placed it on her bed once more as she turned to Sai.

Her arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders, making him have to lean forward as she stretched on her tip-toes. She gave him a long and tight hug as her face was buried into his shoulder. Sai had not expected such a warm reaction to his gift and stalled before he placed his own hands lightly at the small of her back. His arms barely cocooned her; his hold loose.

Saryie retreated after a minute but before she pulled away completely, she had cupped his cheek and planted a small kiss on the opposite side of his face.

Her touch was feather light and before Sai could fully appreciate and contemplate the touch it was gone. Saryie had returned her attention to the painting, lifting it up and eagerly analyzing the walls of her apartment.

"Now where should this go?" Saryie pondered out loud, looking from wall to wall. "Any ideas?" Saryie quipped.

"I'm not an interior decorator," Sai admitted lightly, seeming to still be recovering from their moment.

"You would have better eyes than me for this," Saryie reasoned, as she stalked over to the other side of her room. "How about here?"

"No," he replied.

Sai analyzed his options, his gaze drifting around the room. "Why not put it here?" Sai gestured to above Saryie's bed.

Saryie crocked her head to the side as she lifted the painting up and comparing it to his choice. "Hm, alright," Saryie agreed easily as she soon directed Sai to hold the painting.

She went and got a hammer and nails before climbing on top of her bed. She measured the spot of the painting and then hammer the nails in to hang it up. When it was all done, Saryie and Sai stepped back to admire their work. Saryie already had to admit that the painting brought her small apartment to life compared to its plainness earlier.

Her giddiness couldn't be contained as she jump back down onto her bed sitting cross legged, smiling up at the painting. Sai couldn't stop looking at the joy evident in her features. Her smile was wide and her eyes shown with appreciation. A similar feeling of enjoyment he had not known was possible had also filled him. The worry he felt before was gone and in its place a warm contentment. He had never given his art to another before, but if it could bring others happiness, especially Saryie, he wouldn't mind giving more art to her.

Before either of them spoke again, there was a knock at the front door.

Saryie's gaze snapped to the door before she stared pointedly at Sai as if to say, see normal people knock. She got up from her bed, a smirk on her face at Sai's blank look and answered the door.

"Iroha-sensei?"

"Hello Saryie, I believe this belongs to you," Iroha addressed as he handed her a white envelope.

Saryie took it, her eyes still holding her confusion. "Thank you, sensei."

Iroha nodded, his lavender eyes soon drifting over to Sai who stood off to the side in the background.

"Evening Sai," Iroha greeted, formally.

"Good Evening, Captain Iroha."

Iroha's attention turned back to Saryie. "Be sure not to stay up too late," Iroha expressed flatly, his tone hinting at his disapproval as he turned to depart.

Saryie paid no mind to the tone as she closed her door after he left. She was more curious about the envelop to even fathom what Iroha must have thought. She quickly opened the envelope in her hands while turning back towards Sai. After opening the letter, Saryie's confusion was gone as she realized what Iroha had delivered her.

"I got my summons," Saryie spoke calmly, while reading over the letter.

Sai stepped forward, nodding. "I had gotten mine earlier today," he mentioned.

Saryie's eyes quickly snapped to Sai's. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The subject hadn't come up," Sai answered, looking quizzed at her.

"What division are you assigned to?"

"The Commando unit."

"Oh, mine is the Second Division," Saryie commented looking down at the summons in her hands that listed all her details. She read over the rest of the contents very quickly. "What time are you departing?"

"At 7 in the morning tomorrow," Sai answered, sounding robotic.

"I'm not leaving until noon tomorrow," Saryie stated based on her summons.

"Konoha doesn't want to have all their ninja leave at once. It's too conspicuous. They have been departing small groups at different times over the last two days," Sai explained.

Saryie nodded in understanding, a look of thoughtfulness passing over her face. "I'll have to say goodbye to my family before I leave."

"That would be best, there's no telling how long this war will last," Sai candidly remarked.

Saryie was thoughtful as she brought her eyes back to Sai. She knew Sai had no one to say goodbye to before he left tomorrow, maybe except for her. It wasn't like they were going to see each other in the war. It was a possibility, but they were in separate divisions. Still, this was their last night together to be open with each other.

Saryie didn't want him to go just yet as she already checked the clock to see that it was eight at night. Her stomach rumbled in that moment notifying Sai that she hadn't eaten.

"You're hungry," Sai pointed out blatantly.

Saryie nodded lightly, her mind preoccupied with an idea.

"Sai?"

"Yes?"

Sai looked questionably at her, suddenly noticing her gaze avoided his and a hint of redness was dusting her cheeks.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Saryie meekly asked as she rushed. "You don't have to, but I thought since you have to leave early tomorrow…"

Sai watched her as she rambled, not understanding why she felt bashful. "I would not mind spending the night. Are we going to have sex?"

"WHAT?! NO," Saryie responded. She shook her head fervently, her face getting unusually hot.

"Oh, I read that for couples to spend a night together it implies for sex," Sai spoke, sounding confused.

"I'm not asking for sex!" She clarified, embarrassment evident on her face. "I just thought… we could spend the night together to sleep… so you don't have to leave," Saryie explained feeling timid.

"Oh." Sai stepped closer to Saryie, his hand brushing along her jaw to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "I can sleep here tonight."

Saryie smiled faintly at that before their moment was interrupted by her stomach again. She chuckled as she retreated from his hand to her kitchen. Sai followed her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly."

"Would you like to eat any way?" Saryie questioned as she got out some ingredients from her fridge.

Sai smiled thinly as he nodded.

Saryie made herself and Sai dinner. She wasn't the best cook in the world. Her food always tasted rather bland but it was enough to make any one content. She preferred to eat out at tastier venues but when she needed a bite to eat, she always had rice, potatoes, eggs, milk, bread, and instant ramen in her kitchen. On a lone night, she usually made herself plain rice or threw a potato in the oven. For Sai, she tried to make a fancier feast with some chicken and rice.

Sai did not complain as he ate his meal. Saryie soon found herself slipping into conversation about the recent news of the Misfits. Sai listened patiently, intrigued by the knowledge, but more interested in Saryie's reaction to it.

From the way she talk, Sai knew she was okay about it with her eyes taking a careful look to them. He saw the twitch in her mouth yet the ease of her voice and shoulders. She was learning to be okay with the results, he realized. She may not be completely satisfied but she was accepting it.

Sai felt a sense of relief fill him. He wasn't sure why, but pondered as he sat there with her if it was because he could sense she was in a better mindset now than before. This wasn't the same Saryie he met many months ago. The one he had met would have been itching to leave and go track down Yoshiro. This Saryie that sat before him wasn't letting her emotions take control of her. She was taking in the situation and sorting through her emotions to come to terms with what was truly the best course of action.

With that thought, Sai smiled genuinely catching Saryie off guard.

"What?" Saryie bluntly asked, tilting her head.

Saryie was very perspective when she was calm and collected, Sai recognized as he remembered how she had saw right through him when they first met. A warm feeling filled his chest. A similar feeling that he had felt once before when he was with Saryie by the camp fire on their first mission together. He still couldn't describe it but he knew all he wanted to do was to stay in Saryie's presence.

"I'm remembering the day we met," Sai spoke truthfully, his tone light.

Saryie looked surprised before a sincere smile graced her lips too. "I nearly kicked you in the face," Saryie mentioned, recalling the day.

"Yes, you did. You did not take kindly to my comment about your thunder thighs," Sai stated, factually.

Saryie snickered. "Guess I had a knee-jerk reaction to it," Saryie commented, slyly making an unnecessary pun that Sai did not pick up on.

"I'm sorry if I had insulted you back then," Sai commented.

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past, right? I think it's kind of funny now," Saryie remarked.

"Would you like for me to keep calling you that?"

"If you do, I'm going to call you chicken legs," Saryie retorted, looking disbelievingly at Sai.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that name. I never understood the reference," Sai admitted, honestly.

Saryie smirked confidently at that as she explained the reference to him.

They continued chatting as Saryie cleaned the dishes with Sai's help. They still talked even later into the night, having retired to Saryie's bed for comfort. They laid face to face. Sai having showered and join Saryie in his shorts and a loose tee much like Saryie. Their hands were entwined as they laid on opposites sides of the bed. They chatted quietly even slipping into moments of comfortable silence as exhaustion wore them down until they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A bit of a short chapter but it was good, right? I wanted them to have one last moment and an actual casual kind of conversation before things got serious and gruesome with the war. Please let me know what you think. How do you find Saryie and Sai's relationship?**

 **Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews. Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 21

The streaming light through Saryie's balcony window woke up Sai to a new day. His eyes rested on Saryie's sleeping face. She was laying on her side with her legs sprawled out. Her mouth slightly parted and heavily breathing. He knew she was sound asleep still.

Sai soon turned over to exit the bed. He had to get going soon. His team would be waiting for him to leave and he had to stop by his apartment to pack a few things. Swiftly, he got his clothes on that he wore yesterday, he left Saryie's standard shinobi shirt and shorts folded on her dresser. She had told him that they were too big for her when she bought them and let him use them to sleep in last night.

Sai was quickly suited up, all the while Saryie was still asleep. He wondered if he should wake her up to say goodbye or just leave. She already knew his team was to dispatch at 7 and he was going to see her again when she arrived in the Land of Lightening, but there was no guarantee. They were in different divisions after all. Who knows when he'll see her again. Sai took one last look at Saryie, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Beside himself, he decided to leave a note for her to wake up to before leaving her apartment.

Saryie didn't wake up until an hour later. As her eyes fluttered open, she noticed Sai was gone immediately. She quickly looked at the clock to realize he had already left with his team. Sighing to herself, she got up stretching her limbs and discovered the note left by Sai. She smiled at that before she got ready and packed her things.

When Saryie was prepared, she met with her dispatch team which consisted of Neji, Hinata, and a few other shinobi. Neji greeted her as Hinata kindly smiled her way. She was the last one to arrive again, even though she met her team 10 minutes before noon.

As they were leaving the village, Saryie requested if she could stop by to say her farewells to her family's ranch. Neji and the rest of the team agreed. The team arrived at the property and Saryie soon found herself in front of her three immediate family members, not sure how the situation was going to go.

"I came to say goodbye and that I love you all," Saryie stated evenly. She was not expecting a warm farewell.

Her dad was the first to speak. His hand touched her shoulder, stepping forward. A thin smile graced his face as he looked her in the eye. "Be safe out there," her dad spoke softly, cautiously. The smile he gave her did not reach his eyes.

Saryie smiled in return as she nodded. Her dad retracted his hand, not feeling as comforted as he would like to be.

Saryie turned her attention back to the rest of her family, avoiding her mom's gaze and looking specifically at her little brother.

He was not meeting her eyes and was looking down at the ground, his expression bleak.

"Nao, I'll see you when I come back. Don't forget what I told you the other day," Saryie reminded, not wanting to be specific around her mother.

Nao nodded numbly as he finally looked up at his sister. He eyed her leaf headband tied to her forehead and her green chunin vest she hardly ever wore. He knew this was her duty and looking into her resolute eyes, he knew that she could not be swayed from it.

"I won't forget," Nao stated.

Saryie smiled more confidently at her brother's proclamation, but her smile did not last long as her eyes met her mother's.

Tsubaki had her posture fixed with her fists at her hips. Her eyes were unyielding as her gaze was set on Saryie. Her expression formed a scowl that Saryie matched with a blank expression, her own eyes unrelenting.

Tsubaki stepped forward towards her daughter. She lifted one of her rigid fingers pointedly at Saryie.

"You better come back alive," Tsubaki charged, her voice stern as she poked Saryie hard in the sternum.

Saryie didn't flinch at the contact, but was surprised with her mom's choice of words. She knew what this meant for her mother. That it was hard for her to let her only daughter go off to war when her own father never came back from the last war. Her mother was not happy with her decision but she had accepted this was what Saryie had chosen for herself. Saryie felt somewhat comforted by her mom's rough affection knowing that even though she disappointed her mother, her mother still cared for her.

Saryie nodded sharply at her mother, clearing her throat. "I will," Saryie spoke with such tenacity to help convey how much her family shouldn't have to worry.

Tsubaki retracted her hand from her daughter, her expression never wavering.

Saryie inhaled deeply before meeting the gazes of all her family members.

"I will see you all again as soon as I get back," Saryie promised, firmly.

Saryie looked to Neji behind her shoulder, signaling she was ready to depart.

Neji caught her signal and nodded.

"Let's go," Neji ordered to the team.

They agreed and fled with Saryie following them. The team traveled through the Land of Fire and made their way to the Land of Lightening, knowing it was going to take six days to get there.

The journey was long and Neji only ordered them to stop and rest at night. When the team finally got to the Land of Lightening and made it to the Hidden Cloud Village, there were many unfamiliar faces that surrounded them. Saryie spotted many different uniforms and headbands. Identify those form the Leaf easily as they all were required to wear their Konoha vest.

There was a low murmur all around as many shinobi stuck with their own comrades as people shuffled through where to go. Saryie was studying the landscape of the Cloud Village as she waited in line with her team to check in. Every shinobi that had been drafted for the war had to check-in and would be given ration tickets. Also from what Saryie noticed they were going to be issued a new headband as she had observed a few shinobi walking by with a new one labeled alliance.

Saryie could only speculate it was a way to unite the troops from other villages, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. It was clear to see there was a division amongst shinobi as most kept to their own comrades, not looking to make new ones.

Saryie could only wait patiently after Neji in the slow and long line. She was too preoccupied to even complain and almost didn't hear a familiar voice calling her name.

Saryie turned and began scanning the crowd. She knew that voice as her spirits started to pick up.

"Saryie!"

Suddenly Saryie spotted her teammate. His blue-hair shining like a beacon. Her face immediately broke into a smile as she stepped out of line. Hinata and Neji turned to watch with Hinata holding Saryie's place in line.

Within arm's reach of each other, Saryie welcomed back her teammate, Michi, with open arms. Hugging Michi felt strange as she hardly ever hugged him, but seeing him again made her want to do so. As she broke away, Michi too was smirking.

"Hey long time no see, but then again you're always late to things," Michi jabbed, playful.

"Oh shut up. I am not always late to things," Saryie spoke, rolling her eyes. "Its good to see you. When did you arrive?" Saryie mentioned, turning serious.

"About a few days ago," Michi responded, nonchalant.

"How was your mission?" Saryie quipped, keeping her voice low.

Michi's face dimmed. His usual carefree demeanor vanishing, growing serious. "As successful as it could be. We gathered as much information as we could about Kabuto's whereabouts. We had found out where he's been and to be honest, it doesn't look good," Michi expressed, solemnly.

Saryie's eyes narrowed as Michi quickly took a peek around to see if there were any eavesdroppers before continuing.

"I don't know exactly what he is planning, but he's been definitely planning something for a while."

"What did you find?" Saryie questioned earnestly.

"It's more of what we didn't find. All traces of Kabuto were carefully mapped and all places he's been have been upturned graves, but the corpses were still there. We had sent many lizards out as scouts to find him and keep track of him, but we lost connections with most of them," Michi explained, his own voice lowering.

Saryie gave a puzzled look.

"Why would he be digging up graves?" Saryie pondered.

"We don't know. However, we have relayed the information to the Hokage yet she wants to keep it on the down low until we know why," Michi mentioned briskly.

Saryie pursed her lips about to ask another question when she felt a large hand land on her shoulder. She looked back to see Michi's dad, Miruko, behind her smiling.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Saryie," Miruko commented, his tone light as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

Saryie smiled at him. "Yes, I'm happy to see you're all back."

Miruko nodded. "Did you have a chance, by the way, to check in with my family?" Miruko meekly asked.

"Yes, I have. They're all doing well. I even helped Airi and Miyu train a bit," Saryie responded, giving Miruko details of the event and his family.

"That's good to hear. I've been a little worried since I wouldn't be able to return home before the war," Miruko admitted, laughing slightly.

Saryie nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you'll see them soon," Saryie spoke optimistically, smiling.

Miruko returned her smile with one of his own half-heartedly, there was a dreary look in his eyes. He soon excused himself as he told Michi where to find him later.

Saryie soon brought her attention back to her teammate, looking at him expectantly.

"So, what division are you in?"

"Third division. I heard you're in the second, front lines pretty much," Michi mentioned casual but there was an edge of concern in his voice at the end.

Saryie looked at him surprised. "Yea, how did you know?"

"Shikamaru had arrived a few days prior. I had asked him. He has a copy of the Leaf's shinobi registry since he helped sort it all out," Michi explained, evenly.

Her eyes widened, intrigued. "So, who decided to put me in the second division?"

Michi shrugged, his shoulders slightly tense and she could tell that he was somewhat nervous. Saryie pursed her lips wondering if he was nervous for her or nervous for the war.

"Well no matter. Whether it was the Hokage's decision, Shikamaru's, or any other person on the war council, they decided to trust me by placing me here. I won't let them down," Saryie proclaimed, hoping to ease Michi's unaddressed concerns.

The corners of his lips snagged upward in a mock grin.

"You sound too much like Naruto now," Michi teased.

Saryie shook her head in denial as she stuck out her tongue in response. Her features became relaxed once again. "So, do you know which division Azumi and Iroha-sensei are in?"

Michi nodded. "Yea, Azumi is in the fourth division with Shikamaru. So, we'll all be split up. Iroha, on the other hand, won't be on the battle field. He's been assign guard duty."

"Whose he guarding?"

Michi shrugged. "We're not privy to that information."

Saryie pursed her lips in thought, finding it strange.

"Saryie," Neji hissed gaining her attention.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Neji nudging his head behind them. They were almost to the front of the line. Saryie nodded, quickly making her way back to line with Michi following beside her. She was soon gestured to the table with Neji and Hinata stepping forward as well to the empty slots.

"Name."

"Saryie."

"Full name mam'," the shinobi insisted, dully.

"Saryie Hatake of the Leaf," she clarified.

Th shinobi did a double take.

"Hatake? Did you say Hatake?" the shinobi repeated, noisily.

Saryie could sense the onlooks she received from the name she gave them from those around her. She stood stiff, trying to ignore the side glances.

"Yes," she answered flatly.

The shinobi's eyes widened. "Are you the granddaughter of the White Fang?"

"No."

The shinobi looked disappointed as he apologized. "Pardon me then." He began ruffling through his sheets as Saryie provided identification. When he finally checked her name off the list, he finally looked back up at her. "Alright Saryie Hatake from the Leaf, seems you're in the Second Company. Please check in your headband. This will be your new one."

The shinobi placed a new headband on the table in front of Saryie as she swiftly went to untie her Leaf headband around her head. It felt odd parting with her headband but she knew she wanted to speed up this process to get away from the eyes that were on the back of her head.

Grabbing her new alliance headband, she parted from the check-in table. She quickly spotted Michi waiting off to the side for her and headed over to him. Neji and Hinata had already moved along and were adjusting their new headbands.

As Saryie stepped closer to Michi, she was intercepted by a brutish looking mist ninja.

"Your last name's Hatake, huh? Any relation to that Copy Ninja?" The ninja sneered.

Saryie's eyebrows knitted down together as Michi came up beside her guarded, watching the ninja.

"Maybe, but I don't see how that's any of your business," Saryie remarked, starting to feel agitated due to the ninja's tone.

"Tch… Snotty brat." The ninja stepped forward, attempting to look intimidating over Saryie's short statue. "Just wait till this war is over, if you manage to live through it," the ninja threatened, lowly. The ninja's eyes caught sight of Michi's protective look before reverting to Saryie's unwavering stare.

The ninja scoffed as they passed Saryie on the opposite side of where Michi was standing. Saryie was peeved but kept her mouth shut. She felt her fists starting to tighten, and soon relaxed them. This was no time to start a fight. She inhaled deeply as she let her emotions subside.

Michi still looked ticked off as he now stood in front of her, watching the ninja disappear in the sea of shinobi.

"That was uncalled for," Michi claimed, unnerved.

Saryie nodded, not even looking back on where that mist ninja went.

"Seems like the alliance isn't so peachy after all," Saryie commented, her tone relaxed.

"Yea," Michi huffed, his irritation subsiding as well. "Tensions have been a little thick around here for the last couple of days. Everyone is cooperating. It's just no one is exactly friendly about it. I just don't get why that shinobi had it gunning for you specifically."

"Hm… I'm not sure either, but my guess is there is some hostility to my last name," Saryie assumed, indifferently.

Michi nodded in understanding. He stayed close to Saryie as her and the team she came with made their way to the second company's camp and barricade area. Her and Michi walked behind Neji as he led them. They spoke quietly to themselves as Saryie caught Michi up on everything that had occurred while he was away.

He surprised to hear about the Misfit mission and to learn about the Kohaku clan. He became even more concern when he learned of Azumi's untested drug. He acknowledged that he should pay her a visit before the war starts. Saryie mentioned she wanted to come too, seeing as she wasn't sure when she'll see her teammates again until after the war.

Michi led Saryie to the 4th company's barricades where they went on a search for their teammate. It took them longer than expected as they weaved through shinobi to find her. She was with the medical unit, helping them take inventory of their stock.

She paused when Michi called her name. Azumi looked between her two teammates.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Michi," Azumi addressed, casually.

"Likewise, its unlike you to pull a risky stunt," Michi commented.

Azumi's eyes shot towards Saryie before returning to Michi's. "I assume you're referring to my untested stimulant drug from my last mission. It may have been risky but it was necessary for the time being."

"Just don't take any more risky ventures. I should only have to worry about one loose cannon," Michi remarked, gesturing to Saryie.

"Hey!" Saryie glared at Michi as she nudged him.

Michi scratched his head, snickering.

"I can't promise you that risks won't be taken; this is war," Azumi spoke candidly.

"But that doesn't mean we can act carelessly," Saryie added, smirking.

Azumi met Saryie's eyes nodding sharply. "Right."

As the three of them stood amongst each other, they soon heard the call of drums reverberating through the air. All of the shinobi quieted at the sound and soon after began to move. Team H looked at each other, knowing this might be the last time they see each other during the war. The sound of the drum notifying them that all shinobi were being called. It was a signal to line up and meet their respecting captains.

* * *

 **The war is coming… dun dun dun.**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the events of Naruto's plot. I own Saryie, Michi, Azumi, Nao, and Miruko.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This takes place in Season 12 around episode 256**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 22

All 80,000 shinobi of the five great nations stood at attention in front of Kumogakure, split into their respective divisions. Saryie was on her own, having separated from Michi and not having enough time to find her own platoon among the 16,000 ninja within her division.

The sun was blaring down as there was no trees or wind to block the heat. Saryie stood straight, her eyes slowly trailing over the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Murmurs and soft complaints rose as the commanders for each division were introduced to the crowd.

Her eyes fell immediately on her relative, noticing the silver hair as he stood charged over the 3rd Company where Michi was placed. Confusion drew on her brow, surprised that she was not placed on his division. Saryie's eyes swept the rest of the commanders, not sure what to make of any of them. Especially the one in red in charge of her division. She heard a stone ninja shout in excitement for him, overhearing his name as Kitsuchi. He looked strong and capable, which was all that mattered to Saryie.

Her eyes soon fell on the youngest commander of them all. The Kazekage of the Sand that had bright red hair. Saryie recognized him quickly as the boy who could control sand during the chunin exams. She was shocked to learn that he had advance to the position of Kazekage so fast.

In little time as the commanders were introduce, comments began to stir and tensions rose quickly among the ranks.

"Pfft, is that the Copy Ninja up there?" some ninja mentioned behind Saryie, catching her attention.

"Looks like it," another replied.

"Humph, what I wouldn't give to rip that eye out of his socket for what he's done. Lucky for him he's not in our division."

"Shhh. We're all on the same side today remember," the other whispered.

"Today, but we of the Mist will not trust the Leaf," a third voice chimed in.

"You're ones to talk. Blood Mist Village," the original voice taunted.

Fighting and confrontation began to erupt all around until bursts of sand separate the shinobi. Everyone's attention snapped to the Kazekage as he began to address the main battle regiments.

Saryie listened as Gaara talked about his past and about one Leaf ninja that saved him from his darkness. A shinobi Saryie only assumed was Naruto that he had called a friend. He spoke about how they all had shared similar pain. That there are no enemies here. He mentioned the Akatsuki and the damages they have caused to each Nation.

"I want to protect that friend and this world, but I am too young and too inexperienced. So, please lend me your strength! All that feel as I do, Follow Me!" Gaara triumphantly declared.

Roars erupted among all the shinobi as Saryie cheered as well, jumping vibrantly. It wasn't long until she heard shinobi around her apologizing to each other. It brought a confident smile to her face. These were all comrades now and she had more hope for this war.

They soon were all dispersed as their commanders took the lead. Saryie was happy to run, even if it was in a big herd that did not leave her much room to go at her top speed. She stayed even paced, knowing that it would be best for her to preserve most of her energy as possible.

It wasn't long until Neji found her with Hinata following behind him.

"Where were you? You had disappeared." Neji questioned.

"Saying goodbye to my teammates. I learned we're all in separate units," Saryie responded.

Neji nodded. "My team has been separated too. Tenten is in first battle regiment. Lee is in Kakashi's unit."

"Michi is in Kakashi's as well. Azumi will be in the Kazekage's company," Saryie stated.

"The Kazekage did well in rallying everyone together," Neji commented, but his tone was not as confident.

Saryie gave him a curious look. "You don't believe so?"

"We'll have to see when the war starts," Neji replied, vaguely.

"Neji's concern is that a n-ninja will look after their own f-first before a comrade from another village," Hinata interjected, looking skeptical.

"Hm," Saryie paused in thought as she kept running. "I can see your point. Some would be more willing to give up their life for a friend than a stranger."

"Right, which is why I believe the safest option is to stick together," Neji suggested.

Saryie nodded without any objections. This was no time to argue. There was no telling what they will face and she knew it was smarter to fight among teammates than strangers.

Kitsuchi made bold strides across the terrain, leading his division to the border between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost. They stopped when they reach their destination, blocking the northerly route to the Land of Lightening from their enemies.

Minutes had ticked by until an hour had passed. Saryie found it odd how they had not spotted the enemy yet. Even Neji who was station beside her found the lack of the enemies advancing strange. They stayed patient and equipped all the same.

Soon word rang out as they got word from intel that the enemy was traveling underground. Everyone was astonished as Kitsuchi and his daughter took the reins. He told them all to stand back and to fall into position as he had orders from the Raikage.

Saryie grounded her feet, bending her knees slightly. She took in a few deep breaths, repeating to herself that she was going to remain calm. She pulled out her water sticks from her bag, knowing her weapons of choice didn't drain too much of her chakra and would suit her well for this battle.

She watched as Kitsuchi and his daughter began to preform hand signs.

"Earth Style: Opening Earth Rising Exaction."

She heard them call in unison as a massive mountain of dirt rose from the ground resembling a volcano. Out of the volcano soon poured approximately 20,000 White Zetsu from under the Earth. Saryie narrowed her eyes as Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan beside her.

This was it. War was about to commence, Saryie knew as she kept her eyes sharp on her enemy as they fell from the sky.

The white beings hit the ground sporadically and soon all rose to their feet, some wobbled after the fall. Saryie did not go charging in as they waited for all of the White Zetsu to be extracted from the ground. The silence grew stagnantly as Kitsuchi's jutsu ended and the White Zetsu army stood before them, glaring with their yellow beaded eyes.

Soon they attacked, coming after the alliance. The platoon spread out covering the border as they fended off the White Zetsu. The healers and intel units falling back to help relay information and save wounded ninja.

Saryie dodged and ducked under a White Zetsu that had charged at her. Two more Zetsus flanked her, trying to ambush her. She maneuvered around them, slicing the closest Zetsu's arm off that almost touched her. The Zetsu shriek but she had no time to settle as she quickly spun around and kick the other Zetsu away, making it fall back to the ground.

The first Zetsu was trying to grab at her again, but as Saryie swung her water blades, the Zetsu dodged the attack. All three soon encircled her, waiting before they pounced. Saryie's eyes shifted between the three of them, waiting for one of them to make a move. She wasn't going to be the first one to move, otherwise she would leave a blind spot open.

The Zetsu that was missing an arm soon made a move stampeding towards her, the other Zetsu moving simultaneously as well. Saryie made sure to send chakra to her feet to make her agile as the Zetsu on her left went to grab her as the one with no arm aimed at her legs. She took a step back giving her more space and time to think as her foot lightly touch the ground.

The third Zetsu was watching, waiting for her counter move as he rounded behind his partners. Saryie had no doubt his plan was to attack her when she was blocking the other two. She fell back as she swiped her blade at the one trying to grab her. She failed to hit him while she made her escape from the other Zetsu that tried to attack her legs.

After playing an uninviting game of cat and mouse where Saryie accepted her role as the mouse, she soon saw her opening. During the chase, Saryie noticed two major weakness of the White Zetsu. They were not great at taijutsu as they tired and got more sluggish. The second they had no other arsenal of attacks except for physical ones. They had no jutsu, at least not that Saryie was aware of as they had not casted any jutsu. She realized their strength relied on numbers, otherwise they were barely a threat individually.

Saryie stayed careful, tip toeing on her feet as she evaded and swiped at her opponents. As the White Zetsu were slowly becoming less effective in their attacks, Saryie took her chance when she saw her opening.

She quickened her steps, coming up behind one of them. Her blade poised over the Zetsu's neck, slicing into his flesh in one swift stroke. A gasp had left his lips before he could fully comprehend her movement as his head slowly began to topple off his shoulders.

For Saryie, it seemed to happen in slow motion. The third Zetsu that had been stalking her fight was behind her, close enough to grab her. The one with a missing limb had picked itself back up from her attack. He was coming at her from her blind spot, soon running pass his decapitated friend.

All at once when they thought she was their prey, Saryie split herself with a water clone. The water clone pounce on the Zetsu with a missing limb, pushing the humanoid back as Saryie twisted in her stance.

She dived her body low, missing the third White Zetsu's arms that tried to encompass her as she swiped her feet under his legs. White Zetsu fell to his back in a grunt as Saryie felt her water clone snap. She quickly rose, spinning as she did so. Her blade sinking into the stomach of the Zetsu with the missing arm.

Zetsu's eyes widened but seemed to be out of touch with pain as he reached to grab her throat. Saryie knew she had to acted fast as she heard the third Zetsu picking himself up off the ground. Sending more charka to her blade to sharpen it, Saryie forced her blade up. She ripped through Zetsu's chest cavity and cutting off his other arm.

Saryie effectively swung the blade around in time for it to meet the third Zetsu's neck. As the third Zetsu's head toppled off, her attention came back to the armless Zetsu. Fulling finishing him she used both her blades to scissor off his head. His body falling limp to the floor afterwards.

Saryie paused, taking a few breaths as she surveyed her surroundings. She couldn't let her guard down. She saw Neji a 100 meters from her, as he was caught in Zetsu's arms. Before she could react, Neji was able to escape with Air Palm. Soon after his release, another Zetsu tried grabbing him but Hinata pushed it away with Air Palm. Neji and Hinata were back to back now, protecting each other, giving Saryie some relief as she turned her attention away.

The onslaught of the White Zetsu army continued as the Second Company was being pushed back behind the border. Saryie fought carefully, repeating to her own self to conserve her chakra. Falling beside Neji and Hinata, they were facing twenty White Zetsu.

Each of them were taking deeps breaths, none of them were spent, but none of them had a break either. Just as it looked like the White Zetsu's were about to make their move, they heard a distinct voice call out from above them.

"Fang over Fang."

Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, were in mid leap as they casted their jutsu above the Leaf ninja's head. They dove into the twenty White Zetsu's standing before them, knocking them away. The few Zetsu that had staggered away from Kiba's attacked were soon met with a large swarm of beetles, making them turn the other way.

Shino appeared behind Hinata as Kiba soon stood with his dog in front of the group.

"Kiba! Shino!" Hinata called, elated.

"These guys aren't so tough," Kiba remarked cocky.

"Their strength is in their numbers," Neji stated, calmly.

"Well it's a good thing we showed up then," Kiba commented, snarky.

"The 5th Company sent us. Why? Intel says the 2nd Company's line is falling back," Shino explained.

"Well were glad to have the help," Hinata smiled faintly, happy to see her two teammates.

"Yea, I been wanting to see a little action," Kiba commented.

"You'll see plenty of it! This is not a game. We're in a war!" Neji responded, hotly.

"I know that!" Kiba remarked as he spied a few Zetsu slowly getting up. Akamaru's hackles rose in response starting to growl. "All I'm saying is I'm not going to be sitting on the sidelines. I'm going to protect my village and comrades too," Kiba mentioned sincerely, focusing.

Saryie smirked. She stepped up beside Kiba, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're all going to protect our Village. We're all in this together," Saryie declared steadily, her hand slipping off of his shoulder.

Kiba didn't react to her touch. A smirked growing on his face in confidence, eyeing only the Zetsu in the distance. Neji, Hinata, and Shino lined up beside Saryie, Kiba, and Akamaru as the wave of Zetsu remerged.

They were all in this together and together they were going to fight until their last breath.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but I think here is good. I'm trying to decide how I want to write the rest of the war chapters. I don't know if I want to write about how Michi's fight is going and Azumi's or I solely should focus on Saryie's perspective.**

 **We will see, I guess. You got to see Saryie versus some White Zetsu, next chapter she'll be fight something different which will be exciting.**

 **Let me know if you have any input about where I should take the warring chapters or any feedback about this chapter. Thank you.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the storyline of the War. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Still the first day of the war with Saryie.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 23

The clang of metal and the screeches of pain were constant sounds ringing across the border of the Land of Lightning. The smell of dirt and blood filled the air. The White Zetsu army did not cease in their attacks but pockets of opportunity gave some shinobi a chance to catch their breath.

The Second Company with support of some of the units from the Fifth Company had cut Zetsu's army in half. However, they did not escape casualty of their own. At least ¼ of the Second Company was down either by death or by injury.

Luckily none of the young Leaf shinobi were injured yet, as they had a chance to catch their breaths. Neji was keeping an eye out for the enemy as Saryie, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were drinking some water. They couldn't spend all their energy and not replenish it in the process. The lack of Zetsu impending on them gave them a 20-minute break to do so until they received orders to fall back.

With some confusion, the young Leaf team fell back as commanded, farther way from the Zetsu army. As they joined up with others from the Second Company that were not still defending the front lines, Kitsuchi made an announcement.

"We received orders to split our company and go lend support to the First Company. There isn't much time for debate. Units 7 through 12 come with me. Captain Tang will be in charge of those left here. Let's move," Kitsuchi directed as he began to depart with his daughter at his side.

Units 7 through 12 mobilized behind Kitsuchi and his daughter.

Saryie looked back on her Leaf comrades that she knew that she had to leave behind because her unit had been called. She saw Neji looked skeptical and Hinata looked worried. Shino's face was blank while Kiba seemed unaffected as he was crouched next to his dog, checking over Akamaru for injuries.

"Remember Saryie…" Neji began knowing he had to be brief.

"I know, Neji. I'll be careful. No worries," Saryie smiled thinly, her mind already set at the new task at hand.

Saryie set off following after Kitsuchi along with other members of her subunit while the White Zetsu were closing in again. The rest of the Second Company stayed and held the line. Saryie wished her comrades the best of luck as she kept pace with the subunit she had been assigned to.

They ran north, up to the coast, where the first division was protecting the Land of Lightning from the sea. It had taken them some time to arrive and they were the last subunit to show up to lend support on the stony cliff. Saryie could only guess that the First Company was struggling to stay afloat and she soon learned why.

A red-tailed beast roared along the sea as the captain of the First Company, Dauri, faced the beast. He was protecting a sealing jar when Kitsuchi had stepped in to help. Together, they tried to capture the beast that seem to be coated in tail beast chakra.

Saryie gritted her teeth as she took in the rest of the battlefield. Bodies and blood were strewn about along the rocky seashore. The smell of salt water being diluted by blood. Some members of the alliance laid still along the jagged cliff line along with lifeless Zetsus that were cut into pieces, but there was hardly any time to fully assess the damage. Those that were not engaged in fighting the tail beast were still fending off heavily against the White Zetsu and other undead shinobi.

During the journey, the Second Company had been updated on the current status of the first division's battle by intel. Saryie had been purely surprised to learn that they were going to be fighting against reanimated shinobi. Shinobi that had been brought back to life by a forbidden jutsu that could not be killed but could only be sealed.

Saryie now knew why the First Division had lost so many of its numbers as they struggled to contain the undead and seal them. Breathing deeply to keep herself to stay composed, her subunit was released into the battle field.

Before leaping into battle, Saryie had assessed where her efforts would be best suited and charged to where she was needed. She had recognized a familiar opponent among the reanimated shinobi. A green haired sharp-eyed woman that Saryie knew was Yuri from the Tuan clan from her mission back in the Land of Gems. Saryie remembered how she had finished Yuri off with Yuri's own weapon and how she had cut her own hand in the process.

Saryie squeezed her fist, that wasn't going to happen this time as she spotted who Yuri was fighting. She identified them as Kotetsu and Izumo from Konoha. As Saryie watched Yuri perform hand signs, she knew she had to act quickly to help.

Pulling the scroll from her pouch, she continued to run at full speed down the stony cliff. She landed in front of the two Leaf shinobi and made it just in time. Saryie had already weaved her own hand signs and in unison both her and Yuri's jutsus activated.

"Ninjutsu art. Enchanted Chain."

"Water Style. Whipping Water Dome Jutsu."

As Yuri's chain became alive it darted towards the Leaf shinobi but they were protected by Saryie's water barrier. The spiky chain wrapped itself around the water dome, unable to break it to attack the three Leaf shinobi.

Saryie smirked confident, proud of her self for making it in time to save her comrades before they got attacked by Yuri's chain.

"Seems I made it just in time," Saryie stated, boastfully. She looked over her shoulder at Kotetsu and Izumo. She was smiling proudly inside her barrier.

Kotetsu and Izumo had been stunned for a second, analyzing the density of her water barrier that was constantly flowing. They noted the water being poured out and supplied by the scroll laid out on the floor at Saryie's feet.

"Thanks a lot, kid," Kotetsu spoke gratefully.

"Although, I'm sure we could have managed," Izumo added, his eyes strictly focused on Yuri across the distance.

"I fought her before. Her chain seeks out chakra in its targets. Not only can the chain strangle you but it also is coated in tiny spikes that can snagged your flesh if you try escaping from it," Saryie explained briefly.

Both Kotetsu and Izumo eyed the chain more carefully this time around Saryie's barrier. They noted the spikes and how the chain was deliberately squeezing at her barrier.

"Hm, well isn't it that snotty brat from the Leaf. I see you learned a new trick," Yuri observed, her dark eyes squinting.

Saryie met her gaze without contempt.

"What are you to good to talk to me now? How's that arm of yours? I'm pretty sure my chain left its mark when I was gone," Yuri mocked, upset at Saryie's silence.

Saryie quirked an eyebrow at Yuri as her bandage fist subconsciously tightened. She wasn't going to let it get to her. She was going to be stronger than that. Breathing in, she knew she wasn't going to be able to do this alone.

"We have to keep her attention and chain drawn here. Otherwise she'll use her chain to deflect any countermeasures she sees coming. Break from my barrier when you see your opening, I'll keep her attention," Saryie spoke lowly, the water muffling the sound and sight to those that were on the outside of the barrier.

"Right," Kotetsu easily agreed, returning his attention to the enemy.

Izumo seemed surprised but nodded, clearly focused on the new task.

Saryie narrowed her eyes, concentrating. This jutsu wasn't going to take up too much chakra with her steady stream of water flowing from her scroll. It was also to her advantage that they were near the ocean front and air was heavy in humidity. Performing a few hand signs, Saryie unleashed 30 water clones.

"Water Style. Water Clone jutsu."

Multiple water clones of Saryie sprang out from her water barrier all at once. They divided around the chain, coming up on either side of Yuri to attack.

Yuri flew back, kicking at one of the water clones causing it to dissipate as she held on to her chain in her hand. Growling unruly, she used the tail whip of her chain to fend off the onslaught of Saryies, making her lose her sight of Saryie's water barrier.

Yuri eliminated each and every water clone of Saryie, leaving blankets of water surrounding her.

"Is that the best you have to offer?" Yuri scorned, the tail end of her chain wrapped around her wrist.

"You have no idea what my best is," Saryie commented, as she sent out more water clones.

"Ha, you really think water clones will defeat me," Yuri crackled readying her chain.

She took a step forward only to realize her back foot became stuck, along with her front foot. Shocked, her immediate reaction was to retrieve her chain before the onslaught of Saryie clones, but she felt a tug back on her chain.

Looking up, Yuri saw Saryie's water clones not at her throat, but at her chain. They had yanked at the chain, pulling it towards Saryie's water dome that it was still encircled around. Confusion lit up Yuri's face before she received a swift cut through her back.

Caught off guard her shoulders and head flew above her captured body as pieces of ash floated in the air instead of blood. Yuri now saw the gooey water trap her feet were stuck in and the mace that had drove right through her. Both traps were executed by Kotetsu and Izumo, but Yuri had thought they were in the water barrier.

Yuri's undead eye took a glance towards Saryie's water barrier, the once lively chain falling at the feet of the barrier. Saryie was smirking as the two men beside her in her water dome, turned to clones of Saryie before dispersing.

Anger filled Yuri. She had been outdone again but before Yuri could dwell on the thought for much longer her floating appendages were sealed before she could heal again.

Saryie let out a breath of relief as she watched a member of the seal team wrap up Yuri's body in cloth. She let her water barrier jutsu collapse with the water soon being soaked up back into her scroll. After picking up her scroll off the ground, Saryie felt she was running on half of her chakra level now. She knew she needed to stick to taijutsu for a little while in order to conserve her strength.

She smiled victoriously at Kotetsu and Izumo that had helped her take down Yuri. Kotetsu nodded at her with a smirk as Izumo patted her on the back.

"Nice work. Who knew you had it in you," Izumo appraised as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Hn, well I am related the Kakashi after all," Saryie responded playfully.

"That you are," Izumo nodded fiddly.

"You done good, kid," Kotetsu acknowledged, gratitude implied in his voice.

Saryie nodded firmly as the three of them helped the seal team member take the reanimated shinobi up the cliff to be place somewhere safely. Once they reunited with the seal team, they placed the reanimated Yuri on the ground. Three other shinobi soon appeared to help guard the sealed shinobi.

"We'll take it from here," one of the shinobi directed.

The three of them nodded in understanding and turned, knowing they had to head back into battle.

"We should take a moment to rehydrated," Kotetsu commented.

"Right. That's a good idea," Izumo agreed, pulling out his canteen of water.

Although Saryie wanted to head back into the battlefield immediately, she knew Kotetsu was right. Despite her believing she was not thirsty, her body gulped readily at the water that entered her body. She realized how thirsty she had become as she drank from her own canteen.

Soon Kotetsu and Izumo headed off back into battle as Saryie waited a little longer to gauge her energy. She took deep breaths, knowing she was going to have to use taijutsu in battle a little while longer. She counted her kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs she had in her possession before she made her way out on to the battlefield again.

Running steadily, she analyzed her surroundings as she skipped from rock to rock down the cliff. Her path was soon blocked by White Zetsu. There were only two this time as she engaged and fought against them.

She drew a kunai, swiping at vital body parts, but the Zetsu were more agile and evaded her attacks. She was close to the bottom of the cliff when she defeated the two. Her kunai landing in between one's eyes and the other Zetsu taken down with a cut to the neck.

Breathing heavily, Saryie readied herself with a new kunai, not knowing when her next attack was when suddenly someone called out her name.

"Saryie! Lookout!"

Surprised, Saryie glanced up to see Tenten ascending the cliff quickly with a rather large looking fan before Saryie peered over her shoulder. Saryie's eyes widened at the sight of a black beast with a blue mask. The beast stood on two legs yet held no other recognizable features as it ready its attack.

Saryie moved quickly out of the way as a great surge of lightning came ripping out of the beast, but she wasn't going to be quick enough. She was too close to the beast, so she ducked as she heard Tenten's mighty war cry.

The surge of lightning was met with the wind of Tenten's fan as it was pushed back to the beast. The beast tumbled back at the force of the attack, giving the two leaf shinobi a second to reconvene.

Saryie stood up as Tenten landed beside her, her gaze strictly on the black mass.

"Thanks," Saryie mentioned, her eyes traveling back to the black beast too. "What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe a summons?... It acts independently on its own but doesn't have the same intelligence as a summons," Tenten described, unsure. She was breathing heavily to the point Saryie took a glance at the wellbeing of her comrade.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, no sweat. I'm just getting use to this fan," Tenten explained, displaying the fan to Saryie.

Saryie eyed the weapon, not recognizing it. She watched Tenten's breathless features, putting the pieces together. "The fan takes up a lot of chakra, huh?"

"Yes, but I'm getting the hang of it," Tenten mentioned and before Saryie could say another word the beast was back.

It rushed at both of them hardly giving them time to think as it launched its next attack. Saryie and Tenten split from each other as a surge of lightning landed where the two had once been.

The beast turned after Saryie as she raced to the ocean. It was her best shot at taking the monster down without using too much chakra. The beast kept her on her toes as she continually dodged incoming lightning strikes.

Once Saryie's feet landed on the water, she turned to the beast ready to give it her best shot as she performed hand signs.

"Water style. Water Blast," she called exerting enough chakra to push the beast off its feet.

The beast rolled over, ready to counterattack when Tenten appeared before Saryie and swiped her fan.

"Take this!" Tenten charged with robust as the wind directly hit the beast.

The mask of the beast cracked a second later. It stood still on the water in mid attack when it slowly began to sink. The mask fell away and the beast succumbed to a tangle web of threads that were meshed together.

Breathing heavily, Tenten was kneeling on the water.

"I think I did it!" She exclaimed, proudly.

"Yea… I think you did," Saryie agreed impressed, but looking at Tenten's form, concern filled her.

"I think you also over did it on your end," Saryie commented as she tried to help Tenten up.

Tenten tried to shake off her hand, but ended up slipping making Saryie have to catch her. Saryie placed one of Tenten's arms over her shoulders, helping her stand up.

"Come, I think we need to get you somewhere safe to rest," Saryie stated, scanning the battlefield for an easy exit.

Saryie could only hope that her two teammates were doing okay in their own respective battle fronts as well.

* * *

 **So how you like those apples?**

 **Was all the fighting a drag or was it rather interesting? Also, if you couldn't tell that black beast/monster was one of Kakuzu's heart things, and since Saryie never seen his jutsu she doesn't know what it was.**

 **Alright so next chapter, we will check in on Sai's battle. I have decided to write different characters battles and then they'll all merge or something.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Still day one of the war.**

 **The following scenes are from Naruto Shippuden episode 262-264. They revolve around Sai and I have added some dialogue and taken some dialogue out from the show.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 24

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Sai could feel his heart beating hard against his chest at the sight. He had merely landed on the ground a few minutes ago. After he had slammed a surprised assailant that was trying to attack his unit. The captain of the Commando unit, Kankuro, was appraising him for taking down the surprise attack, but Sai froze. He had soon recognized the ninja he had struck down. They stood on wobbly legs facing him.

"Shin. Brother…" Sai whispered in shock. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Your brother? Are you serious?" Omoi repeated equally surprised, glancing over at Sai.

Sai didn't respond. His eyes never wavered from his brother's reanimated form.

The unit had been warned that Kabuto could bring the dead back to life. That the dead would have to be sealed as they couldn't be defeated. Sai never thought that he would see his brother as one of the dead. The sight had derailed him.

The words Shin spoke to him only added to the confusion inside his head. Shin told him to run and that they were indestructible, but Sai knew he couldn't run. This war was to protect Naruto. This war was to protect his friend. He was a part of the Commando unit for that reason. They had a mission to relay intel to the other divisions and ambush the enemy. He couldn't leave, not only because his team had an important role to play, but also… he wasn't going to leave his brother again.

"What a touching reunion, hm." Deidara crackled from above on his bird of clay, easily amused by the tension.

"There's no time to hesitate. If you're going to hurt our comrades, then there will be NO MERCY," Omoi declared firmly.

"This is war, you fool. There's no time for niceties," Deidara remarked, coolly.

Omoi jumped to attack, readying his blade as everyone else in the Commando unit prepared themselves for an attack. Sai didn't hesitate as he engaged his brother once more. He knew he had to stop him as his kunai met his brother's blade.

"Snap out of it, brother," Sai pleaded anxiously.

"I can't," Shin responded as he tried stabbing at Sai.

Sai blocked Shin's attempt but did not strike back. He couldn't afford hurting his brother as he tried to process the situation rationally like he was trained to do. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the floor began ascending back to level terrain. Shin parted from Sai covering for Deidara and Sasori's failings.

The two former Akatsuki members lifted themselves off the ground where they had fallen together. Sai fell back with his team, never taking his eyes off his brother. There had to be some other way.

Sasori lightly chuckled. "That was quite clever attaching your threads to mine and reeling me in. Seems your thread handling skills have improved since we last met, Kankuro."

"While I do appreciate receiving praise from a red secret technique master, my secret black technique is now superior," Kankuro stated, poised.

"Never did I imagine you still be alive. So, I guess there was an antidote to my poison that I used," Sasori commented, boredly.

"It appears fate has decided that you and I would fight again," Kankuro claimed as he pulled out a scroll. He unraveled it as he summoned one of his newest puppets that looked very similar to Sasori's own body.

"My own puppet, huh? However, I don't care for that body anymore because at long last I am a true doll that will never ever rot away. What I always longed to be," Sasori expressed evenly, flexing his fingertips as he attached new chakra threads to Shin's body.

"Runaway Sai," Shin advised, the desperation hidden in his voice as his body began to move out of his control.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed, flexing his own fingers readying his puppet.

Sai faltered at seeing the distress in his brother's eyes. His brother did not want to fight. Yet he was being force to. He was born to fight. Both were raised only to fight, but Sai knew this was not a fight Shin wanted.

An unexplainable feeling began clawing its way up his throat. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have to fight his brother. Not after last time… Not when he had… His emotions were distracting him from accessing the battlefield accurately. How was he going to defeat his brother?

Suddenly one of the Hyuga clan members informed them of the denotating clay inside Shin's body. Sai's breath hitched. They couldn't… could they?

Sai stepped forward as Kankuro quickly gave orders before his puppet began clashing with Shin whose movements were being controlled by Sasori.

Sai did not enter the battle and felt helpless for the first time in his life as he watched Omoi try to strike Shin with his lightening sword. When Omoi missed Shin, Sai could not explain how he felt relieved and concerned at the same time as Shin's body began to ripple. Deidara had activated the detonating clay much to Sai's horror.

"BROTHER!" Sai shouted but he was out of reach.

Just as Shin was about to explode; he was incased inside of Kankuro's salamander puppet that sprang up from the ground.

The explosion was contained but pushed everyone back. Sai had fell, hitting the ground. He shook off the ringing in his head as he struggled to sit up. The only thoughts running through his head was if his brother was alright. Was his brother… was he… dead?

A fire in Sai's belly began to ignite as he tried to comprehend. He had felt this way before on his last mission when Riku held Saryie captive. He had the urge to kill, now he was beginning to feel the same way. The enemy had used his brother. They used him like a weapon… like a tool.

How dare they… His brother wasn't a tool! Anger and hurt filled Sai as he clenched his fist tightly.

"He's just a bomb to you…?" Sai spitted out venomously.

"You got something to whine about?! Just shut the hell up weakling! We're immortal and as long as your brother's soul is bound to this world, he'll keep coming back to life. I can make him into a bomb over and over again hm," Deidara mocked, laughing outright at the end.

Sai felt his insides beginning to shake as darkness pooled around his eyes. He was feeling it again, an overpowering sense of emotion. Sai didn't look up. He couldn't. He had to get his emotions back in check as his chakra began slipping out of his control. How dare they use his brother.

"I just... really don't want to have to hurt you Sai," Shin pleaded as his body finished regenerating.

Sai's eyes slowly lifted to his brothers. He was finding it hard to contain himself. Shin saw the darkness filling Sai's eyes and the way his shoulders slightly shuddered.

"It alright Sai. I don't feel… I don't feel physical pain. I'm already dead. You can't save me. I'm bound to this jutsu, just like how I was bound to the foundation. Death was my freedom. This is not my will," Shin implored, trying to comfort Sai.

"I've heard rumors about the Leaf's foundation." Sasori began, his darken eyes watching Sai. "You're raised together from the time you are young like siblings and then forced to fight and kill one another in the end. A training system that destroys emotions. Where there are no feelings, there is no doubt, and that makes for a very powerful shinobi. You of the foundation should be like me, yet it seems you are still attached to sentimental roots," Sasori spoke smoothly, unsympathetic.

"Because I'm not just a soldier," Sai claimed, trying to suppress his anger. He breathed in deeply, regaining control of his charka.

Shin's eyes widened at his brother's statement, watching his brother sit up with his hand on a scroll that was attached to his belt. Sai had his eyes closed, concentrating on controlling his chakra.

"Ha! Well you're not an artist either! Don't kid yourself. You're not an artist just because you can draw a little bit. True ART is an explosion and I think it's time for another demonstration," Deidara remarked excitedly.

Sai's eyes snapped open and Shin had never seen such a fierce look come over his brother's features. Like lightening, Sai ripped open his scroll with his paint brush in hand.

"JUST YOU TRY IT!" Sai challenged viciously, glaring daggers at the two Akatsuki members that had used his brother. His brother was not a tool.

Sai ran his paint brush across the page quickly, whispering his jutsu. A large bird soon emerged from the page, lifting Sai into the sky rapidly but he wasn't finished yet as he drew his next attack.

Appearing behind Sasori and Deidara in a flash, he summoned his new drawings to life. Two giant humanoids came alive and sucker punched Deidara and Sasori out of the sky destroying Deidara's clay bird in the process.

Following Sai's attack, Kankuro caught the two Akatsuki members upon their descent with his puppets, immobilizing them. Sai's anger soon faded as the threat of Deidara and Sasori was neutralized. He was glad they were contained. The chakra strings had disappeared from his brother's body. Sai landed on the ground afterwards, facing his brother.

There was no anger left in Sai's body. All he felt was forbidding hole in his chest for what he knew he had to do again. There was no other way around it. He couldn't let anyone else harm his brother. It had to be him. He had to end his brother. Which unlike the last time they had fought he was unprepared to do, he was clearer minded this time. He had to fight him. There could be no regrets and this time, he won't leave Shin alone to die.

Both brothers stood unsettled in front of each other, making Sai recall their last battle clearly in his head. It had only been two years ago, but it had almost felt like a life time ago.

"I always knew in the foundation that one day I was going to have to face you," Sai stated, trying to control the tremor in his voice that hid his anguish

Shin's white pupils analyzed Sai, reading him easily. "It seems you hadn't killed all your emotions, brother."

"I had… but I wanted to be more than a soldier," Sai expressed slowly, recalling Saryie's face.

Shin looked curiously at Sai, reassessing him. Sai stood firmer now and his face resolved to do the inevitable but Shin could feel his chakra spiking wildly.

"If you haven't killed your emotions, you best get in control of them," Shin advised knowingly, seeing how Sai was fighting to remain stable.

"I will," Sai declared, nodding curtly. "I'm not going to run. So, lets settle this now, what you couldn't back then."

"You want to settle our last match?" Shin questioned carefully.

"Sai." Omoi appeared behind him. "Are you doing alright?"

"Sai? I see, so that your name now is it…" Shin commented as his eyes drifted to the right where Sai's picture book laid on the ground.

It was displaying the finished page of the two brothers holding hands in the drawing. Shin couldn't help but smile at that, seeing his brother hadn't become a tool of the foundation. "But you know, that's not necessary."

"Brother…" Sai stepped forward, alarmed, seeing as his brother started to decay. His determination to fight instantly wavering.

"I'm really glad you finished it. I finally got to see the drawing that I always wanted to see."

Sai inched forward but stopped. He watched astounded as pieces of his brother floated up into the air and his eyes growing white.

"It's as if your drawing has freed my soul from all of its bindings. Sai… these comrades that call you by your name, cherish them," and with that Shin was gone.

Sai's heart sank as grief was evident on his face. He shuttered. He breathed out unevenly, trying to fight the empty feeling he now had in his chest. His brother was gone again… He felt the closure that he had always longed for but it ripped open a wound in his heart that he had buried away. The only thing Sai felt was pain as he picked up his picture book from off the ground.

He stared disconcertingly at the drawing of him and his brother before shutting it. He hardly had time to contemplate the passing of his brother's soul. All that was left were his ashes and a corpse of an unknown dead body.

He speculated that Kabuto might have released the jutsu, but knew that wasn't the case as Deidara was still kicking against his confinement inside Kankuro's puppet. Kankuro soon ordered them to move out giving Sai and Omoi orders to set up an ambush.

Sai readily agreed, not wanting to dwell on his impending emotions. He brushed off the hurt, pushing the unpleasantness of grief to the back of his mind for the time being. He had a mission. He had a war to fight. Quickly, he drew up birds to take flight with Omoi and the others. He welcomed the task at hand as he frankly didn't want to think about his brother.

Later on, after Sai and his unit set up traps rigid with explosive tags, they began their aerial surveillance. The longer they flew, the more Sai could feel the effects of his attack had drained him to more than half of his chakra level. He could now relate to Saryie. He now knew what it felt like to be provoke in battle and to use up chakra without thinking. He had been careless. He had acted on emotion rather than reason.

He found it amusing that he had warned her not to lose control of her emotions when he had been losing grip of his own.

Unexpectedly, three explosions went off in the distance, alerting everyone in his unit. Sai redirected his attention to the task at hand as he changed the direction of his birds. Omoi ignited a red flare, hoping to signal the Third Company. The enemy were in their territory. They had to be prepared.

The air soon got colder as the wind picked up. Sai did not like the feeling of this weather as others were commenting about it as well. Sai kept his eyes peeled, waiting for an attack.

Screams erupted from behind them as one of their teammates were impaled and fell to the Earth. Glancing around quickly, Sai dodged a senbon that flew out from an icy mirror. His team of three jumped from his painted birds to escape the attack.

They tumbled and landed on the ground roughly, even though they had slowed their decent by grabbing the trees on their way down. The three ninjas shakily got to their feet as they saw who their opponents were. Four reanimated shinobi stood in front of them. There was one from the Sand Village, one from the Stone Village, and the other two were ninjas from the Hidden Mist.

Sai knew they were outnumbered and were at a disadvantage. It also didn't help that he was low on chakra. He couldn't see their way out of this as he pulled a kunai from his pouch.

"We'll make this quick," the reanimated stone shinobi commented as the four of them attacked.

In a blink of an eye, the four reanimated shinobi were stopped. Their blades colliding with members of the Third Company's blades. Sai's eyes widened at the result, seeing Kakashi holding off one the Mist ninja as Gai held off the smaller Mist ninja.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Kakashi breathed.

"Kakashi, you're a life savior," Sai stated gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet," Kakashi advised, still holding off an old enemy.

"Sai."

Sai's gaze turned to his right, noticing the Third Company was behind him, but narrowing in on who had called his name.

"You good?" Michi questioned evenly, standing beside Sai.

Sai nodded at Saryie's blue-haired teammate. "Yes."

"Good. I think Saryie would kill me if you weren't," Michi joked lightly, his eyes trailing back to his captain, Kakashi, that was talking with the reanimated shinobi. "We have to remain careful. They are all reanimated shinobi."

"I know," Sai mentioned.

"They also all possess Kekkei Genkai," Sakura stated, standing on the other side of Sai.

"Except me," one of the Mist users stated, overhearing their conversation.

Sai soon learned the names of each reanimated shinobi. Starting with the two Mist ninja, one of them was Zabuza. He was one of the great seven ninja swordsmen from the Mist. The other Mist shinobi was Haku of the ice style. The sand shinobi was Pakura of the scorch style and lastly, the stone ninja was Gari of the explosion style. Each one of them was dangerous and Sai was relieved he didn't have to face them alone, he could rely on his comrades to have his back.

* * *

 **Well how did you like that chapter? We got to see the battle from Sai's perspective. I hope it didn't sound to repetitive or boring for you all and you got to see the scene in a new light.**

 **Next chapter we will have more of Michi fighting and then go back to Saryie, but we'll see. As for Azumi since she's in the fourth company, she won't be featured until the second day of the war because on the first day, nothing happened with the fourth company except they retreated back into the Land of Lightening.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any similarities to the show. I own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Day one with Michi. Sorry for the delay. I just haven't been feeling well mentally, you know? I'm like in a creative slump right now.**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 25

"Ninja art: Reptilian Armor jutsu."

Michi's skin had thickened after performing his hands signs to activate his clan's jutsu. The Third Company was shrouded in mist. Visibility was low but screams permeated the air as comrades fell to the slaughter. Michi didn't have a chance to help. He couldn't see.

Michi knew the enemy was attacking and stood vigilant with Sai protecting his right side while two other members protected his left and back. They were in a four-corner diamond, waiting for the enemy to strike in the haze. This was the safest position, even if they had to endear the sound of blades slashing and the woes of agony from their comrades.

The air got colder bringing a shiver up Michi's spine. He always hated the cold as he saw his warm breath in the air. Michi heard Sai inhale sharply, turning in time to perceive the impending attack.

"Look out! Behind you!" Sai stated but his direction came too late as senbon assaulted their two alliance members.

Michi's eyes widened in shock. He too moved too slow to help. The two ninjas fell to the ground with a muffled cry of pain, but Michi didn't have time to mourn. He saw the figure flash by in his line of sight, knowing he was about to strike again. This time the assailant's aim was at him and Sai.

Michi covered Sai in time, blocking the handful of senbon that had been unleashed upon them.

The senbon were deflected by Michi's armored skin, unable to impale him. The needles fell to the floor in a pile at their feet as they finally got a look at who their attacker was. They saw it was Haku of the ice style.

Haku's eyes were darkened. He was only a mere puppet. Michi knew from his reconnaissance mission that Kabuto must have been the puppeteer controlling him as Haku prepared a hand sign.

Suddenly more ice mirrors appeared, surrounding them. Haku's figure disappeared into one of the mirrors before he appeared in all of them. This wasn't a good sign as Michi began to perform new hand signs.

He knew he could protect both of them with his barrier jutsu, but they would only be sitting ducks until his chakra dissolved. No, he had to act first. He couldn't stay in defense for long, even if his jutsu was mainly for defensive purposes.

"Earth style: Dust Barrage," Michi called out, both his hands slamming on to the ground.

Dirt from the Earth floated up in the air causing little visibility on top of the mist. It completely hid Michi and Sai from Haku's view and Michi performed his second jutsu.

When the dirt finally settled, Haku only saw one opponent. Without hesitancy, Haku attacked Sai hoping to end the battle quickly, but every senbon he threw seemed to be thwart by an invisible force.

After the tenth senbon was blocked, Haku parted from his mirror swiftly. His senbon in hand to strike at Sai personally when he was knock off course by a sound punch to the face. That was when Haku saw it as his body floundered backwards from the assault. He saw the grains of sand move on the ground.

The blue-haired leaf ninja never left, he was always right there with them. With that new discovery, Haku retreated back to his mirrors, flashing at the speed of light between them. He saw the sand turn as Michi tried to keep up.

Michi gritted his teeth, he could only assume his enemy knew he was hidden.

"Sai can you draw up some birds?" Michi spoke softly.

"I can… how many do you need?" Sai questioned.

"Only enough for a distraction. I have an idea but stay close," Michi mentioned, glaring at the image of Haku that darted between the mirrors.

Sai drew a few large birds quickly. "Ninja Art: Secret Beast Scroll."

The birds soon came to life from the page, swooping out at the mirrors as Michi darted back to Sai's side. He made hand signs quickly hoping he had enough time as his invisibility faded to prepare for his new jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu: Eight stone Pillars."

Hastily, Michi drew more hand signs as the eight pillars of stone rose up out of the ground encircling the two Leaf shinobi. Haku appeared in all the mirrors, preparing to unleash an onslaught of senbon. The disruption of the summoning shook the Earth, while Michi casted his second jutsu. He covered Sai and himself in his reptilian armor barrier just as Haku unleashed his attack.

Without hesitation, Michi activated his paper bombs once he and Sai were safely protected. Haku's undead eyes widened at the result, seeing the seals upon the stone pillars a little too late. There was nothing he could do as the explosion went off, destroying all his mirrors and disrupting his jutsu. Without protection, Haku was disintegrated by the attack.

Yielding his barrier, Michi took a glance at the result. Seeing the threat neutralized for the moment, he let the rest of his barrier down. Sai scanned the area. The mist was lifting and they could both see other teams of 4 surrounded while fighting and stalling the enemy.

"Thank you Michi," Sai stated, sincerely.

Michi shrugged. He never cared for praise. "Don't sweat it."

Soon Haku's body began regenerating from the dust in the air. This wasn't over. Michi was dwelling on that fact. This was only the first battle and he was already tired of it. He didn't care for extended fights. He wanted to defeat the enemy and move on, but it looks like he couldn't do that. Not in this war against the undead.

Michi shook off his whining thoughts. It didn't matter how long he had to fight or how tired he got. He needed to fight. It didn't matter how he felt. He needed to protect. Standing firm, Michi kept his distance from the regenerating form. Both him and Sai took steps back strategically, readying themselves for round two.

Their attention soon became distracted when six additional coffins were summoned up ahead. Michi caught sight of Kakashi where Zabuza stood in front of him and was summoning more reanimated shinobi. All were lethal warriors known as the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Michi's jaw tightened. They needed to put a permanent end to these ninja as his eyes traveled back to Haku. He was almost in one piece again.

"Haruki clan members fall back. Protect the intel and seal members. Michi, Sai that includes both of you," Kakashi called out loudly.

Michi and Sai looked at each other before retreating, never taking their eyes off the battle field. They withdrew to the back of the Third Company, others taking their place on the battle field. It didn't take Michi long to spot his clan members. They too had followed orders, taking a step back to protect important members of the regiment.

They paired off in groups of seven; two members of the Haruki clan with a mixture of seal and intel members. The Haruki clan kept their reptilian armor activated in anticipation of an attack, but at the back of the platoon there was less crossfire.

Michi was breathing easier now, but he wasn't relaxed. He felt tension in his muscles as he remained focused. His body slowly recuperating the amount of chakra he had lost as he kept his armor activated. Michi's eyes peered over at Sai that was crouched on the ground, noticing he was out of breath too. It was a good thing Kakashi told them to fall back, but Michi knew it would only mean that others would take their place.

Shrieks and war cries were ringing in Michi's ears. His shoulders shook. He had to stay put but it was torture for him to hear others falling to the enemy. He grew enraged the longer he stood still, gathering strength. He couldn't protect everyone. Even the two ninja that had stood beside him when they faced Haku he had been too late to save.

Michi gritted his teeth. He knew war meant that there would be sacrifices and that he would see others perish. He only thought he might be quick enough to save a few of them. However, he was never quick. That was Saryie's job. His job was to protect, to defend. That's was what Michi believed to be his role in Team H. Michi exhaled slowly, trying to stifle his anger at himself.

He never quite liked the role of defending. It required others to depend on him which he never wanted the pressure of. He didn't want to let anyone down. He didn't want others to see that he might not be strong enough… that he might not be quick enough.

Now the day had finally come where Michi had to face his greatest fear; failure. He had to keep persevering pass his mistakes. He still had to defend what was left… until the end.

His sisters and his teammates came to mind. He smirked, his one fang slipping past his lips in his smile. He couldn't be negative even if the situation got dire, he had to defend until his last breath.

With newfound resolve, Michi's anger subsided and his body stilled. He was breathing calmer again. He could do this; he only needed to believe he could and he hoped Saryie and Azumi were doing well in their own respective fights.

The battle was raging on in the Third Division. Many had lost their lives while they tried to contain the enemy. Hours had passed and some members of the Haruki clan split off with the seal team to help capture the enemy.

Michi was still with his dad, Miruko, and his cousin Chiki along with Sai, two intel members, and a seal member. Plenty of time had passed for Michi to regain his strength while his focus never wavered.

Suddenly explosions caught the team's attention. Michi looked in the direction of the explosions, seeing clouds of smoke cutting through their lines of shinobi. Cries were heard as body parts flew into the air. The enemy was cutting right through their ranks and was coming right for them!

Michi began forming hand signs, knowing he had to protect his group.

Just as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Jinpachi, cut through the crowd wielding his large blade, Michi activated his barrier. His reptilian armor wrapped in a dome around his team as Jinpachi swung his blade at them.

An explosion was set off, smoke clouding Jinpachi's vision. He thought he blew them to smithereens but his smirk fell when he saw Michi's barrier still intact.

Michi glared from the inside of his barrier at where he had felt the enemy attacked. His two hands were smacked together while he maintained the strength of his barrier. The others in his team stood stunned and observed the structure of his barrier.

Miruko lightly stepped forward touching the dense skin of the barrier. "You surprise me, son. The sheer size and density of our clan's jutsu is not easy to perform outside of our body, not to mention to hold it for this long," Miruko commented, feeling awfully proud of his son.

"No sweat," Michi shook off. "I can hold him, but it won't be beneficial for anyone if we stay trapped inside my barrier."

"He's right," Chiki agreed. She eyed the barrier and her younger cousin. "We need an exit strategy."

"Alright, leave it to me," Miruko mentioned as he performed hands signs.

Immediately he summoned a handful of lizards the size of cats. They dug a hole at their feet, creating an underground passage.

While the team was making their escape, Jinpachi was whacking at Michi's barrier on the outside with his sword. He cursed as he dug his blade into the barrier, hoping to damage it. He wedged the blade in between the scaled rocks. Leaving it there as a new roll of explosive tags covered his blade.

He scowled ready to blow up the barrier as Michi watched the last of his team escape into the underground hole. He fueled more chakra from under his skin, forcibly creating a new layer of armor as he held his barrier.

As the explosion went off, pieces of Michi's dome barrier began to fall. Jinpachi's smile returned as he quickly unveiled more explosive tags and ignited them. The blast blew away significant parts of the barrier and Jinpachi soon felt his blade sliding through the rocks as it fell.

What Jinpachi wasn't expecting was Michi to have taught the blade with his hands. Jinpachi paused at seeing the leaf ninja, before he hastily tried to activate a new line of tags. Michi used the surprised to his advantage and jumped up. He kicked Jinpachi in the chest sending him in the opposite direction and making him lose his hold on his sword.

Michi fell onto his back with the sword in his possession. A new line of explosive tags unraveled onto the sword and Jinpachi used his hand to activate it.

The blade exploded within Michi's grasp while Jinpachi got to his feet. He expected to blue haired shinobi to be disintegrated but was stunned to see him on his feet without a scratch or burn.

"HOW?!" Jinpachi growled.

"The Haruki clan's jutsu is impervious to physical attacks. Your blade can't cut me and neither can your blade burn me," Michi expressed, evenly. He swung the blade and dove it into the ground.

"You piece of shit," Jinpachi cursed as he charged.

"Earth style: Dust Barrage" Miruko called from behind Jinpachi, ready to protect his son as he planted his hands on the ground.

Jinpachi stuttered, coughing and blinking as the dirt invaded his sight. It stalled him and as the dust cleared after a moment, he was thwarted by a hard hit to his face.

"Ninja art. Reptilian Armor Sever," Chiki claimed as her reptilian armor grew back on top of her skin.

The rock that had impeded Jinpachi was shaped like her fist that she had launched at him. She sent two more rock fist formations from her hands. The armor catching Jinpachi by his arms and pinning him to the ground.

The seal team member that Michi had protected was quick to intervene from there. They wrapped Jinpachi in cloth as rapidly as they could all the while he rang curses down on them. Michi witnessed Jinpachi being sealed and his body finally falling silent as his soul was released.

Michi did not breathe a sigh of relief, however. He could not relax… especially not in this war. His dark eyes moved from the captured enemy to scan the battleground. Blood and kunai were littered on the ground in the aftermath. He couldn't save everyone, he remind himself.

* * *

 **Well hope you liked this chapter for Michi's perspective. This was the first time I really wrote from his perspective. Michi is usually a very laid-back individual but he realized in this war he couldn't be. He also faced the reality of why he has such trouble putting in motivation to train because he's afraid of not being able to protect others and he's afraid of failing.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is back to Saryie for a bit. Then on day two it will be Azumi's chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi, Chiki, Miruko, and Azumi.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Night one with Saryie. Sorry for the long wait. I'm still stuck on writing chapter 29, but here's this one for now. Don't give up on me :)**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 26

The battle was dwindling to a close on the coastline. The First Company had seem to have won the advantage as the last of the Zetsu were slaughtered. Although they manage to protect the coastline it wasn't without casualty.

Many shinobi lives were lost and practically most of the shinobi were injured in some way. Even Saryie had gain some scrapes and bruises during her many fights. She was settling on top of the cliff, puffing from her lack of chakra while she surveyed the rest. Some of the alliance members were lining up the fallen victims, attending to the wounded, or inspecting the fallen Zetsu.

The fight was over. The reanimated shinobi they fought today were sealed. Saryie hardly felt pleased knowing that they lost lives and her concern only grew for her teammates. She also wondered how Sai was fairing. Hoping he was well.

Pinks and orange danced across the sky as the sun was setting when suddenly an explosion sounded nearby. Saryie got to her feet. Every member of the alliance turned to the sound with stun gasps. Saryie never seen anything more gigantic and grotesque after the clouds of smoke dissipated from the summoned object.

The humanoid beast broke its chains and roared as Chozo and Choji immediately shot up to charge at it to attack. The beast could not be thwarted as it pushed the attack back, sending everyone flying. Saryie toppled over the cliff but quickly caught her self during her descend. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and knew the shock look on the others' faces that they couldn't imagine it either.

Commander Kitsuchi tried holding off the large summon with Earth style as the rest were ordered to retreat to the coastline. The beast could not be stopped however, as it initiated its own attack. Saryie ducted behind the stony cliff using her chakra to cling to the ground while all other shinobi braced themselves. The attack was blinding and immense as those who were not behind shelter got pushed back.

Suddenly the monster leaped and landed on the shore causing a ripple in the stone, sand, and sea water. Saryie gritted; she had no idea how they were going to face this ugly multi-eyed beast as she had to move quickly to avoid getting hit by a boulder.

Saryie skidded across the stone, quickly reverting her eyes back to the beast. She felt like ant in comparison to the grey creature while looking up at its gigantic form. Before anyone else could make a move, the horrid beast roared deafeningly.

Saryie covered her ears at the sound and then the beast vanished in a puff of smoke. She scanned her surroundings at once, realizing the summons was gone. Many more ninja were hurt and injured from the unexpected attack. Saryie soon spotted Shikamaru and Choji together along the beach as well as Darui and Kitsuchi.

It wasn't until later in the evening that Saryie found out what the enemy had been after. The supposed "Madara" had made an appearance along with his summoned Gedo Statue in order to get the Amber Purification Jar and the Crimson Gourd. He had been successful in his attempt and now had some parts of nine-tails chakra.

Saryie sighed in frustration. They were all distracted by that giant Gedo Statue that they weren't able to stop him. Now came the question how were they going to be able to stop them? She knew that the Gedo Statue will most likely appear again and she wondered what they could do to face it.

Its power was immense.

Saryie pursed her lips in thought as she sat by the fire of one of the many camps that were set up by the First and Second Division along the coastline. She sipped at bland tea and ate one of her rations bar. She had to keep up her strength for who knew when the enemy would attack again.

"I just want my fan, pretty please."

Saryie heard Tenten wail for the second time as Ino told her no. Tenten huffed in defeat. She dragged her feet towards Saryie and slumped down beside her. There was a pout evident on her face.

"No luck, huh?" Saryie quipped conversationally.

"Not at all," Tenten whined, sighing at the end. "I was so good at using that fan."

"I know." Saryie supported.

Silence fell over them. There was a somber air around the camp as others had a chance to rest while others had to stand guard. It was in the silence that exhaustion took hold of each of their bodies and concern ate away at their minds. Many finally had a chance to process what they lost as the horrors of war danced in their minds. Saryie wasn't an exception. She too couldn't stop herself from picturing the bodies she seen laying still on the sandy beach as she gazed into the fire.

"You two good?"

Saryie diverted her gaze from the fire, looking up to see Shikamaru taking a seat across the fire from her. Choji followed suit, having accompanied his friend.

"Yea, we're fine," Saryie answered as Tenten nodded with a sigh.

"Glad to hear it," Shikamaru mentioned as his gaze turned to the fire. He took a lighter out from his pocket and proceeded to open and shut it during the quiet. The metal clang was almost soothing even though it disrupted the calm.

"Any word about the other divisions?" Saryie questioned, her eyes full of curiosity knowing Shikamaru would have intel.

Shikamaru didn't turn his gaze to her. "They all held their ground. Only the Fourth Division got pushed back to delay confrontation since half of their platoon got split to join this one," Shikamaru answered, dully.

"Is Azumi still there then?"

"I believe so."

Saryie nodded in understanding. The leaf shinobi were still around the fire again. There were a few hums from Tenten as she stretched her back. Shikamaru continued to play with his lighter while Choji was uncharacteristically quiet. Normally he was snacking on food but after the high tension of the day, he couldn't bring himself to eat.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Choji mused softly as if afraid of the answer.

Saryie's eyes snapped up to his.

"Well, the enemy will probably strike hard elsewhere since we took the oceanside," Shikamaru responded, glancing at his friend.

"Do you think that giant statue is the worst to come?" Choji muttered, timid.

"If we're lucky, yes. However, I believe the enemy may have more tricks up their sleeve," Shikamaru admitted monotone.

"How do they expect us to beat that thing. I was the same size as it and it thwarted me easily," Choji continued with concern in his voice.

Saryie gritted her teeth.

"I'm sure headquarters will come up with something. We only had one encounter with it to draw assumptions of its strengths and weakness. If it appears tomorrow, we might get a better understanding of it. Although it might take some lives in the process," Shikamaru rationalized dryly. Even he did not like the circumstances to come.

Choji gulped unintentionally and Saryie saw how nervous he was. She stood drawing the others attention.

"We'll figure it out. We'll defeat that stupid statue beast. Don't doubt your own strength, Choji," Saryie stated confidently before she walked away.

She couldn't stay and listen to Choji's doubts. His words enticed frustration from her. She didn't need her emotions riled. She needed to keep a positive, healthy, and calm attitude for this war. She won't listen to doubt. She knew they could do this. They could fight and they would win. It didn't matter how strong the enemy was. They only needed to be strong enough together to take the enemy down and they couldn't do that if some members were unsure.

As Saryie walked away from her comrades, she crossed paths with Ino that was about to join the group. Saryie didn't acknowledge her. She kept walking to nowhere in particular to keep her emotions calm.

Ino was stifled by Saryie's display and asked Shikamaru and Choji about it. Shikamaru shrugged in response while Tenten offered a minimal excuse. Ino didn't let it bother her as she guided the conversation about some of the war stories she's heard so far.

Saryie strolled across the cliff, walking until she could keep her irritation from getting the better of her. She had no idea how Sai kept himself from feeling. She knew it was from all the training he endured as a child and from the lack of social interaction. However, she couldn't fathom how to stop feeling. All she knew how to do was feel, but now she had to control what she was feeling.

With a sigh, Saryie began to descend and saunter over towards the ocean. The soft crash of the waves soothed her as she stopped shortly to gaze out at the horizon. The sky was moonless, making the water appear murky and ominous. Although, the ocean never seemed to scare her nor did the stillness of the night. She wouldn't let negative thoughts get the best of her or her emotions. She had a handle on herself and won't let herself slip back into her old ways.

Standing in front of the ocean, Saryie leaned down to pick up a rock. She threw the stone with a flicked of her wrist into the sea. A satisfied smirk appearing on her face when she saw it skipped twice.

She reached down to grab another one and repeat her actions. Once the second stone flew from her hand, she got a sense of someone was behind her.

Saryie turned in time and nearly missed a kunai that was aimed for her back. Alarmed, Saryie was quick to grab the attacker's arm and twisting their wrist. The kunai was dropped from the enemy's hand with a groan but they manage to pull Saryie in. They wrapped their arm around her neck and caging her in a head lock. Saryie sputtered as she struggled.

With a quick shot to the gut with her elbow and stomping on the attacker's foot, Saryie made her escape. She separated from the attacker, creating some distance. She was finally able to see them face to face and what she saw only surprised her.

Gaping silently at the opposition.

"What?! How?!" Saryie shot out, perplex.

The attacker looked exactly like her. Like a clone, but she did not summon a clone of herself. Saryie's brow frowned, wondering who was posing as her. Instantly she whipped out a kunai and attacked. The enemy that looked like her smirked and did the same. This only infuriated Saryie further.

The commotion of kunai clashing at the shore only drew the attention of some members of the division. Swiftly Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Captain Darui, and a few other alliance members gathered around to see what was going on and to lend aid if needed. The company halted though when they realized both fighters were the same ninja.

There was no telling which one was friend or foe during their skirmish. Shikamaru quickly made hand signs as he casted his family's jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Shikamaru caught both of them with his shadow, paralyzing them in mid attack. The two Saryie's looked at the shadow that caught their feet and back to the Alliance members that were present.

"Shikamaru, it's me!" Both Saryie's cried out in unison before glaring at each other.

"You shit, I'm the real one!"

"They're trying to trick you. I'm the real one!"

The two went back and forth with mild insults as the rest of the company were puzzled on what to do.

"Captain, they have the same chakra signature."

Darui nodded at one of his subordinates as his eyes never left the bickering young Leaf ninjas. This wasn't good. How were they going to tell the real from the fake? Not only that, Darui had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be the only case for the night. Had the enemy already infiltrated their ranks?

"How can we tell them apart?" Choji inquired concerned as Shikamaru was holding them still.

Tenten stood tense. "Perhaps we can ask them a question only the real Saryie knows the answer to?"

"Yes, let's do that!" Saryie spoke confidently, her eyes narrowed at the other.

"I agree, this imposter can't impossibly know everything about me," the other Saryie countered, glaring.

"What's Saryie's little brother's name?" Tenten quipped.

"Nao," both Saryies answered at the same time.

Saryie's glare sharpened at the other.

"Ask something more personal." Shikamaru mentioned, steely.

"What nickname does Saryie use for Neji?" Tenten fired out.

"Captain Kill Joy," Saryie answered as the other one responded with "He has many nicknames."

Tenten pointed at the one that said Kill Joy. "That's the real one."

The others were ready to pounce at her command but Shikamaru halted them. "We can't be sure. I've heard Saryie make multiple snide remarks towards Neji."

"I can use my mind transfer jutsu on them to see which is the real one," Ino suggested, stepping up ready to cast her jutsu.

"Oh, screw this!" Saryie commented as Shikamaru yelled, "Wait."

However, it was too late as Saryie began to separate from her body with a water clone. Everyone was on their toes in that instant as Saryie escape from Shikamaru's paralysis. Her doppelganger was even surprise as she was quick to knock a solid punch across the imposter's face.

The imposter fell to the ground but could not move to pick themselves back up because of Shikamaru's jutsu that was still in place. The water clone that Saryie had made snapped on the spot as the real Saryie was seized by fellow comrades.

They held her back. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "That's her alright. You couldn't keep your cool for another few seconds?"

Saryie didn't struggle in the arms of the ninja's that held her. Her eyes were sharp as she made eye contact with Shikamaru.

"I was growing tired of this banter," Saryie spoke incredulously.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing full well that Saryie's rash actions were a result of Ino's proclamation.

"Hey guys look!" Choji commented bring the attention back to the imposter.

The fake Saryie seemed to be morphing back to its original form. Everyone's eyes widened seeing as the form transform back into a White Zetsu. Immediately, Darui was shouting orders.

"Capture the enemy! Inform HQ right away. We're looking at a night raid," Darui spoke promptly.

Ino prepared herself, stepping up to the Zetsu. "I can see what they're planning."

Darui nodded while a few ninjas picked up the fallen Zetsu. Shikamaru kept his concentration, keeping the Zetsu still as possible. Ino soon performed her clan's special hands signs and slipped out of her body. Choji caught his teammates body as everyone waited for the result.

The arms that held Saryie soon released her as she was calm again. She didn't take her eyes off the Zetsu that Ino now hosted. An unexpected shiver ran down her back at the thought. She briefly remembered how she felt when her mind had been invaded and couldn't hide the disgust that was evident on her face.

Ino didn't return until a few minutes later back into her own body. Her eyes were brilliantly lite as she spilled the information she gathered. Apparently the Zetsu had copied her chakra signature during battle by coming in full contact and soaking up her chakra. Shikamaru and Darui mauled over this knowledge, both coming to the same conclusion. This probably was not the only clone among them. Whatever ninja Zetsu managed to steal chakra from during the battle, he most certainly could become any one.

With that idea, the camp soon went under lock down. They weren't sure if the enemy was already among them in ranks but they weren't going to take chances. No one was to go off alone as guards were increased around the parameters and the inventory.

Everyone was a suspect.

The night was long as distrust grew within the company. Saryie was sure that this paranoia was a part of the enemy strategy. Darui ordered the Zetsu to be killed after the information was gathered and had it communicated to HQ to notify other divisions. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten and Saryie stayed together for the rest of the night.

Saryie wasn't sure what was to come the next day but knew she would have the backs of her comrades and knew they had hers.

* * *

 **Alright this felt like a long chapter. I wanted to explore the night raid that Zetsu had did where he was going around killing people in other people's bodies. I thought it would be interesting how Saryie would handle that situation as she was in close combat with the Zetsu's during the war and it wouldn't be surprising that some had stolen her chakra to make a copy of her.**

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Next one is of Azumi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Saryie, Azumi, and Michi.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 2 of the war with Azumi. This is around episode 296/297/300/302 of Season 14. Sorry for the delay everyone!**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 27

Sand clashed with gold dust, making the air dusty and unbearable. Azumi stifled her cough, waiting for her division's signal to join the battle. The Fourth Company could no longer retreat. They had stalled this battle long enough since their division was split in two to aid the First Company.

The sun blared down on them as they bided their time. The heat from the sand beneath their feet seeped through their shoes, causing Azumi discomfort, but she tried not to focus on the sensation. She felt odd without her poncho in that instance while standing at attention to enter the fight. She did not have her array of senbons that her poncho usually provided her. Instead, she was limited on the amount of senbons she had on hand.

She had a few stashed in her pouch along with her paralyzing potion but most of her inventory consisted of kunai and shuriken. Wearing Konoha's chunin jacket in a fight was new for her. She wasn't sure how she was going to fare, but she knew she at least had one scroll with her safety measure.

Her eyes critically took in the battle field. Three of their opponents were the dead Kages of the past from different nations and one formidable reanimated shinobi that knew particle-style. Azumi wasn't sure if they would all survive from this encounter. No scratch that, she knew there will be casualties.

Many on their alliance were going to die at the hands of these past Kage. Especially, now that their odds were less in their favor due to their strength being cut in half. They only had a few handful of brilliant shinobi in their arsenal for this battle.

Azumi studied the previous Kage. There was the 3rd Raikage that was known for his lightning-style strength and speed. Next was the 2nd Mizukage, she wasn't sure what his capabilities were as there was no sufficient amount of intel on him. The other was the 4th Kazekage that Gaara, the current Kazekage, was facing at the moment. The current 3rd Tsuchikage, Onoki, took the liberty of facing the particle-style user. Azumi knew the particle-style user was their most dangerous opponent to face as she observed Onoki attack leaving a big crater in the middle of the field.

None of the reanimated shinobi seemed happy about being used against their will. However, that fact did not matter, there was nothing that they could do to stop the jutsu that was placed on them. Silently, the Fourth Company witnessed Gaara strike at his dad and the previous Kage with his sand from above. Gaara efficiently distracted them from the sand that soon trapped them from beneath their feet.

Quickly Gaara attempted to seal the previous Kage and only managed to seal his father. The 2nd Mizukage and 3rd Raikage escaped, breaking from Gaara's sand and moving on to attack the troops. Onoki signaled the attack before continuing his fight with the particle-style user.

Many shinobi rushed forward with the two previous Kage advancing their way. They crashed into the troops, instantly killing some as Temari, one of the squad leaders, ordered for the company to circle the two Kage. Azumi followed orders but stayed in the back. She needed to get her bearings and understand their opponents.

"Stand back, for real," the 2nd Mizukage announced, scanning the crowd.

Azumi heard someone question stupidly "for real?" again as the 2nd Mizukage affirmed the shinobi. She fought to roll her eyes, studying the old Kage as those closest to them stepped back.

"Here are all my weakness, for real," the 2nd Mizukage continued as another shinobi questioned him again. She couldn't believe these were her allies.

"Yes, for real! Now listen, I use shadow style, in other words genjutsu."

Azumi's gaze became attentive on the 2nd Mizukage at the mention of genjutsu.

"And my summoning," the 2nd Mizukage paused as he bit his thumb. Azumi prepared herself, falling back as he slammed his hand on the ground. "is a giant clam!" he finished, smirking.

The power of the summoning push those closest to the Kage back. Some shinobi falling against their comrades as a giant clam appeared from smoke. Azumi kept her stance firm at the back of the line.

The 3rd Raikage began spewing his weakness before becoming impatient with the jabbering. He fled, leaving Temari to order wind-style and Earth-style users to follow her as they dashed after the 3rd Raikage. Azumi glance at the shinobi that were left, not liking her odds. Many did not look like tactful shinobi. Her frown further increased as Gaara exclaimed for the rest of them to handle the 2nd Mizukage.

She was not confident that they could do so, many would be loss, she reasoned. She watched as Gaara floated away presumably to help Onoki deal with the particle-style user as he headed in that direction. The 2nd Mizukage grumbled, having wanted to be sealed away quickly. Azumi immediately thought he talked too much and held himself arrogantly.

Suddenly his clam sprouted a gas from beneath its shell. Azumi jumped back, covering her nose, but it was no use. The gas invaded and contaminated the air quickly. She could feel the genjutsu setting in. She gritted her teeth as she tried to break it. However, it was in vain as the genjutsu could not be shaken, not while in the vicinity, since the clam continuously produced the gas.

"I'll tell you once more, attacking the me you see before you is completely useless," the 2nd Mizukage exclaimed to enlighten the troops.

Azumi was already trying to think of a counter attack. They had to find the real 2nd Mizukage first as the one in front of them was a mirage. Looking to the rest of her division, she realized quickly she was the only one to truly understand what the 2nd Mizukage was getting at. The alliance attacked, throwing their weapons haphazardly at the image.

Azumi didn't waste her ammo as she only observed. Apparently, she was the only one that understood how genjutsu's worked. Even the 2nd Mizukage was unimpressed as he instructed her alliance members to regather their weapons from the battlefield.

While her comrades continued to uselessly attack, Azumi looked around her surroundings. Determined, she parted from her unit, causing only a few glances. They thought she was running, but she wasn't. She was looking for a vantage point. She needed to concentrate so that she could find the enemy.

The only problem was she was not a great sensory-type user. She had a minimal capability of it. She could sense oncoming chakra but had the hardest time identifying different chakra signatures. Among a crowd of shinobi, it was going to be even more difficult to pinpoint the enemy, but she had to try. There only real shot of beating the 2nd Mizukage was to find his real body and destroy his summoning to get rid of the genjutsu. She only hoped her division could stall long enough until the Kazekage could return to seal him.

Azumi quickly ascended a pillar of stone that was nearby the battle. Once on top of the boulder, she sat with her legs crossed, placing her hands together. She exhaled slowly. She had to do this as she heard her division attack once more against the mirage. Her comrades were completely useless.

She closed her eyes to focus, sensing many chakra signatures below her on the battlefield. They all seemed to blur. There was no distinction, but surely, there had to be a difference somewhere. The enemy was more powerful and was undead. They should have a large reserve of chakra, Azumi theorized.

She tried to sense a larger chakra signature but with the allied forces all close in combat, chakras merged into one, the farther away she was. Azumi tried to remain patience as she heard the war cries of her comrades again as they attacked. They were moving further away from the pillar she was at. They were blindly following the mirage.

Suddenly an idea popped into Azumi's head. She may not be able to distinguish chakra signatures from each other but she certainly could determine the direction of the chakra. The enemy was most likely hiding after his genjutsu was placed and every time his mirage reappeared, he was probably leading them further away from him. Therefore, she should look for a chakra signature that was the farthest from battle.

With new vigor, she could sense the multitude of chakras coming from the right of the battleground. Intently, Azumi sought elsewhere along the field, it took her mere minutes to spot the oddity of chakra coming from behind a pillar on her left. Proud of herself, she reopened her eyes. Her division was attacking again and she heard the 2nd Mizukage complain about their attempt. Little did he know she was on to his game.

Standing up on the pillar, she had to make the clam visible to the others. She knew she couldn't destroy the summoning on her own. She had no large physical attacks that could possibly break the shell of that clam. She easily pulled out some wire, kunai, and a few paper bombs. She was going to have to make a show. A long string of bombs to help her comrades see the clam long enough to attack before the gas permeated their senses again.

Before she set off on her plan, she spied Gaara returning to their battlefield. He too facing the mirage the others fought. Scrunching her brow, she wondered if he knew it was genjutsu as he protected the others from the 2nd Mizukage's water balloon attack. The water balloons darted after the alliance and at Gaara. His sand was not the best defense as the water from the balloons dampened his sand making it sluggish. Azumi gritted her teeth, seeing his sand barrier fall as others were attacked by the water balloons.

She had to act soon but she couldn't act recklessly. She then wondered since Gaara was back in their midst where the 3rd Tsuchikage was and if he had survived the battle with the particle-style user. Taking a glance around, she soon spotted the tiny old man floating in the sky.

Azumi instantly knew their plan. They were looking for the clam as Gaara distracted the 2nd Mizukage with his genjutsu by fighting his mirage. Clever.

Methodically, she sprang to her feet and jumped to a new pillar. She was going to aid Gaara and Onoki. The moment she was close enough to her target, she threw her kunai in different directions around the clam that was currently invisible. Each kunai had a paper bomb and wires attached that crisscrossed around the clam.

The 2nd Mizukage barely registered the move before Azumi made a hand sign that ignited the bombs. Instantly one after the other exploded, imploding dust into the air around the clam and disrupting the gas being distributed. The mirage faded for a moment as everyone's heads turned to the explosions, Onoki clearly seeing the outline of the clam from up above.

Azumi landed away from the giant clam and across from the 2nd Mizukage. His mouth was agape as he was beyond shock. He soon snapped his mouth shut as an admirable grin spread across his features.

"Finally, someone here got what I was saying, but you entirely missed your target," he expressed with relief and disappointment as he saw there was no damage to his clam.

"My intention was only to unveil you," Azumi commented, composed.

The 2nd Mizukage looked confused. "Then how are you going to stop me?! My genjutsu will proceed if…"

"Earth Style: Super weighted Boulder jutsu!" Onoki called as his fist collided against the shell of the clam, crushing it.

The 2nd Mizukage's eyes widened, entirely impressed as his summons was destroyed along with his genjutsu. Azumi observed the clam fall to pieces as the Mizukage gave praises to the little old man, but it wasn't long before she heard a distinct crack from the old man's back.

The 2nd Mizukage raised his hand, directing a finger at Onoki's head, and hurriedly warning him to move. Azumi's eyes widened and there was nothing she could do as a water bullet was unleashed from the enemy's hands straight into Onoki's head.

Her breathing had hitched in shock, she soon regain her composure seeing that the Onoki that was shot crumbled to sand. She was thankful that the old man before the 2nd Mizukage had only been a sand clone as her eyes caught onto the real Onoki that hovered in the sky on Gaara's sand.

Gaara captured the 2nd Mizukage again within his sand as others threw kunai with sealing tags into the sand, but it was to no avail. Azumi watched the sand collapse around the reanimated Kage from the slime he secreted from his body. Azumi jumped back from the battle as Gaara brought Onoki to his side. The red head continued to wrap his sand around the enemy into a mausoleum, building his pyramid of sand faster than slime could spread.

Once the enemy was encased with sand, everyone threw sealing tags at the pyramid. Azumi watched closely, wondering if that was really going to hold him. She wasn't surprised when the sand prison didn't work as it exploded in front of them. Steam filled the air and Azumi was efficient in taking cover, seeing a face in the steam. As the steam dispersed, a small water imp stood before them.

Onoki barely had time to warn the troops before it attacked. The imp cut down 20 shinobi with its swift movements. Azumi retreated behind a stone pillar. When the imp finally stopped moving, it inflated like a balloon. The pesky creature then moved to stop Gaara from sealing his master in a sand pyramid. Azumi could feel her irritation flaring. This fight was getting repetitive as the 2nd Mizukage informed them he was no longer going to be cooperative.

His imp leaped from the pyramid at that moment, landing harshly on the ground and exploded. The impact of the explosion sending shinobi flying backwards as steam filled the air again. Azumi was lucky to have taken cover when she first saw the imp.

Hail fell from the sky as the imp reappeared. Azumi wondered if they were ever going to get this situation under control. She pulled out a senbon. This wasn't going to make a big dent but perhaps she could spring a leak in the imp.

With quick precision before the imp leaped to attack Gaara, she threw her senbon. She witnessed her needle scratch the elbow of the imp as it bound after Gaara. He led it on a chase causing the oil to heat up again and letting it attack his sand clone. The real Gaara showed himself as he wrapped new sand around the imp that could no longer move properly.

Azumi watched with fascination as the imp tried to explode but when the sand crumbled all that was left was a golden statue of the imp. Gaara chanced a glance in Azumi's direction, knowing she had been the one to throw the senbon. He went on to explain to the 2nd Mizukage how he had merged the gold dust with his imp and how it had been easier to manage from the small incision made by Azumi.

Without any final comments, they were able to officially seal the 2nd Mizukage. Azumi was grateful. She was certainly tired of that spectacle and the lack of progress they had made. Despite their victory, there were many shinobi in need of medical attention.

Azumi was among the many to lend a hand to injured comrades. The ninja she inspected had a deep gash along their waist that she could only assume would need stitches. She helped apply bandages to stop the bleeding. She was not unaccustomed to seeing blood and it did not make her squeamish. Her mind was relatively calm in these types of situations, having been properly exposed to such vivid imagery of violence. It did not frighten her as she helped the shinobi to his feet.

Soon Azumi and a small unit of able-bodied shinobi helped transport the injured to the medical camp, leaving the rest of the Fourth Company to guard the border. The journey did not take long to reach the medical camp, only a mere hour at top speed.

The sun was still high above them and Azumi could only assume it was almost noon. Arriving at the medical camp, they were stopped and their entrance prolonged until Naruto's clone could verify they were not spies.

Once inside the camp, Azumi was quick to set the injured ninja that she was assisting down, before she directed a medic to them. Moans were heard among the wounded as medical ninja rushed to assist those in critical condition. Hospitals were always a mixture of misery and steadiness, Azumi amused.

She stepped away to separate herself from the others as she overlooked the scene. She witnessed the blood-stained hands of the doctors, their eyes never leaving their patient. Their faces practiced with poise and determination. The victim's faces scrunched in agony. Some in tears, but not all those that were hurt were suffering. Some were still and breathing evenly, no doubt thanks to her sedatives she helped supplied to the war.

"Azumi!"

Her attention quickly moved to the voice. She saw her teammate with blue hair briskly walking up to her.

"Michi," she responded as he stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Michi questioned concerned, eyeing her.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. You?" She returned shortly, her eyes meeting his.

He nodded. "Yea. The Haruki clan had orders to move the injured here before the fight began this morning. They barely let us in over thirty minutes ago, thanks to Naruto. They had the whole camp locked down because of Zetsu. We lost a few during the wait," Michi mentioned, solemnly.

Azumi's eyes left Michi as her expression shifted. Causalities were inevitable in Azumi's book.

Michi's hand touched her shoulder briefly, but she did not bring her eyes back to him. Her eyes were dead set on the patient withering in the nurse's hands several feet away.

"The Fourth Company has managed to seal the past Kages and First Company managed to win the seafront yesterday. Zetsu may have surprised us during the night and gain an advantage, but at least we have a counter to that now with Naruto helping among us. However, I have a feeling deep in my gut, that this is only the start. They are holding back their strongest until the end," Azumi muttered, thoughtful.

Michi held a contemplative look on this face as he considered his teammate's words but before he could respond, his father interrupted him.

"Michi! We got to go. They want all able-bodies back on the field," Miruko shouted for him.

There was a group of ninja already forming to head back out after they had delivered the injured. Some of the ninja leaving were members of his clan.

"Got it!" Michi responded, looking back at Azumi. "You coming?"

Azumi didn't hesitate. "Yes."

* * *

 **Okay so hopefullyyyy and I mean hopefully this wasn't a boring chapter and that you got to see a different side of the war with Azumi and you got to experience her thought processes. Plus, it gave me more of an opportunity to write her personality. She is a more careful, rational, and realistic type of person. However, being realistic in a war situation makes her somewhat more negative about the war, which war isn't pretty. War is brutal. While Saryie has faith they'll win, Azumi believes that there will be loss, and Michi understands that there's no time to sit around thinking about the in-between. Michi is there to fight. They all are.**

 **Don't know if I conveyed that, but I hope all three different perspectives at least gave a similar picture to that idea.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi, Miruko, and Azumi.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Day two with Saryie**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 28

"Hold your positions."

That was the order the Second Company had been given. After the night raid made by the White Zetsu army, the alliance found it hard to trust anyone. They knew the enemy was among their ranks as intel came in from other divisions of the same mysterious slaughtering.

The five divisions were slowly losing their ranks and it was causing paranoia around the camps. They had to stop support from coming in and stop evacuating the injured. They weren't sure who the enemy was now since they were disguised as comrades.

There was no answer yet on how to identify the invaders, which left little options, except for lock down. Saryie kept her cool despite the circumstances. She had already encountered a Zetsu disguised as her and she hadn't left the side of Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Choji since. They were the only ones she could trust.

Everyone else was on guard. Darui ordered protection of the sealed reanimated shinobi along with the sealed prison that kept Dan Kato, Tsunade's lover, at bay. They couldn't let him escape for fear he would use his ghost style ninjutsu.

Darui also put in place a line of guards along the perimeter of their battle field to protect the division from intruders, whether or not they were alliance members. Once their shinobi were in their place as Darui commanded, there was supposed to be no movement or no attempt of fleeing. The night grew long after all orders were completed. Many went without sleep, but some manage to rest on the ground while others remained on the lookout for an impending attack.

Saryie was among the many that did not sleep. She was placed above the shoreline and was charged along with Izumo and Kotetsu to protect the shinobi that held the four-corner prison keeping Dan Kato contained. Since she had proved she was the real Saryie, Darui trusted her with their protection. She stood behind the barrier protecting them from threats that came from the sea, while Izumo and Kotetsu held the line protecting them from the southeast.

Others were scattered around in formation, full body lengths apart. Saryie could see through the scattered pattern Shikamaru in the short distance. He stood further south than her position. He was upright and tense. She knew he had been trying to sort out what they could do about the Zetsu problem all night. Ino was behind him to his left. She was carefully watching the back of her two teammates as Choji was grim. He did not like these odds.

Saryie turned her gaze north to the rocky cliff to where Darui stood with his most trusted companions along with a few members from the intel division. Tenten was among the sealing team, helping protect them in case of ambush. She was farther east on the battle field and Saryie could not see her.

The night had been long and as the sun drove over their heads leading to the early afternoon, sweat was beating down on their brow. The sound of the ocean crashed against the shore and was white noise to their ears. They hadn't seen a sign of the enemy since day break. Hardly anyone had died since Darui gave position orders, but the lack of sleep and paranoia was beginning to set in for the majority of the division.

"Hey! I'm watching you!"

"I was just scratching!"

"Oh sure, I know what you're going to do."

"You're crazy."

"Don't make another move."

Saryie breathed deeply overhearing another petty squabble as shinobi snapped at each other for little reason. She knew that this was what the enemy wanted. The enemy wanted them to get frazzled and lose their grip. Saryie was even afraid it might be working.

"Enemy incoming from southwest!" One of the lookout shinobi called. "Six reanimated shinobi and approximately 100 Zetsu."

"Don't let them break our ranks. Keep them away from our injured and their sealed comrades," Darui called.

Everyone got into their defensive positions as Saryie kept a sharp eye out for any discrepancies in their division. They were still not sure who and if there were enemy among them. Fighting soon ensued as Saryie was left to watch as the outer defense line engaged the enemy. However, it wasn't long until Saryie lost sight of Team 10 as they went into battle, having to lend a hand to fight off a reanimated child.

Saryie was itching to fight, but she couldn't leave these sealing shinobi defenseless. Her position, her protection, was important. The battles raged on as time escalated to late afternoon. Only one reanimated shinobi had been defeated. Kunai and shuriken littered the ground. Shouts and battle cries rang out. There soon came explosions as some of the alliance members set off paper bombs at the reanimated shinobi. All attempts appeared to be futile as screams were heard within the smoke.

Their numbers were dwindling. The Second Company's line was drawing back. The enemy was advancing, getting closer to Dan Kato's prison. In the amidst of the confusion of the explosives, Saryie caught a glance of an attack rounding near one of the sealing members of the barrier. She sprinted on her feet at the sight, leaving her post without hesitation. She didn't have time to second guess even though it was an alliance member that had sprung to attack.

Saryie had no doubts and trusted her instincts as she leaf'd hurricane in the air and kicked the guised invader away from the sealing member. The suspect fell back to a heap on the ground at the impact. The sealing member gasped at the fast reflexes, catching Izumo and Kotetsu's attention. Even Dan Kato looked surprised from within his prison at the speed of Saryie.

She stood tall, taking out a kunai as the supposed alliance member morphed in to a White Zetsu. With precise accuracy, Saryie threw her kunai and it impaled Zetsu in the chest. With the enemy dead, Saryie scoped out the rest of the area. She knew that White Zetsu had attacked thinking the explosion would make for a good distraction. He had been right since the bombs were close to their unit.

"Nice catch," Kotetsu acknowledged.

Saryie nodded. Her eyes met his through the prison but widened seeing two recognizable reanimated shinobi appearing out of the smoke from the bombs.

"Heads up!" She shouted.

Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes snapped to the threat in the distance. The reanimated pair was stepping over the pile of dunes made from the explosions. One of them had a long sword and a spiky beard while the other had long black hair and a flowy kimono shirt. Realization dawned on her to who they were. Cho and Woo from the Tuan clan. The same two shinobi that were Yuri's teammates.

Before Saryie could share her knowledge, Cho sprinted towards Izumo and Kotetsu to attack with Woo following behind him. Izumo and Kotetsu paced forward, readying themselves with their jutsu. Izumo was the first to lay his sticky water trap jutsu down on the ground. His jutsu spread to his targets as Kotetsu had summoned his mallet and ran towards the enemy.

Cho saw the water coming towards them and jumped up before he could be trapped. Woo's advance faltered as his feet became stuck. Cho bounded off of Woo's back and landed safely out of Izumo's jutsu range while Kotetsu was closing in on Woo with his weapon. Saryie's eyes widened as she witnessed Woo drive forward when he was supposed to be unable to move his feet.

Simultaneously, Saryie watched Kotetsu swing at where Woo use to be and suddenly froze in pain. Woo was quick to take the opportunity to jab a lightning strike into Kotestu's shoulder, zapping him.

As Kotetsu fell that's when Saryie saw how the enemy managed to escape. Woo had used his electricity of his body to charge his feet and escape from the water's resistance.

Izumo had been shocked at the fall of his comrade and shouted at the sight. Saryie moved, running around the corner of the prison to help Izumo, but to her disappointment she would be too late as she saw Cho make his way around the water trap and attack with a fire ball. Izumo barely had time to dodge after calling out to Kotetsu.

Woo cut through the end of the fire, the flames ripping through his clothing only to be prepared in seconds. His skillful taijutsu effectively overpowering Izumo as he jabbed his lightning touch into Izumo's side. Izumo fell to the floor and Saryie halted in her steps in front of the Tuan members. She was too late to help Izumo, but she wasn't too late to save his life as Woo and Cho's attention turned to her.

From the looks they were giving her, she knew they recognized her. Saryie flexed her fists as Cho smiled spitefully.

"Never thought we see you again. Where's that skinny comrade of yours?" Cho remarked.

"Who cares? I'm your opponent right now," she chided.

"Tch," Cho spat on the ground. He rolled his shoulders and illuminated his sword as he caught the sunlight with it. "You still have a big mouth on you."

"I don't see the rest of your team. How did you fair protecting those two heiresses from the ambush we sent?" Woo questioned, his tone silky.

"They're safe. Your whole attempt failed. Even the Stone of Vigor is safe."

Woo's eyes narrowed.

"Well what's dead is dead right?" Cho let out a dark chuckled, his eyes becoming menacing. "There is one great benefit from this reanimated jutsu, some payback." Cho enlightened, his eyes set deadly on Saryie. "And I'll take any payback I can get," he announced before he charged with Woo tailing him.

Saryie moved quickly, sending chakra to her feet. She missed the sweep of Cho's blade and toss a kunai at him, but the moment she was out of range from Cho's sword, she was open to attack from Woo. She dodged under Woo's striking arm. The hair on her arm standing on end at the electricity. Saryie moved out of the way.

She couldn't afford to touch Woo so her taijutsu was limited on him. Even her water style ninjutsu couldn't be used on him as he could shock her. On the other hand, her water style was a counter for Cho's fire style. Saryie knew she was in a pickle as she dodged the Tuan duo with a kunai in hand.

After evading the blunt of Cho's swipes and Woo's touch, Cho paused to draw in a breath as he made hand signs. Soon he ignited his sword on fire.

"Now this is gonna be a hot one," Cho mentioned sarcastically.

He waved his sword causing the fire to grow. Saryie leapt back, creating some distance. She watched for Woo as she made her own hand signs. Cho smirked as he sent a large slicing fire attack at Saryie.

She had to counter it with water style. She couldn't dodge the flames, otherwise the attack would hit a sealing shinobi that she was ordered to protect.

"Water Style: Water blast jutsu," Saryie called as she spewed enough water from her mouth to evaporate the flames.

Steam filled the air. She couldn't afford to overdo it, otherwise it would create puddles on the ground. She didn't want to watch where she stepped on top of watching where the two-reanimated ninja were. Saryie was on guard, she knew Woo's attack was coming. She ducked when his hand jabbed where she once was.

Cho cut through the steam with his sword and swatted at her while she was crouched. She quickly rolled and sprung to her feet to avoid Cho and moving out of range from Woo. With quick thinking, Saryie leapt into the air and did her leaf hurricane. She kicked fiercely into Cho's side, knocking him over and into Woo.

Upon contact, Cho was shocked from Woo's energy, but Saryie knew they weren't defeated yet. She had to find a way to seal them. Her two opponents soon got back to their feet and Saryie was breathing heavily from the exertion. Before either one of them moved to attack, Saryie heard a familiar voice.

"Earth style: Dust Barrage."

Suddenly, the dirt at Cho and Woo's feet filtered into the air in a swirl of dust and sand. They coughed and stuttered as their visibility was limited.

Saryie smiled, knowing Michi had come to her rescue. Azumi suddenly appeared in front of her and held up two unrolled scrolls.

"Ninja art: Senbon Shower," Azumi stated.

The symbols on Azumi's scrolls disappeared as Cho and Woo were pelted from above with senbon in the cloud of dust.

Saryie couldn't have been happier to have her two teammates back with her as three members of Michi's clan appeared behind her.

"We're here as reinforcements. We'll help protect the barrier," Michi's cousin, Chiki, claimed.

Saryie turned her attention back to their enemy, she still wondered where Michi was and as the dust settled, she had her answer. Cho and Woo had senbon impeded in them on every square inch of their bodies. They were aggravated but were still able to move. The pair went to remove the senbon implanted in them until a force knocked them to the floor.

Michi soon appeared, his camouflage jutsu fading as he smiled triumphantly in between the two. Azumi had two kunai with sealing tags at the ready so when the two enemy fell, she threw them. The kunai hit Cho and Woo within the forehead, sending their heads back to the floor as Azumi activated the sealing tags.

Saryie cheered in victory at the success. Michi smiled wide seeing Saryie's glee.

"Looks like we made it in time," Michi expressed.

The enforcements were close to neutralizing the threat on the seafront once more as battles were dwindling down.

Saryie soon remembered Kotetsu and Izumo, hoping that they were ok. Azumi and Michi accompanied her as she checked on them. Azumi kept a lookout as Michi grabbed Kotetsu and carried him to Izumo. They were both alive but greatly sore.

"We have to get them to a medic," Michi instructed.

"We can't," Saryie claimed over the groans of the two leaf shinobi. "We don't know who to trust. Zetsu had infiltrated our ranks and can look like us."

"Naruto can spot the difference," Azumi stated factually.

Saryie's shock was written on her face. "Naruto's here?"

She looked to Michi for confirmation.

Michi nodded as he gestured to Naruto's glowing presence currently. "His clone is. He spread clones out all over the battlefields. He's the only solution we got to the Zetsu problem," Michi explained further.

"Alright, let's get these two somewhere safe then," Saryie easily agreed, knowing Michi and Azumi were no Zetsu in disguise because of the jutsu they performed earlier.

Michi helped Kotetsu to his feet, slinging his arm over his shoulder as Saryie did the same for Izumo over her own. Team H mobilized and made their way from the conflict, getting Izumo and Kotetsu to a medic ninja. Once they were taken care of, Saryie turned her attention back to the fighting. She watched as Naruto flew into their ranks and turned the guise Zetsu into trees. She could only marvel at how much stronger he had become in his nine-tail form.

"We should get back out there and help evacuate the injured," Azumi stated evenly.

Saryie nodded readily. She was confident with her teammates at her side once again as she spied the sun beginning to set on day two.

* * *

 **I was really debating on what I should writing about on day two. I knew I needed Team H to come together again before facing off with the ten-tails happens. So, I spent it with another fight with old enemies from my Stirring Emotions story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saryie, Michi, and Azumi**


	29. Chapter 29

**Night two. From episodes 340-381**

* * *

 **Sharing Emotions**

Chapter 29

The sun soon dipped behind the horizon covering the battlefield in darkness. Many had fallen or were injured while fighting the remaining enemy. Team H stood among the abled body, providing aid to those in need and advancing the line.

They came to a halt, however; when the reanimated ninjas began to crumble into dust without assault or sealing. The Alliance were baffled and instantly relieved.

"What's happening?" Saryie questioned. "They are disappearing."

Michi smirked. "Looks like someone finally got to Kabuto."

"The jutsu has been undone," Azumi recognized, eyeing the dead shinobi amidst the pile of ashes.

"Finally!" Saryie exclaimed, jumping in the air with a fist raised. "One down! One more enemy to face and this war's over!" Saryie proclaimed in excitement.

"Not quite", Azumi stated as she whipped out a kunai and flung it at a white Zetsu crawling on the floor. "There still a few handfuls of Zetsu left to deal with and our own numbers are dwindling. Our last opponent is Madara of the Uchiha clan that possesses the sharingan and supposedly the ten-tails from what you saw."

Saryie nodded in confirmation, remembering that huge statue that showed up on the beach yesterday.

"Then I'm afraid the battle might be far from over. Stopping Madara would take all of our forces to do it but if he possesses ten-tails, then our force has been cut in half considerably to deal with both threats," Azumi reasoned, solemnly.

"HEY! Don't be negative. We have Naruto and the eight tails! We can do this," Saryie argued, glaring over at her teammate.

"We might, but at what cost?" Azumi questioned as she gestured with her eyes at all the fallen alliance members on the ground. Some of them only barely breathing.

Saryie and Michi took in the ruins of the battle grounds at the seafront. There was blood and weapons scattered. Ninja that were unbeaten came to the aid of others by pitching them water or wrapping up their limbs.

"The medical camp will be over run and they are going to be left vulnerable," Azumi stated with reason.

Michi grimaced at that as Saryie pursed her lips. She had wanted to face Madara. She wanted to fight the man that started this war, to at least share in victory of defeating him, but now… She was needed here. The wounded needed her to escort them to safety.

Her mind was made-up. She would go wherever her would be most useful. She met Azumi's calculative eyes and her teammate understood the look in her own. Michi nodded in agreement, his stance was firm.

Their affirmation was short lived as a slight earthquake grabbed their attention, along with a thin line of light that shot into the sky miles away.

Saryie's eyes were wide at the sudden disturbance, looking in the direction where the light had come from.

"That can't be good," Michi mentioned.

"It seems the battle has moved to a different field," Azumi speculated.

"At least in the opposite direction of the medical camp," Saryie added, her eyes narrowing.

Team H helped gather the wounded and injured. They knew they had to act fast in collecting them and killing off any remaining enemy within the vicinity. News traveled from the intel divisions that Naruto was facing off against the man in the mask and the reanimated Madara. A penetrating scream filled the air before orders were given to all the Companies to assist the main battleground.

The Earth shook again as the majority of the Second Company moved-out to join the battle. Those that stayed behind with Team H were a few of the medical ninjas, Haruki clan members, and those that couldn't seem to leave their friends behind.

As two more Earthquakes shook in concession, the remaining ninja from the Second Company manage to bandage the wounded. They tried to work quickly to transport the injured, building gurneys and having the Haruki members summon lizards to help carry the extra weight. Eventually they began moving in the opposite direction of the war to the medical camp.

When they arrived, the camp was overflowing with the wounded. There was no longer a Naruto clone standing guard at the camp. In fact, there was hardly any protection. Only a handful of non-medic staff stood by. Those that were able-bodied were attending those in need, but even then, most of the skilled medical ninja were not presence. They had been assigned to assist the main battleground, leaving the camp to nurses and assistants.

The camp had dozens of shinobi laying on the ground in wait with either stab wounds, broken limbs, concussions, poisons, burns or missing ligaments. The small amount of medical staff there were running around with charts, medicines, bandages, splints, gauze, ointments, scalpels, and needles.

Saryie had never seen anything like it. Her heart lurched at the sight. The smell of rotten flesh and cries of pain were enough to make her stomach queasy. She was never known to be someone with a light stomach, but in that instance, her body was weak from seeing the damage of war.

She swallowed hard and turned her gaze from the sight. Her breath was quickening and she knew she needed to turn her attention elsewhere. She focused on getting those they brought in situated until the medic staff could attend to them.

Azumi felt the opposite of Saryie. She did not feel a sick lump forming in the back of her throat and she poured her attention on helping splint a cloud shinobi's broken foot. Michi stood behind Azumi. His face was grim. He did not care to see all this carnage and felt useless with his lack of medical knowledge.

As Azumi finished tying off the unconscious shinobi's broken foot, Team H's attention was called upon.

"Team," Iroha greeted minimally with his byukagun activated.

"Sensei," Azumi responded with a head bow of respect.

Iroha crouched by the fallen shinobi, looking over his chakra network. "I'm glad to see you three are well," he mentioned formally.

"Same here, Sensei" Saryie agreed.

"Have you been here this whole time, Iroha-sensei?" Michi questioned, calmly.

"For the majority, yes. Once Naruto had joined the war, I was asked to assist here," Iroha shortly explained. His expression was harder than normal as he placed a green marker by the shinobi's head.

Saryie tilted her head curiously, watching him. "What's that marker for?"

"Level of severity of injuries," Iroha expressed, evenly.

"It's so the nurses can prioritize who they should aid first," Azumi clarified, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm guessing green means minimal injury," Michi assumed, taking a glance around.

Saryie did the same, seeing the different colored triangles by those he had reviewed. "What of black and red?"

Iroha's frown deepened. "Red is at risk to death. Black is terminal."

Saryie's own expression mirrored his at the news.

Suddenly the Earth shook in multitude, causing some to lose their balance. The backlash of an explosion hitting only a mile away from them and occurring elsewhere.

"Shots fired by the enemy!" An intel shinobi yelled. "Ten-tails is at large."

"Haruki clan! Get in line. Build a barrier!" Miruko, Michi's dad and clan leader, shouted out to his family.

Michi was swift to join his family as they together perform hand signs of their clan's jutsu.

"Ninja art. Reptilian armor expansion!" They all called in unison as their chakra extended outside of their bodies and created a dome of protection. It was solid like rock and incased the whole camp, creating further darkness.

Some of the nurses quickly sought out more candles and light to continue working as bombs continued to rain down from outside. The explosions shaking the Earth but the barrier did not budge. Many of the injured groaned and Saryie could only grit her teeth.

Azumi and Iroha continued looking after the injured despite the bombs. It wasn't until the tenth bomb, that they stopped their ministrations at the news from the intel member.

"No way… HQ… there's no way."

"What?" someone questioned, shocked.

"Headquarters is down... It got blasted. It's gone," the intel member informed, taking the head gear off at the news. They rubbed at their head in disbelief as gasps filled the dome.

Saryie's fists shook. How? "What of the Kage!? Where are they?" She shouted.

Stunned expressions snapped to her at her questioning. She had to know if they lost their leaders.

The intel member looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"They were last seen at the 4th Company's battle field facing Madara. They weren't at headquarters, but… Madara is with the Ten-tails right now facing the Shinobi Alliance and there is no sign of the Kage."

The news left the room stunned to sullen silence. Saryie couldn't even fathom a thought, but she could feel her anger piling up inside her. The Kage weren't enough to stop Madara? She refused to believe they were gone. They just couldn't be.

Now more than ever the Alliance needed all the strength they could get. She was no use to anyone here. Looking round at the fallen bodies, she came to the conclusion that although it was important to protect them, she couldn't do that from here. What would be the use to protect the injured if they lose the battle now?

She was a fighter. She was not a healer like Iroha nor a defender like the Haruki clan. She had gotten the injured to safety as far as she knew, but now she was needed back on the field. She could not heal their wounds, but she could fight for them.

Stubbornly and with a fierce stride, she marched over to the barrier near the Haruki.

"Let me out. I need to join the others and help them win this war. Headquarters is down and communication lines are broken. We don't know if the alliance is falling."

Saryie had spoken boldly at a medium volume but with silence in the camp everyone had heard as if she had shouted.

Michi's eyes shot after her at her statement. He focused on his family's jutsu but Saryie could see the concern there. Miruko didn't yield an opening to the barrier for her as he assess her. He wasn't sure what would be the right call. Azumi observed quietly beside the mat of a wounded shinobi. Her eyes were icy and thoughtful.

Saryie didn't budge as the minutes seem to drag by, furthering her impatience. It wasn't until a smooth voice cut in to give Saryie approval in the midst of uncertain and pained faces that she was free to go.

"She's right. All hands should be lent to the war at hand. Anyone that does not have direct medical knowledge should be lending aid to the field," Iroha expressed firmly. His face was grave and his eyes piercing her when he looked up. "Go. The three of you should."

His eyes darted to the rest of his students. Azumi rose to her feet at once as Michi looked onto his father. He didn't want to have to choose between his family and his team. His father made the choice for him all too clearly.

"Go with your team. We can spare a few members for the cause and still be able to keep up the barrier in case there are more bombs," Miruko instructed as he listed the other clan members that would be joining Team H's departure.

Michi smirked, his fang slipping pass his lip in the process. He parted his hands, breaking his chakra from the clan's jutsu. He strode over to Saryie as Azumi did the same. The handful of Haruki members that were asked to fight standing beside them and soon were joined by some of the guards that were assigned to protect the camp originally. Even the intel members gather beside them as they were no longer useful if there was no commination ties with the other units.

With approximately twenty-five shinobi ready to depart and join the war, Miruko saw them off as he had the barrier raised a portion to let them slip through.

They were no longer shrouded by the darkness of the dome and greeted with the night sky. Saryie inhaled deeply. Her fist clenched in anticipation. She was excited as she could feel her adrenaline kicking in. She was still righteously angry at the enemy but she felt better that now she would be doing something about it.

Quickly their small band took their leave as Miruko sealed off the dome again to protect the medical camp. They raced to find the main battlefield but not as fast as to Saryie's liking. She knew they had to conserve their strength, so that they would not be winded when they got to the field. What good are soldiers in the field if they are too tired out to fight?

Although Saryie kept her pace slow, she was still speeding past the others. Michi and Azumi flanked her. She was thankful they didn't remind her to slow down, but she figured they must be just as concerned as she was to get to the battle as quick as possible. That or they knew she wasn't going overexert herself. She'd like to think that both reasons played a hand in their behavior.

They cross distances in steady strides. Each footfall bringing them closer to the tremors and the thunderous noise of the battlefield ahead of them. The dark shrouds of leaves shook with every slight vibration. There was no wind present, except for the gust of air they supplied as their squad pass through the trees.

The shadows of trees casted them in darkness until the foliage thinned and dispersed. The trees soon could not cover them as many were fallen, splintered, or obliterated from battle. Their destination was littered with upturn Earth and fallen limbs, but the landscape's damage seemed insignificant in comparison to the gigantic stem that protruded from the ground. The roots were deeply submerged and the trunk was utterly thick.

The stars and full moon shined heavily from above but the giant plant casted a deep shadow on all those below it. Saryie never seen a plant as huge and ominous before, while her eyes trailed up the stem to the bloomed flower that nearly touched the moon. She had not taken notice of the man that rose up to the moon until Michi spoke of it.

"Look! That man is weaving hand signs."

Azumi had took notice of the man too. "From a distance that far above, there's no telling what damage he hopes to insure," she stated bleakly.

Michi didn't take any chances while Azumi was responding and was already weaving his own hand signs. He enacted his barrier over their stalled party in anticipation for the jutsu. Saryie had no time to protest as she witnessed the man in the air had stopped weaving signs.

Right as Michi's barrier closed around them, Saryie saw the moon turn red before she was covered in darkness inside Michi's dome. They waited for the moment where the Earth would shake as the jutsu would strike the Earth but only silence prevailed as light slipped into their dome.

Everyone stood uneasy seeing the light as their pupils dilated, but soon they felt their mind slip into a daze. Michi's barrier started to crack as he too had caught sight of the moon. Azumi barely manage to move her eyes to glance at Michi, seeing he was paralyzed and his hands gripping shakily together. Azumi knew it was too late by the look in his purple turned eyes and she felt her time was near at hand as she struggled for consciousness. She could not move her body as Michi's barrier began to crack and decay.

She lastly moved her eyes to the back of Saryie's form. She was frozen too. Perhaps she was the first one to freeze as her face was position towards the moon. Azumi tried to close her eyes but found she could not move her lids nor her eyes any longer as she began to be blinded by the light.

She heard the rest of Michi's barrier give away as the light fully invaded their party's senses rendering them all useless.

* * *

 **Well I struggled to write this chapter. Mostly because I had so many writer's blocks on this piece. I think I hammered them out.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Saryie, Michi, Azumi and Miruko.**


End file.
